Switched
by TrissyPoo
Summary: What if Tobias and Tris switched positions? 16-yr old Beatrice Eaton has been abused for far too long by Marcus. She defies him, and becomes the second transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. Her initiation group is taught by Six, or Tobias. How will she cope with her torturous past, without revealing it? This story will include entire Divergent trilogy-with several differences.
1. Chapter I The Closet

**Hey, I'm a new author who loves Divergent. I know you guys hate author's notes so I'm gonna keep em' short. I update once or twice a day.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite!**

**Chapter I. The Closet**

BEATRICE

I stay in my fetal position as my back is being slashed with excruciating waves of pain. I feel the blood drip onto the floor from my body, which is more of torn flesh than human skin. I don't flinch, I don't move, I don't make a sound. It just fuels him more. He abruptly stops hitting my back, and pulls me up with so much force, my arm is torn out of my socket. "This is for your own good." Those six words changed my life.

My father, I mean, Marcus, _I refuse to call him my father_, drags me through the house, and I feel myself being hoisted up into something with a familiar scent. I am thrown against something made of wood. The closet. I am hit in the head with a bottle of water. I sit up and everything becomes black.

I am not unconscious, no. Marcus locks me in the closet for days, normally without food or water. He only gives me water on his good days or when I am stuck here longer for a week. I sigh. The closet is discolored red with my dried blood. I scratch a line of the closet wall. Day one. I taste salty water running down my cheeks, toward my lip. _How did I deserve this? This was never for my own good. I remember the first time Marcus said those words, and changed my life forever._

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

I was seven.

Marcus used to love us. My mother and I. We were all one, happy family, just like it's supposed to be.

But the expectations changed one day.

My mother, Evelyn, started to be abused by Marcus. I remember the days I spent cowering in my room when she was pushed around the house, slamming into the walls.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

One day, she was caught having an affair with one of Marcus's co-workers. Evelyn died giving birth, then the child died.

That left me stuck with Marcus.

He began to grow into the monster that only I know of now. He started drinking, and bringing home random girls. One day, he told me to stay home, instead of going out to the Factionless Sector to bring them food. He brought me to his room. He then locked the door, pulled out his belt, and whispered, "This is for your own good."

The beatings became worse, of course. I was whipped hourly.

Later on, he'd lock me in the same closet I had been nearly killed in countless times for nine years. More than half the house is covered with my blood. And guess who had to clean it, of course. If I did not tidy up the house before Marcus came home, I would have double, triple beatings. He started to hide me from society.

I would no longer be able to go to school, or help out at the Factionless Sector. I would be forced to stay home. Even on Evelyn's funeral, Marcus made up some excuse that I was too sad to go, and kept me home. When Marcus was gone, I stared outside the window, how I long for fresh air again. I haven't been outside the house except when Marcus forces me to. Sometimes he'd kick me out, or I'd go to dinner with his co-workers. He wears a mask of being a jolly, happy, and kind Abnegation leader. He only takes it off for me.

_FLASHBACK END_

I close my eyes, curl up into a ball, hugging my knees. I am sitting on something wet; my blood. I quietly cry myself to sleep.

-o0o-

I don't know how many days it's been. I make another mark in the circle. Hopefully, Marcus will let me out now. He seemed pretty pissed, more than his normal, cruel, self. Once, after Evelyn died, I was locked in here for what seemed like years, but was only 3 weeks, without food. He only provided me water so he could continue abusing me. I make another scratch on the closet wall, marking a tally.

There are at least hundreds of tallies being surrounded by a circle.

Each circle represented each time I was locked in here, each tally; a day.

I turn my attention to the closet door creaking open, and I tense in fear. I am face to face with Marcus. He smiles his cold sneer. "Get out you worthless piece of shit." I obey his commands, limping as I step out of the closet. "You are going to school today. Tomorrow is the aptitude test. I expect you to get Abnegation, and I expect you to choose Abnegation. Understand me, bitch?" I nod.

He kicks me out of the house.

Literally.

I pick myself of off the rocky sidewalk and brush dust off of my pants. I look at my watch, which each Abnegation teen was given at age 16; and also one of the only things Marcus allows me to own.

I had been in the closet for eight days.

I am starving. Luckily, I kept myself hydrated with the water Marcus provided me. I walk to school. When I walk through the hall, everyone is staring and whispering. I haven't been seen by society for years. The only other human I had ever had contact with besides Marcus and Evelyn, is Andrew Prior, who had a son who was the first transfer to Dauntless from Abnegation. His son is a traitor. I admire him for that. I would probably choose Dauntless, to get away from _him._

I walk to the front office, where an Amity woman wearing a bright yellow pencil skirt and a dull red shirt sits at the counter.

"Um… Hi." I stammer.

She looks up from the computer and smiles a warm, caring smile at me, which I happily return. I have never received those types of smiles.

At least, not anymore.

"Hello! You must be Beatrice Eaton, correct?" I nod.

She types on the computer for a few seconds and collects a piece of paper from the printer.

"Here you go. Why haven't you gone to school before?" She asks me. I resist the urge to groan. I thought curiosity is for the Candors.

"I was homeschooled, ma'am." I say, using the excuse Marcus told me to use of my disappearance from the Faction school.

She hands me the paper and explains to me about my classes.

I zone out, but nod briefly several times so it looks like I'm paying attention.

"Bye!" She waves at me.

I wave back, while walking out of the office. Ugh. Such an Amity.

I keep my head held down and walk to my next class. I can see in the peripheral vision of my eye that most of the other Factions are whispering and stealing glances at me.

Erudite, especially.

I pass the classes throughout the day, ignoring the stares I get. My stomach starts to rumble, not from the lack of food- but of the sudden addition of it to my stomach earlier during lunch- which is the first time I had eaten since last week.

When I get home, I fill a cup with water and drink from it, the cool water refreshing my dry mouth. The door clicks open and I turn around.

Marcus stumbles in, steaming. I glance at the empty beer bottle in his hand and gulp.

This isn't going to turn out well.

"How was school?" He looks at me dead in the eye.

I gulp. "Good."

"Lie!" Marcus yells.

He _never_ yells.

He normally uses that cold, quiet voice.

He only yells when he is out of control.

In this case, he is- he's drunk.

He throws the beer bottle at my head, and luckily, my reflexes act quick and I dodge it.

"Up against the wall. Thirty lashes. NOW!" I take off my shirt and turn around, facing the wall. I stare at my feet and tears start to blur my vision, which is already so terrible thanks to my black eye.

I hear the metallic sound of the belt. "This is for your own good."

I count each slash.

One.

Two.

I black out after twenty-five.

**And there it is; Chapter one of "Switched". This is intended to be a remake of the entire Divergent series; Divergent, Insurgent, and the life-ruiner, Allegiant. (UGH, I HATE EVEN TYPING IT!)**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter II The Aptitude Test

**What's up my fellow Divergenters? (Idk...) I am so happy and grateful with the amount of follows, reviews, and favorites I have received! Please keep it up and check out my other two stories- **

**The Beauty of One: Where Tris is a total badass after being assaulted a month before her Choosing Day**

**The Manifestos: Nothing much, just the complete Manifesto of each faction. (I 3 DAUNTLESS!)**

**I will sing you a song.**

**I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU!**

**BUT IM FEELING DAUNTLESS!**

**EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF,**

**YOU JUMP ONTO THE TRAIN,**

**THEN JUMP DOWN THE NET,**

**AND SEE TOBIAS,**

**DAUNTLESS, OOHH!**

**LOL. I might continue singing the song if you want me to. Put it in the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter II. The Aptitude Test**

**BEATRICE**

I wake up sore, in the closet once again. It must've only been a day. Marcus would never let me miss the aptitude tests. I push open the door, to my luck it's unlocked. I carefully wobble down from the elevated closet space, and limp to the shower in my room. I let the water pound onto my bloody back, letting the hot water burn into my cuts and bruises. I quietly cry, the salty tears mixing with the burning water. I step out of the shower once all blood has washed away from my skinny, frail body. I change into a long sleeve dress with a tank top underneath. I step out of the house, releasing the nervous breath I held when I see that Marcus's car is gone. I walk to school.

-o0o-

I stand in a horizontal line, waiting for the test. The people who come out before us have an array of mixed emotions, ranging from scarred to being ecstatic. I gulp. My test taker opens the door. "Beatrice Eaton." I cringe at the use of my name. It's something that relates me to Marcus, who is a monster. Inside, a Dauntless woman of Asian ethnicity motions for me to come in. I walk towards her.

She pushes me down into a seat in the middle of the room. Not in the brute and forceful way Marcus does, but in a kinder way. I shiver when I think about Marcus. Or maybe it's just because of the cold steel of the chair. "My name is Tori. I usually work in the tattoo parlor in Dauntless. I will be your test administrator." I nod. She sets up the simulation. I look at her.

She doesn't seem to have as many tattoos and piercings as some of the other Dauntless I've seen jumping off of trains, but what makes me most curious is the hawk tattoo on the back of her neck. "Why the hawk?" I blurt out. Oops. "I have never met a curious Abnegation before." She smirks.

"It is to represent the sun, and overcoming my fear of the dark." I nod in approval. She hands me a glass with a clear liquid. "Drink." I do as told, maybe because she is intimidating, but because I am used to following orders. I sip the serum, and close my eyes.

-o0o-

I open my eyes to find myself in an endless room of mirrors. _Mirrors. Ironic if I say so, Abnegations only view their reflections every three months. I haven't been able to see myself since I was ten._ A bowl with cheese and a bowl with a knife appear in front of me. "Choose." A clear and stern voice says. I do as told. I hesitantly curl a finger around the knife. The bowls disappear, and I hear a dog growl. I turn around to see a dog charging towards me. I throw the knife at it. I immediately feel bad. _It's just a simulation_. An Abnegation girl appears. The dog comes back to life, and charges toward her.

I instinctively run and tackle the dog. I fall through the floor. I find myself on a bus. A shady, Factionless man comes up to me and shoves a newspaper in my face, with a picture of Marcus.

"Do you know this man?!" When I am just about to nod, I remember, I don't want to be Candor. I shake my head. The man starts to scream now.

"You know him! You could save me!"

"Well, I don't."

The scene disappears as I find myself back in the room with Tori. She seems just as frantic as that man in the simulation. She hits some buttons on the computer. "Well, that was…perplexing."

Perplexing?

"What were my test results?" I ask.

"You cannot tell anyone. Not even your family." I scoff. _What family? I don't have one._

"Your results were inconclusive." My lips part.

"That means you got aptitude for more than one faction. You are something we call…" She looks around is if something is going to pop up any moment. "Divergent. You have Dauntless and Abnegation. I will put your result in as Abnegation. Go home."

_Home? I can't go home. Not with Marcus._

"It's fine. I'll stay at school." She looks at me skeptically, but concedes. I walk out. I finish up the rest of my classes.

Once I get home, I brace myself for the beating.

"What did you get?" Marcus says from the door, _quietly._

_I know quietly is intimidating. _

_Quiet with Marcus is deadly. _

I gulp. I can't lie to him, but I can't tell him the truth.

"Abnegation." I reply. It isn't a total lie, Tori reported my result as Abnegation to the Factions system.

Marcus smiles that wicked sneer of his. "Good. You will have no… _lesson... _tonight. Cook dinner, then head to bed." I nod.

After I cook dinner, I head to the bathroom. I shower. I let the water sink in to my scars. My whole back, which is covered in them, is deformed from the belt. I have a lot to think about. I change and go to bed.

_Dauntless black._

_Abnegation grey._

_Choosing Day. _

_Leaving Marcus. _

_DIVERGENT._

* * *

**There it is, chapter two of Switched! Please review, favorite, and follow! I update at least once a day for at least one or all of my stories, it depends, really.**

* * *

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	3. Chapter III The Traitor and Unnamed

**Thanks so much for all the support! Please continue reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**P.S I forgot to mention this earlier- I do not own Divergent. Is my name Veronica Roth? No.**

**It's Beatrice, but I go by Bea.**

**P.P.S I do not own anything by Ke$ha**

**(You'll see why- I decided to continue with the random Divergent song parodies for each chapter.)**

**HOT AND DAUNTLESS, IF YOU'RE ONE OF US THEN ROLL WITH US, 'CAUSE WE MAKE FOUR 'N TRIS FALL IN LOVE, WHEN WE TRY TO HOOK 'EM UP, AND YES OF COURSE BECAUSE WE'RE RUNNING THE PIT JUST LIKE A CLUB AND NO YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH US, GOT THE GANG ALL UP IN THE CLUB!**

**Song- We R Who We R **

**Gang: Tobias, Tris, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah.**

* * *

**Chapter III. The Traitor and Unnamed**

**BEATRICE**

Today's the day.

The day I leave my living hell.

The day I become Dauntless.

I get up from my own bed; which hasn't happened for years, as I have been spending my torturous nights in the closet. Marcus and I take the personal car-which the higher Abnegation government positions are allowed to have-to the Choosing Ceremony. We walk inside the hall, and I sit down with the other Abnegation kids, in alphabetical order.

In the middle of the stage, Marcus is standing alongside with Max, a Dauntless leader, and Jeanine, the Erudite leader. Things have been tense between our factions. He looks at me in the eye. He wants me to choose Abnegation, _well too bad you bitch_. I look at the five bowls onstage.

The first has the Abnegation symbol; one hand helping another, and grey plain stones, just like us.

The second has the Amity symbol; a tree, and soil.

The third, Candor symbol; an uneven scale, and glass.

The fourth has the Dauntless symbol; flames, and lit crackling coal.

The fifth and final has the Erudite symbol; an eye, and water.

Jeanine comes up and silences all factions. She begins reciting each faction's manifesto. Each faction hollers at their own, with the exception of us quiet Abnegation. My heart pumps at the Dauntless Manifesto.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace but more

Than that: we believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.

We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for

another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even

our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend

themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.

We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in

action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives.

We do not believe that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other

virtue is more important than bravery."

The Dauntless start cheering. I believe in everything in that manifesto, but am I transferring for good? Or to get away from Marcus? Marcus quiets everyone down. Max begins calling names. I zone out, hardly hearing the faint voice of Max yelling out, "Dauntless!" or, "Erudite!"

-o0o-

"Beatrice Eaton." I sigh, and stand up. I make my way over to the bowls. I look Marcus dead in the eye. His are telling me to thrust my hands over the Abnegation stones. I take the knife from his palm, knowing that his hands are rough and calloused from beating me. No pity here. I cut my palm, which compared to Marcus's beatings, more like a butterfly landing on my finger.

I drop my blood onto the Dauntless bowl. I hear the sizzle of the blood sizzling on the lit coals. I look up. Marcus looks furious. "My only daughter!" He screams. He gives me a look that says, 'You're dead'.

However I know his wish would only be fulfilled if we were alone; which we aren't.

I smile, knowing that I am finally gone from my living hell, finally safe.

I smirk, and head over to my new faction. They cheer for me, and clap me on the back. The pain is unbearable. I try not to wince when their hands put pressure on my scars and wounds.

"My only daughter is a traitor!" Marcus growls. The other Abnegation council members frown.

I can hear their rushed, disgusted whispers. "Traitor!" or, "Poor Marcus!" Before the Dauntless leave, I see Marcus glaring at me. The other Dauntless around us start sprinting up the stairs, so I do the same.

-o0o-

I follow the hooting and hollering Dauntless. Once we stop running, we are by the escalated train tracks. The Dauntless climb the side of them. _Great. I HATE heights._ I follow, and slowly climb the beams. _Don't look down._

"Hurry up Stiff!" I look up to see a Candor girl pulling her arm out to help me. I gratefully accept it. Once I'm on the tracks, I take a breather. I hear a loud siren, and the Dauntless around me start running. I follow them, and jump inside the train. I help up that Candor girl earlier. We exchange smiles as we take short, shallow breaths. I look at her. She has dark, tanned skin, she's tall, and has short black hair. Pretty.

I doubt I will ever be.

"My name's Christina." Oh no. I don't know what to call myself. I shake her hand.

"What's your name?" She asks.

I look down. "Umm…"

She smiles. "It's okay. I understand." I smile. For a Candor who normally speaks her mind, she seems pretty nice.

-o0o-

After one long train ride, I hear, "They're jumping off!" Christina, who sits next to me, nudges me gently. I wince, as she hit my wrist Marcus broke last week. "Sorry. Come on, let's get up." We stand up together, and the other initiates decide to do so as well.

I lean outside of the train, and I look down to see that we are eight stories up. The Dauntless in the cars in front of us are jumping onto a rooftop meters in front of us. I back away into the back of the car.

"I can't do this Christina."

She shakes her head, and holds my hand. "Yes, you can. We'll jump together."

An Amity boy stays behind. "On three. One, THREE!" Christina and I sprint, and lead off the roof, successfully landing on our feet.

"What happened to two?" I ask her. She shrugs. I watch as one of the Dauntless born tries to comfort another. I look over the ledge. A girl in black-coated in red- has her limbs twisted in odd limbs. I back away.

"Initiates!" I turn around to the voice. A man who doesn't look any older than us, with short blonde hair, and thousands of piercings stands by a hole in the middle of the roof. _How'd I miss that?_

"My name is Eric. I am one of the leaders of Dauntless. Here you will jump into Dauntless compound. The Dauntless born have the right of going first." At first, no one moves. _I am NOT going to jump into a hole, knowing if I'll survive or not._

A Dauntless born with tan skin and a snake tattoo curling his ear, whoops and jumps into the hole. Moments later, Eric announces for someone else to jump. Christina leaves my side. After Christina, I decide to jump. I stand on the side of the ledge, looking down at the seemingly bottomless pit. I gulp. "Any day now initiate." Eric sneers. I glare at him, and fall.

The whole trip down I remain silent. I let out a grunt when I hit my bruised back against something. A net. I laugh in relief. I grab a hand and I nearly fall on my back when I jump off the net. I look at the arm, then at the person who it is attached too. He's tall, muscular, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that could be black.

"Name?" He asks. I bite my lip and look at my feet. I hear a sigh.

"Is it that hard?" A girl with pixie-cut blond hair with purple tips asks.

I nod. I look up. The two exchange thoughtful glances.

"There's a reason why Lauren." The boy says.

Lauren, I think, says, "Six, address the crowd."

Six turns and yells, "No Name! Third jumper!" A swarm of Dauntless emerge from behind him. They look skeptical at first, of course, probably because I don't have a name, but they start cheering.

I run to Christina. "So, no name, how was the trip?" She smirks.

I scoff. "Terrible." We smile.

-o0o-

Sooner or later, all of the initiates have jumped. Christina talks to me about tattoos. I just nod my head occasionally, pretending to listen. I feel pain on my wrist. I hold it back with my other hand, and wince.

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Christina says, hugging me.

"It's okay. Thanks for caring about me." I have never had anyone care about me- at least, anyone who's not dead.

"No problem. I would die for you bestie!" I smile. We just met, she doesn't even know my name, and she already considers us best friends. She smiles back.

"Initiates!" We turn to the voice. "Transfers go with Six! Dauntless born come with me! I assume you don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless born clear out, and Lauren leaves. I notice we only have nine.

We also seemed to have separated into our own little groups.

A group of three Candor-Peter, Drew, and Molly- all have a familiar cruelty in their eyes. They look ready to kill.

A couple, Edward and Myra, both Erudite. Edward looks very Dauntless-material. However, Myra looks like Amity, kind.

Two boys, one tall and stocky who also seem like Myra-Candor- and one who seems to be sneaking not-so hidden glances at Christina, who is returning the favor, Will, and Erudite.

And finally, Christina, Candor, and me.

We have a total of three people coated with various shades of blue, five people baring black and white, and one wearing a grey dress-me.

There seems to be no sight of yellow and red.

I am the only transfer from Abnegation, which isn't strange.

Most of us transfer to Amity, or stay in Abnegation.

But I would never decide to stay.

* * *

**Well there we have it, chapter three of Switched! I hope you guys enjoy my stories, please check out my other one. Please review, favorite, and follow! I am expecting 5 to ten reviews for this chapter! Come on! I know you guys can do it! **

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	4. Chapter IV The Tour and Dormitory

**Hey guys! I am really appreciating the amount of favs, follows, and reviews! Let's try to get at least 5 or so reviews each chapter!**

**And yes, I am continuing the song thing.**

**I do not own anything by LMFAO.**

**YEAH, YEAH, WHEN I WALK ON BY, TRIS BE LOOKIN LIKE DAMN HE FLY, I PIMP TO THE BEAT, TRYING NOT TO FALL OR TRIP ON MY FEET, THIS IS HOW I ROLL, DAUNTLESS PRODIGY NUMBER FOUR, ITS THAT GUY WITH FOUR FEARS, THEY LIKE HOW SEXY I AM EVEN MY EARS... (I have no idea I'm bored.)**

**IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! **

**And just to clarify- Beatrice does NOT get the name Tris because no one knows her real name. And if you didn't read the story properly, she IS DIVERGENT- ABNEGATION AND DAUNTLESS**

**IF I WERE U REREAD THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter IV. The Tour and Dormitory**

**BEATRICE**

Six turns to us. His hair is quite short for a Dauntless, it is a cut I see on Abnegation men. He doesn't seem to have as many tattoos and piercings as other Dauntless. He has a tattoo of three ravens near his collarbone, the Dauntless flames on his shoulder, and the Abnegation insignia on his left shoulder. His tank top revealing them, and his abs. I understand most of the tattoos, but-

Why would he have some Abnegation apparel?

"Most of the time I work as a Faction Ambassador to the Abnegation, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Six." _Explains his style._

"Six? Like the number?" Christina from my side asks_. Just control your inner Candor Christina…_

"Yes," Six states blankly. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Christina starts to get nervous, because her pitch drops slightly.

"Good." He continues.

"We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" Christina cuts him off again.

"The Pit? Clever name."

"Shut up Christina." I mumble.

Six leans into Christina, entering Christina's personal bubble. I can see her slowly shrinking in fear.

"What's your name?" Six asks, slowly and quietly. I gulp. Even he's scaring me.

"Christina." She whimpers with a squeak.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction." I nod. True. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" Christina nods so quickly, it looks like her head is going to pop off.

Six turns around and continues walking. We follow him.

"What a jerk." Christina mumbles.

I laugh. "I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at."

She frowns. "Well neither do I, shut up!" She smiles and we laugh together.

Six pushes open a set of double stone doors, and we walk into the pit. It's amazing. It seems to be the heart of the Dauntless compound. There are people running around everywhere, countless shops, at which Christina lets out a small squeal. She seems to be the girly-girl shopaholic type. _Great._ I am snapped out of my trance by Six's next words.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." He waves us forward. We walk to a large hole, with churning water pouring down. I look over the edge-I see the bottomless hole that seems to be a dark abyss- and yelp and step back. I blush as I notice that I embarrassed myself. Luckily, everyone, including Christina, is too busy being fascinated with the chasm to notice. I sigh.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" The water is so loud, Six has to yell for us to hear. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I am astonished. I look around to see the other initiate's reactions. Most of them look wary, as they scoot closer to the wall and farther from the ledge. Christina and I both exchange a look of wonder.

Six leads us away from the chasm.

"This is incredible." Christina says, breathless.

"Incredible is the word." I agree.

We are lead through an archway and are greeted with the Dauntless, cheering and banging their fists against the table, cheering for us. Christina and I exchange a smile. We search for empty seats, and I find myself between Christina and Six. I stare at the platter in front of me. It contains a circular piece of meat wedged between two pieces of bread.

Six nudges me with his elbow. I wince. He looks like he noticed it, but doesn't seem to let it show. "It's beef. Put this on it." He passes me a bowl of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?!" Christina asks incredulous. I resist the urge to laugh, because she looks like it's a miracle that I am alive.

"No. Is that what it's called?" I ask, holding it in my hand.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Six tells Christina, who seems to understand.

"Why?" She asks.

I shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I smirk.

"No wonder you left." She rolls her eyes.

Her question makes me feel sad. I left to get away from Marcus. I'm a coward. I don't let my sadness show, even though I want to break down crying. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, it was just because of the food." I see Six in the corner of my eye failing to hide a smile.

Suddenly, all conversations in the dining hall cease. I look at the door. I see Eric walk in. His cold, lifeless eyes scare me. They remind me of the black pits Marcus has for eyes.

"I forgot to ask, how old is Eric? He seems like he's just our age." Christina asks.

"He's eighteen." Six replies.

I am shocked, but I do not let it show. Christina, however, it show-jaw dropped- loud and proud. "Seriously? But he's so young!"

Six glares at her. "Age doesn't matter here." Eric comes up to us and sits by Six, who tenses. I take in a gulp of fear.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks, nodding toward Christina and I.

"This is Christina and um… she doesn't have a name." I tense, I forgot I do not have a name, beside my real one, which I do not think I'll be sharing with anybody. _It connects me with my past._

Eric smirks. "Ooh, a Stiff. Third jumper right?" I nod. I feel uncomfortable. "We'll see how long you last." I open my mouth to tell him off, but in my instinct, I've been used to obey intimidating people for six years.

Eric taps his fingers on the table. The fighting wounds on them look like they are going to burst any moment.

"What've you been doing lately, Six?" Six shrugs, his muscles tensed.

"Nothing, really." I furrow my eyebrows. _Are they friends? I highly doubt it. The tension is so thick, it could be cut with a knife._

"Max tell me that he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Eric bares an accusing look towards Six.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." _Position?_

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric states. Six looks at him with a look that says, _'Just Shut up.'_

"So it would seem," Six replies evasively.

"And you aren't interested." _It seems like Eric is afraid of Six threatening his leadership position._

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well, let's hope he gets the point then." He claps Six on the shoulder a little _too_ hardto be friendly_. More like stating his dominance_. I slouch. I can't hold in my curiosity.

"Are you two… friends?"

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" Christina asks.

He sighs. "Yes. My name is Tobias, but don't call me that during initiation." We nod in approval.

I am shocked. "Wait, you're Tobias Prior? First transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless?"

He nods. "Yes. Looks like you're the second." We smile.

-o0o-

By the time lunch is over, I've eaten five hamburgers. In Abnegation, I hadn't eaten anything for awhile. I take a sip of water.

"Damn! How do you eat that much but don't get fat?!" Christina exclaims.

"I haven't eaten anything for a while." And by a while, around a few days or so. I haven't really counted.

"Oh."

"Initiates!" We turn to Tobias, who stands beside Eric.

"Come on, let's go Christina."

"We should get tattoos." Christina and I are in a heated conversation about tattoos. We are following Six and Eric once again. We stop. Tobias and Eric turn to face us.

"This is where you will be sleeping for initiation. Follow us."

They disappear down the staircases. We follow them. The room is large, with five beds on each side of the room. It isn't much, really. Tobias explains to us about the schedule and about a box filled with training necessities under our beds.

"If you love this, you'll love the bathrooms." Eric says, sarcastically. We follow him down another door. The bathroom is just ten faucets, ten toilet stalls with no doors, and several showers with no doors. Great. "I'll leave you to it." Tobias and Eric leave.

We turn to each other. "Anyone up for a shower?" Peter jokes, making us all laugh.

I take a shower once everyone is sleeping in the dormitory. The hot water burns against my bruises and cuts that reopened after jumping into the net. I crawl out of the bathroom, change back into my Abnegation dress, and go to sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up and find myself in pitch black. I look around and I am stuffed into the closet. But how? I was in the Dauntless compound. The door squeaks open. I come face to face with Marcus. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me Beatrice." He pulls me out of the closet. He throws me on the floor, which reopens my cuts. I brace myself, ready for the belt. But I do not hear anything. Marcus puts me up against the wall. He retracts something sharp and holds it against my throat; a knife. "This is for your own good." He starts cutting at my arms and legs, and I try not to scream in pain. I lock my teeth together. He puts his hand up under my shirt. I start to scream, I do not want to be violated. He holds the bloody knife against my throat.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He cuts at my Abnegation grey clothing, which I just notice I am wearing. He cuts until I am a bloody mass in nothing but my undergarments. I never wanted to be seen this much by Marcus. He pours salt into my cuts and I start to scream at the burning sensation digging into my body. Marcus grabs a gun and holds it against my temple. "This is for your own good." BANG!

I rapidly sit up, panting and tears rolling down my face. It's just a dream, it's just a dream…I hug my knees and cry myself to sleep. I notice more cries coming from across me; Al. he sobs into his pillow. I want to comfort him, but I'm not Abnegation anymore. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

-o0o-

"How are we supposed to know what time it is?!" A girl voice exclaims.

"I don't know! Turn on the light!" A boy voice. I hear a thump.

"OW!"

I narrow my eyes and prepare for the blinding light.

"GOD THAT'S BRIGHT! TURN IT OFF!" Peter yells throughout the room.

"Wait, there's a watch in my box. We have thirty minutes. Should we wake the others?" I look up from my bed to see its Myra.

"No, leave them." Edward. They run out of the dormitory. I get up and shake Christina awake.

"GET UP!" I scream.

Christina jumps out of her bed. I open the box underneath my bed, it contains a lot more than Tobias said it does; three pairs of black clothing, a watch, combat boots, bathroom necessities, and… um… _certain_, girl products. I blush. They probably only put them in the girl's boxes, or else that'd be awkward.

-o0o-

Right now, I am not comfortable with the room arrangements. It's going to be hard changing and showering with this low level of privacy without anyone seeing my scars and my purple bruised body. I grab the black long sleeve and pants. I don't know how to change without showing my scars. The other initiates, including Christina, are just changing out in the open. I crawl under my bed covers and change.

"Come on Christina!" We run to the Pit with the other initiates for training. There stands Tobias and Eric, who is impatiently tapping his foot. "Finally slowpokes!" He exclaims.

We follow Tobias and Eric, after about five or so minutes of walking, we arrive at a big room filled with targets, guns, knives, and punching bags. "Initiates! Line up!" Eric yells. We stand in a horizontal line. I stand near the middle between Christina and Peter.

Eric sits down while Tobias paces slowly in front of us, with his hands crossed behind his back. "The first thing you learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Six picks up a gun, and hands it to me. He does the same to the other initiates. I stare at it in my hands. It feels dangerous in my hands.

_Capable of murdering anyone…I feel like Marcu- NO! I am NO WHERE at the low level of him. _

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

Tobias stops and continues. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear."

"Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily mental;" _Mental?_ "The third, primarily emotional." _No. Emotional? If they find out about my past_… I shiver about the thought of it. I hear a voice beside me. I turn to look at him. "But what…" He cuts himself off with a yawn. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Tobias sighs, and presses the barrel of his gun to Peter's forehead. The scene scares me. _It reminds me of what Marcus did to scare me._ Peter freezes mid-yawn. "Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Tobias snaps and lowers his gun. He turns back to paces back and forth in front of us. I hear a snicker from my left. Christina is stifling a laugh. I wonder if Peter and her are rivals, they did transfer from Candor.

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you need to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later on in stage one." _Mother._ I can't count how many times I cried and called out for Evelyn while being beaten. I later learned to keep quiet, sound only fueled Marcus more. _I put up my walls. No one will break them._ The sound of a bang snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Tobias shooting several bullets, hitting the same hole in the center of the target.

"Begin!" Tobias yells. I turn to my target. The image of Marcus wielding the gun up to my head keeps popping up in my head. I grow furious. I hold the gun up.

_That bitch._ Bang.

_Ruined my life._ Bang.

_Killed the only person I loved. _Bang.

_Abuse._ Bang.

_Closet. _

_Beat me. _

_Scars. _

_Belt. _

_Whip. _

By now, I am shaking with fury. I fire off my remaining bullets.

-o0o-

When I run of rounds, I set my gun down and breathe heavily. The sound of shots being fired stop. I hear multiple gasps. I look around to see all the other initiates looking at me. Eric and Tobias look genuinely shocked. I look at my target. There is only one hole, in the center. I imagined it being Marcus's heart.

I look at the other's targets. I was the first to hit the target, the first to hit the center, and first place with the most Bullseyes. "Good job, um… Stiff." Tobias says. He is covering a smile. I can see why. Peter is red from fury. "Lunch! You have an hour, come back after."

I walk out with Christina. We sit at the same table yesterday. "Oh my gosh! How did you shoot every single bullet in Bullseye?!" I shrug.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" I look up and see Will, that Erudite boy, and Al, another Candor. "Sure!" Christina says. I zone out while Christina and Al talk about math. I stare at Edward and Myra, the other two initiates from Erudite smacking lip, not even caring about being in public. "Do they have to be so _public_?" I say.

"She just kissed him. It's not like they're stripping naked." Will says.

"A kiss is not something you do in public." Why am I talking? I haven't been in public for two years. Only since I transferred.

"Your Abnegation is showing. The rest of us are all right with a little affection in public." Christina says. _Abnegation showing? No. I am not Abnegation. I am nowhere near Marcus._

"Eh." I shrug. I tune out of the conversation when Christina throws a roll at Will.

-o0o-

After lunch, we are led by Tobias to the training room once again. I see nine punching bags hung up, presumably one for each initiate. We line up once again, in front of the punching bags. "As I said this morning," Tobias continues. "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I think I needed it in Abnegation. I thought about fighting back in the many sleepless nights of the closet, but that'd only lead to much worse beatings. I shift my weight onto my other foot uncomfortably.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other." Fight each other? "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." Tobias stands in front of a punching bag and demonstrates different punches and kicks. "Begin!"

I turn to my bag. I clench my fists. I recall how many times I would've loved rebelling against Marcus. My fingernails dig into my purple fists. I punch and beat the bag like its Marcus, hearing the metallic sound of the bag's chain hitting the ceiling. I hear a loud clang, and I no longer see a punching bag in front of me. I hear the collective gasps of my fellow initiates once again. I broke the chain. "What?" I snarl. Everyone turns back to their bag. Tobias hangs another one up and I continue beating it. Marcus used me for a punching bag. Now I will do the same.

-o0o-

I hit the bag. I do a 360 kick. The punching bag falls on the floor, completely demolished. I see Tobias come up to me over my shoulder.

"I want another one."

He shakes his head. "That's the fourth one today. You don't seem okay."

I shake my head. "Point? I want to practice." I snap.

He sighs, but hangs up another punching bag. He stands beside me, watching me hit the bag. I feel uncomfortable. I hit the bag with all my might, even if my fists look like Eric's; about to burst. I feel a hand on my stomach. I stop and look over my shoulder and come face to face with Tobias.

"Never forget to keep tension here."

He lifts his hand and walks away. Warmth escapes my body once he leaves. _Did he feel a spark like I did? _I shake my head. _No. I'm not letting my walls come down. _I beat the bag until Tobias excuses us for lunch.

I walk out with Christina, Will, and Al. "How'd you do that? Break FOUR punching bags?!" Will asks.

I shrug. I look at my fists. Now they match Eric's, red and roughly calloused. Nothing compared to my bruises.

"I'm surprised Six didn't break you in half. He seemed pretty annoyed with you breaking all the bags." Christina says, incredulous.

I am just about to open my mouth to remind her that Six's real name is Tobias, but I remember that he doesn't want us sharing his name with anyone else until after initiation.

"Yeah. He scares the hell out of me. It's that quiet voice he uses." Will says, nodding toward Christina.

_Yep, quiet is dangerous._

* * *

**Thank you all so much for supporting my story! Please review, follow, and favorite! Let's try to hit 5 to 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**Check out my other story, The Beauty of One**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	5. Chapter V The Chasm

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**

**Sorry for the shortness, the last chapter made up for it I hoped?**

* * *

**Chapter VI. The Chasm**

**BEATRICE**

I wake up panting and with tears marked on my face. I had another nightmare about Marcus. Christina keeps asking me why, but I always ignore it. We run to the training room and burst in, and line up in our usual order. "About time initiates!" Eric sighs.

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Tobias steps aside, letting us see the pairings written neatly on the chalkboard.

**Edward/Myra**

**Drew/Peter**

**Will/Al**

**Christina/Molly**

**Stiff/**

I scoff at the name they gave me. Stiff is slang for Abnegation. I am not fighting today, which means I'll have a tough opponent tomorrow. I sigh. I look at the other pairings. They seem evenly matched, except Edward and Myra, _ironic _as you ask me.

Boyfriend versus girlfriend, Myra doesn't have a chance.

Unless Edward decides to go easy on her.

"This isn't good." Christina nudges me, making me wince. "Sorry. But look. I'm up against the Tank."

"The Tank?" I search for Christina's name, which is next to Molly.

"Yeah, Peter's slightly more feminine-looking minion." I look at Molly. She really does look like Peter. But she and Christina have the same body type, probably why they are paired.

"Those three," Christina points at Drew, Molly, and Peter. "Have been inseparable since they crawled out of the womb, practically. I hate them." I stifle a laugh.

-o0o-

I look back to Will and Al fighting. Edward and Peter won their fights.

Four had to only drag out a purple and blue bruised Drew-Peter showed no mercy to one of his only friends- because Myra faked being unconscious. She "woke up" a minute later.

I see Al punch Will hard in the jaw. The scene makes me think of me being beaten like a ragdoll by Marcus.

I wince at the thought.

Peter and his trio catch us staring at them, and Christina waves and flashes an obvious fake smile.

"I like to think I'm helping them by hating them. I'm reminding them that they aren't God's gift to humankind." Christina loudly whispers. I laugh

I turn back to the fight. Will and Al just stay there circling each other. I can tell they do not want to fight their own friend. Eric sighs sarcastically and checks his watch. He begins circling them.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" His voice drips with sarcasm.

"But…" Al looks up nervously, meeting his eyes. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to fight." Eric looks very annoyed.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." Tobias interrupts.

"According to the _old _rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes." Tobias and Eric have a stare off.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I'm looking at two kinds of Dauntless; the honorable, and the ruthless.

"A brave man never surrenders."

Eric and Tobias glare at each other for a few seconds. Tobias looks away, smart, because Eric has a higher position than him.

Al shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

_I wish Marcus thought of that before using me as his personal punching bag._

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy? Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke." I look at Will. I admire him. It takes guts to stand up to someone bigger than you.

-o0o-

After a long and fair fight, Tobias helps Will to the infirmary. Eric announces for Molly and Christina to step up to the blood-stained mat. It was a fair pairing, but every time Christina was hit, I felt her pain. She is on the floor.

"Stop!" She wheezes.

Eric snarls. "Stop? Get up." Christina fails to get up. Eric sighs and pulls her up, dragging her away.

"Initiates! Follow!"

This isn't good. I run after him with Al by my side. We stop by the chasm. Eric drops Christina by the side, who grabs the bar. "Hang here. Five minutes, or become Factionless." I gasp.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

The memory flashes back into my mind. I was eleven. Marcus come home majorly drunk. He blindfolded me. I felt myself being carried and driven. When they took my blindfold off, we were in the abandoned eighty story building in the abandoned part of the Factionless sector. I hung off the bar at the top floor. Marcus stood above me, forcing my fingers off, one by one. When I had only one hand keeping me from falling, he had pulled me up and beat me. He left me at the top of the tower. If I didn't go home in the next hour, he would've given me a triple beating.

_FLASHBACK END_

My vision starts to become foggy.

-o0o-

"Come on Christina! Ten more seconds!" I cheer.

The water is making her slip. She is hanging off by one hand.

"Time!" Al says, looking at his watch. Eric takes a few seconds to look at his watch, and nods. Al and I drag a sobbing Christina up. She hugs me and she cries. I comfort her.

"It's okay, you're here now." I whisper soothing things into her ear. Her sobs make me want to cry, but I soak in the tears.

I glare at Eric who smirks. "Training dismissed! Fights are again tomorrow! You have the rest of the day off!"

* * *

**THAT WAS INTENSE. POOR CHRISSY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER AWESIME STORY**

**-WhatifTris Writing **


	6. Chapter VI The Tattoo

**THANKS so much for the support! I'm loving the reviews, and yes, unread every single one.**

**Check out my other story!**

* * *

**Chapter VII. The Tattoo**

**BEATRICE**

"Want to go get Will from the infirmary?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows when I say 'Will'. I've noticed those two looking at one another regularly.

Christina blushes. "Sure. Coming Al?" He nods.

We walk to the infirmary, passing the tattoo parlor on the way there. I stop and look for a second. I see a woman who looks like Tori tattooing an eagle on someone's back.

"Hey! Come on!"

I turn to Christina and Al. Christina gasps, then squeals so loud that other people in the Pit look at her.

"We should so get tattoos!" I gulp, not wanting any of my bruised body to be seen-I wouldn't have an excuse because we haven't started fights yet.

"Sure! Let's get Will first." Al agrees.

We arrive at the infirmary, and there stands Will, with an icepack on his head.

"Hey Will! Want to get tattoos with us?" Christina says.

Will smiles. "Sure! Anything to get out of here!"

We walk towards the tattoo parlor. The walls are full of glass tablets with a different tattoo design on each one. Will, Christina, and Al look for tattoo designs that appeal to them.

I look around.

I see the door opening and a familiar dark-skinned woman and black long hair.

"Hello!" Tori comes out. "Hi! Could we get some tattoos?" Will says. Tori smiles.

"Sure!" I go up to her.

"Hi Tori!"

She must recognize me, because she smiles. "Hey B-" I cover her mouth before she says my name.

"Sorry. Hey, can I talk to you? And get a tattoo, somewhere…private?"

She nods, and beckons for me to follow her. "You guys can stay and pick something. Bud will do them for you." Tori tells Christina, Will, and Al, pointing at a tall man covered in tattoos and piercings. They nod.

"Where are you going?" Al asks.

"Getting a tattoo." They nod. I follow Tori and she closes the door.

Looks like we're in Tori's office. I sit down on the chair. She sits down next to me, and raises her eyebrow, as if mentally telling me to explain. I sigh.

"I don't have a name here. And I don't plan on sharing my real name."

She looks confused. "Why?" I sigh.

"I'll tell you while getting a tattoo. Can I have the Dauntless flames over my right side of my stomach and something else on my back?" She nods.

"Take off your shirt." I gulp in fear.

"Ok. But you cannot tell anyone else, okay? ANYONE." She looks skeptical, but nods.

I know I can trust her.

She knows I'm Divergent.

I turn around and take off my shirt. She gasps. She carefully runs her fingers down my back. I am only in my bra, but she's a girl, so I feel a bit more comfortable. As if I am not showing my scars to her. "Who did this?" She gasps. I sigh.

"Marcus. He abuses me. He has been for six years." Tears start to well up in my eyes. I turn to face her, she also has tears running down her face. I start to sob. I collapse into her arms.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

I nod. "Thank you."

"Can I have the Dauntless flames on my stomach?" She nods. I want the flames to show that I am no longer Abnegation.

I am selfish.

I am brave.

"Let's get started." I nod.

I lay on my back, which causes me excruciating pain, from my reopened cuts and bruises. She grabs the tattoo gun and starts to tattoo my ribs. It doesn't hurt as much as the belt. After a while, the tattoo needle doesn't feel like anything.

"All done." I look at my stomach in the mirror. The dauntless flames curve from a part of my scar-filled back, to the front of my stomach.

I also look at my reflection, which is the first time in nine years.

I see a small, but muscular pale, bruised girl, with large blue eyes, and what once was golden hair, is a mixture of various blondes and browns from all the dried blood. Tori smiles.

"What's with Stiffs and mirrors?"

I smile. "I haven't seen my reflection in years, Marcus never allowed me to." She smiles me a sad smile, but I don't want pity.

"Please don't pity me. I don't want people to treat me as some, hurt, caged, puppy." She smiles.

"You like your tattoo?"

"Yes! I love it! How many points?" She shakes her head.

"Free." I am shocked.

_She uses her personal time to do this, and she doesn't want anything?_

"Are you sure?" She nods. She bandages part of my side and stomach.

"Wait," She turns me around and I feel my back being cleaned with something and bandaged.

"Thank you."

"You can take it off tomorrow. It will be a bit sore."

"It's worth it. Thank you so much." I smile and hug her.

Hugging's for the Amity, but I don't care.

She hugs back. "Come on, your friends are waiting for you." I nod, and walk out the door.

Christina, Will, and Al stand up. They all have bandages somewhere on their body.

"There you are! That took forever! What'd you get?"

"Um… I don't want to show anyone yet."

Or ever.

She nods. "I got the Dauntless insignia on my shoulder. We should've gotten matching ones!" I smile.

"We sort of did, but I'm not showing my ink." She pouts. Will laughs.

"Why? Did you get it tattooed on your nipple?" I glare at him and Christina slaps him.

"PERV!" She yells. I laugh.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms. We got fights tomorrow." I say.

They all groan. "Don't remind us!" I roll my eyes and crack a smile.

"Well we have to pass initiation!" Will sighs.

Christina suddenly smiles wickedly.

"LAST ONE THERE HAS TO SHOW US THEIR TATTOOS!" _Great._

We all start running and whooping through the Pit. I keep quiet though, but will my aching feet to speed away like I've never ran before.

Some people give us weird looks, but they should be used to it since we _are_ in Dauntless.

Sooner or later I am meters in front of them. I run around the corner and slam into a wall. I look up. It's_ not_ a wall, it's Tobias.

_Wow, he has rock hard abs… FOCUS!_ I notice I've been staring and blush.

"Uh…s-sorry Tobias." _Wow, this is embarrassing._

He laughs and smiles. "It's okay. Where are your initiate friends?"

I hear yelling from behind me. I turn around and Christina, Will, and Al are standing by the corner.

_This is awkward._

A nervous laugh hitches in my throat.

"There they are!" I say.

Tobias smiles. "All right, well I'll leave you guys to…whatever you were doing. Fights tomorrow." Tobias walks away.

I turn to Christina, Will, and Al. Christina and Will have a mischievous smile on their face while Al looks a little sad. Christina gently nudges me.

"So…what were you and number boy up to?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows and smiles.

I blush and shrug. "No-nothing."

_DAMNIT! WHY MUST I STUTTER!_

I forgot Christina's Candor; she can tell if I'm lying or not.

"Lie! You're biting your lip!" I stop biting my lip.

I sigh. "Fine. I ran into him thinking he was a wall but it was really Six." Christina and Will start laughing. Al joins in, but it sounds fake and forced. _His feelings for me are true. _I sigh. I don't want my walls coming down, unless I _trust that person_.

I turn red.

"Shut up! Who lost? We have a tattoo we need to see!"

Christina pouts and mumbles, "I did."

I smile.

"Come on! Show the ink!" Will lightly elbows her in the side, grinning.

She sighs, and pulls her shirt down. She takes the bandage off and it reveals the Dauntless flames on her shoulder. She looks nervous.

"And?" Al says. He can also tell if people are lying or not as a Candor-not as good as Christina-but he still can.

I raise my eyebrow. Christina pulls up her shirt and points to some small black blotch of ink near her belly button.

"Why a moth?" Will asks.

"I'm afraid of them…" She mumbles. We immediately start laughing.

Christina blushes. "SHUT UP!"

"Ok Chrissy," She interrupts me. "I hate that name."

"Too bad Chrissy." Will says. Christina smiles.

I raise my eyebrow at her. She shrugs and blushes.

"Let's go to bed."

We walk inside the dormitory and get ready for bed. I quickly take a shower. The hot water burns into my bandages. I step out and change into my black training clothes for tomorrow. Before I go under my covers to change, Christina taps me.

"I'll cover you." I smile. I change in the corner of the room while Christina covers me from everyone else in the dormitory using a blanket.

"Thanks Christina."

"No problem." I do the same for her, and crawl under my covers to sleep.

* * *

**That's chapter 6! I want to thank all the followers, reviewers, and favs!**

**-WhatifTris Writing **


	7. Chapter VII Fights and the Fence

**Hey guys, I just realized that in the last chapter I accidentally wrote that Beatrice wanted something on her back.**

**Ignore that.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Let's try to hit 70-80 for this one!**

* * *

**Chapter VII. Fights and the Fence**

BEATRICE

I wake up the next morning. I take off my bandages covering my tattoo in the bathroom. I come back into the dorms, it being awfully quiet. I yawn and stretch. I look around, noticing I am the only one awake. I look at my watch. We only have fifteen minutes until fights. I want to only wake Christina, Will, and Al up, but I feel bad.

I guess a part of me will always be Abnegation.

But then again, selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

"WAKE UP!" I yell. I hear the groans of the other initiates.

"What Stiff?!" Peter snaps.

"We have," I look at my watch.

"Ten minutes until training!" At this comment, everyone gets up. I look to my right. Christina is asleep.

"Christina," I shake her. No answer. "

Wake up!" I yell. Still nothing. "There's a moth on your face Christina!" I scream.

She instantly gets up, screams, and rapidly bats her face. I laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I shrug, still laughing. She joins in this time.

"Come on, we got to go!" Al says. Luckily we all slept in our training outfits. Christina and I run to catch up with the other initiates.

-o0o-

We run into the training room, where all the other initiates are looking at today's pairs. I search for my name, or Stiff.

**Christina/Al**

**Edward/Will**

**Drew/Molly**

**Stiff/Peter**

**Myra/**

I'm fighting Peter. I actually am happy, he seems like a worthy opponent. I look at Tobias, he seems worried but glad someone could show up Peter. I look to Christina, Will, and Al. They all look happy with the pairings. Except Al. He comes up to me.

"Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious." I feel my heart drop and my anger rise.

_Does he really think I am weak? Did he not see me break FOUR punching bags?!_

I shake my head.

"I am not weak. I can do this." I snap.

He seems hurt, but I don't care, I don't return his feelings.

o0o-

Fight by fight goes by, with Christina, Will, and Molly winning. Tobias drags Al, Edward, and Drew to the infirmary.

"Stiff and Peter."

I walk to the blood-stained mat, with my head held high, showing that I have no fear. Peter also slowly walks up, his smirk faltered. He looks genuinely scared for a second, but masks it with a cold sneer. We circle each other with our hands held up to protect our face_. _

_"__A brave man acknowledges the strengths of others." _

Tobias's words pop up in my head. I note Peter's weaknesses; he is too arrogant for his own good.

He is easily distracted. I decide to play weak. I pretend to look like I'm crying. Peter smirks.

"You okay there, Stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." _It's working._ I try not to smirk and continue acting vulnerable_. _Eric's foot tapping is getting so annoying, I want to throttle him.

"Come on Stiff. Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

He lowers his defense_. It's nearly time to strike. _I weakly kick him, and he pulls me to the ground. _Just a little more…_ I get up.

"Stop playing with her. I don't have all day." Eric sighs sarcastically. Peter smirks arrogantly. _NOW. _

I kick Peter in the gut and I sidekick him, pushing him onto his side on the floor. I kick his stomach, earning me a punch in the nose. Black dots start to stain my vision, and I shake my head. I punch his nose, and he kicks my gut.

_Pretend he is Marcus. Pretend he is the person who abused you for nine years. Pretend he ruined your life._

I try not to double over, but he kicks my feet and I fall over on my side. Currently we are both rolling around on the floor, punching each other. We are stuck on the floor, because if one of us try to stand up, the other pulls them down. I try to escape his grip and I stand up, before he pulls us both down. He is on top of me, and he pins my wrists above my head.

"YOU BITCH!" He pulls his head back, and before he can head-butt me, I punch his throat, and flip us over.

I am straddling his stomach, and I repeatedly punch his face.

Eric wolf whistles. "SHUT UP ERIC!" I growl, and Peter and I continue to punch each other. I start to see his eyes roll back. I stop straddling him and I quickly stand up. Before he can stand up, I kick his temple, hard. His eyes roll back and he stops moving.

"The Stiff wins!" I step back, and start panting heavily. Christina and Will are cheering, and Tobias is failing to hide a smile. He circles my name, then places a limp Peter over his shoulder, and walks off in the direction of the infirmary.

"Fights over! You are dismissed!" Eric yells. "You did awesome!" Christina exclaims. I blush. "Thanks." I mumble.

"Come on, let's eat dinner." Will says.

The next day, we awake to Eric's loud voice piercing through the dormitory.

"Initiates! Meet me by the train tracks in five!" I groan, and wipe my red, puffy eyes.

I had a dream-nightmare-of Marcus shooting me, throwing knives at me, and I couldn't move. The usual Thursday "lesson", however I couldn't die.

I just suffered.

I get up and shake Christina awake.

She groans, and wakes up. I change while Christina covers me, and I do the same with her.

We run to the dining hall and grab a muffin. I look at my watch. "Christina! We got to go!" We sprint to the tracks, where Tobias and Eric stand with the other initiates. We stand by Will and Al.

"What took you so long?" Will asks.

"Stumpy legs over here turned into an old lady overnight." I say, nodding to Christina.

"Shut up." She says. I snicker.

I hear a horn. The train is nearing. I break into a sprint, and Al pulls me up into a train car. I help Christina up, who helps Will up. We ride in the car with all the other initiates, and Tobias. When I see Peter limping, I can't help but laugh.

He glares at me. "What Stiff?"

I smirk. "Oh nothing. I'm just proud of my handiwork."

He and his trio glare at me. "

BURN!" Christina whole car erupts in laughter.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Tobias cuts in. T

he car is engulfed with silence.

"What do you think is out there? I mean, beyond the fence?" I ask.

Christina shrugs. "A bunch of farms, I guess."

"Yeah, but I mean…past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?" I roll my eyes.

"Monsters!" Christina teases and makes hand motions. I smile and roll my eyes.

-o0o-

I zone out until the train wheels squeak and stop moving. I hop off the train car.

"Follow me." Tobias beckons for us. We follow him, and he stops at the gate.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-" He is cut off by Will.

"Patrols for what purpose?" His voice is dripping with curiosity.

"I suppose you'll discover that it you find yourself among them." He continues. "_As_ I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

Tobias looks at him levelly in the eye. "I was first."

First? _That explains how good he is at everything…_

"And you chose to be a faction ambassador? Why didn't you get leadership?"

"I didn't want to." Tobias's voice goes flat.

We are led to the next gate, and I see something familiar. I see the personal gray car I drove in to the Choosing Ceremony.

I look at the car and _Marcus_ comes out. My eyes widen in fear and my muscles lock.

No, no, no. The vivid painful memories of him cut deep into my mind.

I immediately hide and try to blend in with the other initiates, between Myra and Christina. He goes up to Tobias and they talk for a bit. I wonder why?

_Right, Tobias is the Ambassador to Abnegation._

I overhear snippets of their conversation; "Erudite…Articles…Lies." _Erudite Articles? _

_They wrote some fake ones about Tobias transferring…What'd they write about me? _

ach faction normally gets copies, I guess we'll just have to wait.

_I hope Marcus doesn't tell Tobias anything about me, or even mention me._

Tobias finishes his conversation with Marcus, who drives back to Abnegation in the car. We follow Tobias to the train. He helps me up, while all the other initiates are in the car in front of us. He places a hand on my cheek, I flinch.

He sighs. "I know something's wrong. No one just demolishes four punching bags in an hour and is okay."

_He knows? About Marcus? I hope not…_

He pulls his hand away. "Good fight by the way."

I smile. I walk through the door and into the other train car with the other initiates.

Christina smiles. "So…what were you and Tobias up to?" She says, but whispers 'Tobias'.

I blush. "He told me I had a good fight." She smiles even wider.

"It's nothing Christina."

"Sureeeeeeeeee."

"Hey, how's Will?" I smirk. This time, it's her time to redden.

"Touché."

* * *

**Please review! I will update at 70 or 80.**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	8. Chapter VIII The Ferris Wheel

**Guys, thank you so much for the plentiful amount of reviewers!**

**Let's try to hit 100 reviews and 3 follows/favorites for this one!**

**P.S I want to change my Pen name to something else, what do you guys think?**

* * *

**Chapter VIII. The Ferris Wheel**

**BEATRICE**

I seem to keep having frequent nightmares of Marcus, and it didn't seem to help with seeing him yesterday. Last night, I didn't dream of him killing me, or tormenting me, but him as me. I was out of control and couldn't contain my capacity to kill. _I turned into Marcus._ I shake my head.

"Initiates! Meet us by the train tracks!" I look up and see Eric, Tobias, the Dauntless born, and other Dauntless members. The groans of my fellow initiates are caused by the Dauntless born flashing their flashlights everywhere and causing havoc. I meet Tobias's gaze, and we stare at each other for a few seconds. "Are you deaf, Stiff?" Eric's voice snaps me out of my trance. I look up to see the others changing. Tobias and the others leave. I exit my bed and grab a pair of training clothes. I change with the help with Christina, who is and I quote, 'Too lazy to get up off my ass and change', so she changes out in the open like the other initiates.

-o0o-

We run to meet up with the Dauntless born, Tobias, and Eric. They stand alongside the train tracks with some Dauntless members that I see hanging out with Tobias from time to time. "Grab a gun." I grab the nearest gun, still haunted by my nightmare. I hold it cautiously. The other initiates follow. Tobias, Eric, the Dauntless born, and the other members seem to already have their equipment.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks Tobias, their backs turned against us.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" Tobias seems pretty annoyed.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric playfully shoves Tobias in the shoulder with his last comment.

We wait in silence until the train pulls up behind Tobias. He pulls his hand out for me to grab. He pulls me up, and I feel a jolt of electricity. Once I am on the train, I instantly let go and don't look at him. I hear him sigh faintly. I stand next to Christina and Will, Al across from us. The train doors close, and once everyone's inside, Tobias opens his mouth to talk, facing us with Eric.

"These guns are not real, but if shot, you will be paralyzed and feel the pain of a real bullet, however it will only last a minute." A bullet? I'm used to being shot. _Marcus did it for fun._

"We'll be divided into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second will get off and do the same." The car curves into a turn, and I grab the door for balance; Tobias doing the same.

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" Drew shouts.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone from not Dauntless would ask." Tobias raises an eyebrow and glances at Eric to his right. "You get to win, of course."

Eric cuts in. "Six and I will be your team captains. Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?" Tobias nods. I am pretty happy; beating Peter I am _bound_ to be in the first few picked. I just want to be with Christina, and not Eric.

"You go first." Tobias says quietly.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Tobias leans against the door frame and sighs, eyes scanning us. "I want the Stiff."

I blush. Eric's smirk faltered. He mumbles something that sounds like; "I was going to choose her." I shiver. _I guess my name for now is 'Stiff.'_

"Peter." Eric says.

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will." Tobias bites his thumbnail. I realize his strategy; _he's picking the faster initiates. Leaving the bulkier, stronger ones to Eric. However I am stronger and bulkier than Christina, why did he pick me?_

"Al."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me." Eric sounds annoyed at this, but Edward looks pleased. I can't help but smile.

After Eric and Tobias choose the remaining Dauntless-born and members, we have our teams picked out.

"Your team can get off second." Eric says.

"Don't do me any favors," Tobias replies with a smile. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off."

He bites down on his lip piercings. I resist the urge to shiver. "Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

We stand and go to Tobias, and follow him out of the train. I feel large hands on my back, and Molly shoves me. I luckily catch my balance and barrel roll out of the train, landing on my feet. I stand and turn around.

She looks pissed, and I glare at her. We begin walking in some kind of formation.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" I see a Dauntless born talking to Tobias.

She bats her eyebrows at a terrible flirtatious act, and the way Tobias is reacting, makes me laugh. I look at Christina who seems to also notice this, and we stifle a laugh together.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise." We seem to be walking in the direction of a…Ferris wheel? I shiver.

I hate heights.

"Come on, Six," The girl whines and throws him a flirtatious smile. She rubs her hand on Tobias's biceps-I can't be jealous because of how pathetic this is, wait did I just say I was jealousI start to snicker with Christina, who walks next to me, at her pathetic flirting act. Tobias brushes her hand off and I can't help but feel happy. I smile.

"Navy Pier." We turn to the voice; the first jumper. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

"Let's go there, then." We follow Tobias who breaks out into a sprint, making us run as well. We walk across a bridge and arrive at an old rusty carousel next to a Ferris wheel.

I gulp when I notice how tall it is. Tobias sits on one of the horses and looks up. I zone out while Will grabs the flag from him and everyone starts arguing. This is getting annoying. I look at Tobias, and he shares the same look. He whistles, getting everyone's attention.

"Here's the plan, you will stay here while I climb the Ferris wheel,"

_Ferris wheel?_

My heart drops to my feet and I gulp.

"I will search for their flag, and when I come down, four will charge forward, while three will flank around and get the flag." We nod.

Tobias runs off toward the Ferris wheel, and I can't help but follow him.

He starts climbing the ladder and I say, "Tobias."

He looks over his shoulder. "Yes?" His voice sounds strained from hanging onto the rungs. I secure my gun strap over my shoulder to keep it from falling; I see Tobias has done the same.

"I came to find out what you are doing." I say, keeping my voice calm.

"I'm seeking higher ground, but I thought you already knew that when I was explaining." He says playfully. I smile.

"I'm coming."

"I'll be fine, I've done this before."

"Undoubtedly." The word escapes my lips without a trace of sarcasm.

He smiles, dropping his 'tough Six' act.

I climb after him. I start to slow down and my breath picks up when we descend higher and higher. "So tell me, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing." He asks.

"Teamwork." I reply. The panic in me is growing by the second. I hope he doesn't hear the fear in my voice.

_Heights give me too many bad memories._

He laughs. "Maybe not." I say quietly, as my breath hitching in my throat lowers my voice.

"Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority." I struggle to hold on as the wind sways my bruised, thinner, yet muscular built body around.

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." I suddenly realize how close I am to Tobias. I feel safer, calmer with him here, as if we _aren't _climbing a hundred foot Ferris wheel.

I notice him almost miss the next rung and I realize I'm distracting him too.

"Now tell me, what do you think learning strategy has to do with…bravery?"

I take in another nervous breath. "It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it," I start to breath heavily as I look down, seeing that the other initiates look like ants.

Big mistake.

I start to breath even heavier.

"Are you all right?" I look up and see that Tobias is looking down at me with a concerned look.

I gulp. "Are you human, Tobias? Being up this high…It doesn't scare you at all?"

He looks over his shoulder, but he looks confident.

A huge gust of wind pushes my body down, and I grab Tobias's arm before I fall. My heartbeat is picking up, knowing I just nearly _died_. I feel the electricity I feel whenever he touches me, and he carefully places me back securely onto the ladder.

"You okay?" He asks me. I am short of breath.

"Yes." I say, my voice sounds strained.

"You're afraid of heights. How will you survive in the Dauntless compound?" I sigh. I knew he'd figure it out eventually.

"I'll try to ignore it, pretend it doesn't exist."

_Good excuse, Beatrice! I'm not Beatrice anymore though, I don't know what I am. _

_Abnegation, Dauntless, or Divergent_. He stares at me. And I stare back.

"What?" I notice my voice has gone eerily quiet, because of the lack of oxygen.

"Nothing. We're not high enough."

_OH MY FREAKING GOD. WTF._

"For God's sake, Tobias."

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do." Crap.

I just _had _to say that. I hear him sigh and smile. I look down again and gasp in fear. He puts his hand out for me to grab and pulls me onto the ledge he's sitting at. I back away as far as I can from the ledge crouching, while he sits with his legs hanging off the ledge.

IS HE _CRAZY?!_

"See that?" Tobias is pointing at a faint, distinctive green light on a balcony.

I notice how close we are. My face is so close to his, that if I'd lean any further, my nose would be in his hair. I calmly breathe.

"Yeah." I smile. Without Tobias, I would have never climbed this contraption, or even go NEAR it.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. At the top of that building, on the balcony. There's bound to be several people guarding inside." He says and looks at me for a second, then remembers what we're doing.

"Okay. Um," He clears his throat. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you." We climb down slowly in silence.

I hear a bar cling and I look up to see Tobias hanging by one hand. "Help!" He gasps.

I start to panic. "Hold on! Just hold on! I have an idea." I try to keep my voice steady and calm for his sake, but I know he can hear the panic rising in my throat.

I climb down the ladder as quickly but as carefully as I can. I run towards the control panel at the bottom of the Ferris wheel and I try to open the hatchet; locked. I kick and kick the lock, still locked. I pretend its Marcus, and I slam into the lock, breaking it. I open the panel and find loose wires everywhere. "Uh…" School would've been in handy by now. I pick up a red and blue wire and connect them.

Lights overhead turn on, and I hear gears rotating. I run back to see Tobias rolling out of the way before being nearly crushed by a car. He stands up and whoops.

"That was AWESOME!" I mentally face palm. I take his hands in mine.

"Are you okay?!" He nods. I immediately blush when I notice that we're holding hands. I let go and he blushes.

"You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked. We wouldn't have had to climb it in the first place." I say. He shrugs.

"Well I couldn't just let you hang there. Come on, we got a game to win." I point out.

He wraps his arm around mine and we walk towards Christina and three others. I notice the absence of Will and two other teammates. "Where'd the others go?" I ask.

A Dauntless member looks behind us, in the direction of the Ferris wheel, and her eyes widen.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel? What the hell are you thinking?! You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us!'" She shakes her head. "If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?!" I smile.

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are." I say. My breathing has gone back to normal.

"We? I thought only Six was going to climb the wheel." Christina looks from me to Tobias.

I shrug.

"What do we do now?" Another Dauntless member asks.

"Follow my original strategy." Tobias says. Will and the others come back in time for Tobias to explain his plan again. They nod.

"Sounds good," the Dauntless born girl says, clapping her hands. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?"

Christina, the first jumper, and I flank around while Tobias charges the front with the other Dauntless born and Will.

Christina and I run behind Eric and his team, who seem unaware of us. I look up and the flag is at the top of another building. I run inside with Christina watching my back. We run up the stairs and I shoot Peter while Christina shoots Molly.

We run out to the balcony, and I raise the bright green, illuminating flag. Christina and I hold it together. We look at each other and smile. We reach over the balcony, showing our team that we are victorious. Eric and his team are scowling.

We run down the stairs and are greeted with our team cheering and clapping me on the back. I try not to wince. Christina and I hold the flag high, earning louder whoops. Tobias comes up to me.

"Well done." I smile. He smiles back.

* * *

**Guys, please review, follow, and favorite!  
I'm thinking of following my pen name.**

**Goal for this chapter is 100 reviews, and 3 more follows and/or favorites!**

**~WhatifTris Writing**


	9. Chapter IX The Knife That Pierces

**Guys, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to my nickname in real life.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Also check out The Beauty of One .**

* * *

**Chapter IX. The Knife That Pierces**

**BEATRICE**

We jump into the train. And unlike the train ride on the way here, the whole car is filled with chatter. Eric's team is scowling, while we are chatty and talking.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Al says.

"Well, you weren't on our team." I state.

"Life isn't fair Albert." Christina says.

"Yeah, true." He mumbles.

Peter and his trio keep throwing dirty looks at us. I'm worried if he tries something, he seems to hate me. I mean, I already showed him up during guns and fight practice, then I whooped his ass at fights, then I beat him in Capture the Flag.

-o0o-

We continue talking about random things, including Dauntless cake, which is amazing, until the train stops. "Initiates, training tomorrow morning again in the training room. Don't be late." We nod and hop off the train. "We should celebrate!" Will says.

"Yeah! How?" Christina asks.

I shrug. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's eat Dauntless cake for dinner in celebration!" They smile.

"Al, you coming?" He nods.

"Sure."

We walk to the dining hall and eat Dauntless cake while chatting. "THIS. IS. HEAVENLY." Christina exclaims. I laugh.

After our celebration, Will, Christina, and Al head back to the dormitory. "You coming?" I shake my head. "Going to walk around the Pit."

They nod. Christina is about to open her mouth but I interrupt her. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She closes her mouth and pouts. "Fine." She harrumphs, and they walk into the dorms.

I walk to the tattoo parlor back at the Pit. "Hey Tori!" She looks up from sketching something. "Hey! Back for more?" I nod.

We walk into her private office and she locks the door. "What you want?"

"Can I get something on my back? To cover the scars?" She nods.

"What'd you like?" I think about it. What would I like permanently on my back?

"The five faction symbols engulfed in flames." She looks shocked.

"Are you sure? People will know you're…" I can finish off her sentence in my brain- Divergent.

I nod. "I really doubt I'm going to let anyone see my back." I say laughing to brighten the mood. It does, because Tori smiles. I lay on my stomach. And the tattoo needle hits my skin.

-o0o-

After about thirty minutes, she finishes. I look at my back in the mirror. My whole back is inked with the five faction symbols vertically; Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Amity, with flames and designs swirling to the back of my shoulders and part of my neck. The small white scars are barely visible, but can still be seen if you look closely.

"You like your tat?" I nod and smile.

"How much?" And just when she is about to open her mouth to decline, I cut her off.

"And don't say no because I already feel bad."

"If you pay me, you won't be able to come back. It's fine, I don't want any points. I enjoy tattooing people." Tori says.

"Bu-" I am cut off by Tori.

"No charge!" I sigh.

"Fine! Thank you!" We hug. She bandages the tattoo and I leave.

I walk back into the initiate dorms to find everyone asleep. I tip-toe into the shower and let it wash away my stress. I change into my training outfit for tomorrow and sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up. I didn't have a dream or a nightmare last night, probably because I was so tired from Capture the Flag.

"Christina! Will! Al! Get up off your ass!" At this, the whole dorm stirs.

"What?" Will mumbles. I look at my watch. I am the only one ready for training, while the others have just woken up.

"Training's in fifteen minutes!" I feel like an alarm clock. I wait for Christina, Will, and Al, who get ready in ten minutes, so we stop by the dining hall and grab a chocolate chip muffin. In Abnegation, I never had eaten chocolate, heck, I barely _ate anything at all!_ We run to the training room after finishing our muffins. I look at my watch, two minutes early. I sigh.

We line up. I notice new targets have been posted and each station has three knives. Knife throwing. I gulp. Eric straightens his posture. "Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives and pay attention while Six demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." We all stand there, and look at him. I am afraid of making a mistake, so I don't move. "Now!" He shouts, and I scramble to pick up the weapons. I look at Tobias. The knife feels dangerous in my palm, just like with the gun.

I watch as he takes stance and throws two knives, hitting the center of the target, ending up millimeters from each other.

"Line up." Eric yells. I stand in front of a target. I look around see the other initiates throwing and missing the target. I tune out Eric's pacing and yelling from behind me. I tune out the sound of knives clattering to the floor.

I take stance and hold my arm up in the air, preparing to release the knife, when I see it.

I see not a plain old target. I see a frail, small blonde crying girl standing against a wall. A man comes in with knives in hand.

_Marcus told me one day to stand at the wall. He held twelve knives, which was also how old I was. He threw them at me. I was stabbed in the ear, the side of my stomach, and nearly my heart. It was millimeters from it. I cried the whole time. Marcus was laughing sadistically the whole time. _

Anger fumes in me, and the target reappears. But this time, it changes again. Not to my scarring childhood.

Not to any of my punishments.

But to my so called "Father."

My blood burns in my veins and I instantly release the knife.

It strikes bead center.

Where I imagined Marcus' heart to be.

By now, I no longer hear the sound of knives falling onto the floor. I look up to see the other initiates are staring at me. By now, I have tears held up in my eyes. I refrain from crying. Eric and Tobias are surprised.

"What?!" I growl.

At this, the other initiates turn back to their targets. I look at my feet.

_Why am I crying? Is it because I was scared? No. it was because he did that to me._

My grip on the knife grows so tight, my knuckles turn purple.

_This is revenge. Marcus._

I throw the knives, and they end up millimeters from one another, next to the first knife. I go retrieve the knives, not caring if I get hit with an airborne knife.

I seem to intimidate the other initiates, because they stop throwing for me. I look at Christina, and we smile and hold back a laugh. I grab my knives and continue throwing.

-o0o-

An hour later, Al is the only one who hasn't hit the target. Edward, Peter, Christina, Will, and I can make continuous Bullseyes. Eric is getting into Al. "How slow are you initiate?!" I watch as Eric yells at him to go get his knife, which is on the floor. Al retorts.

"Everyone stop!" Eric shouts. "Clear out of the ring…all except you." Eric hisses at Al.

"Stand in front of the target. Hey Six, give me a hand here, huh?" He calls out. Tobias sighs and scratches his eyebrow with the knife he's holding, and walks over there.

"You're going to stand there as he throws these knives until you learn not to flinch," Eric says, stepping back. Oh no. I've been in this situation before. I can't let Al stand there, but I can't take his place. I feel tears on the brims of my eyes. Christina holds me while we hold back tears together.

Tobias holds the knife back, prepared to throw it. That's it. I can't take it.

"Stop it." I stop forward out of Christina's grip. "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." I glare at Eric.

He smirks and picks at his nails. "Then it should be easy for you…if you're willing to take his place?" He says casually. My heart drops to my feet.

I am scarred after what Marcus did to me.

I can't do it again.

I look at Tobias.

He won't hit me, I know it, and I can't back down. I step through the crowd of initiates and I move in front of the target.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" Tobias says quietly. I nod. He sighs and throws the knife. I don't flinch. Even this brings back so many bad memories, I learned nor to flinch. Marcus did this daily for a month once, and he stopped and got bored when I didn't flinch or show fear.

"You about done Stiff?" He asks me.

"No." I reply coldly. I glare at him.

He throws the next knife. It lands inches above my head. I do not flinch.

"Come on, Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it," He replies in the same cold, slow, voice.

"Shut up, Six!" I yell. I cross my arms.

He throws the knife. I feel blood trickling down the side of my neck. I feel my ear. He nicked it. It doesn't seem hurt at all. I smile.

Eric smirks. "Having some déjà vu, Six?"

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for the day." Eric says. I file out with Christina, Will, and Al.

I tense as Eric squeezes my shoulder, making me cringe.

"I should keep my eye on you." He whispers in my ear, I shudder, I don't want him near me, or even looking at me. He is cruel, like Marcus.

Tobias and I are left alone in the room. "Is your ear okay?" He comes up to me and looks majorly concerned.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel like anything." He nods.

"How? When that happened to me, it hurt for a while."

That's what Eric meant by 'having some déjà vu, Six'.

I shrug. "I'm used to pain." When those words leave my mouth, I instantly regret them. He looks at me strange.

"Since I transferred to Dauntless, I mean." I make an excuse. He doesn't push the topic.

"You should get to lunch. Your friends should be waiting for you." I nod, and leave the room.

* * *

**Please review! Goal is 3 more follows and/or favorites, and 5 more reviews!  
~WhatifTris Writing/TrissyPoo**


	10. Chapter X Ranking and Butter Knives

**Everyone, I just want to thank you all so much for the HUGE amount of reviews, follows, favorites, and support for all of my stories!  
Please check out The Beauty of One **

**Please review! Should I do Candor or Dauntless? I don't know, what about you?**

**Nice long chapter with 3500 words for you awesome Divergenters! (Like Directioners but more badass im not a fan of One Direction, they r too boyish)**

* * *

**Chapter X. Ranking and Butter Knives**

**BEATRICE**

I run into the dining hall, with the normal Dauntless volume.

Screaming.

I find Christina, Will, and Al sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I grab a piece of Dauntless cake and sit down next across Will, next to Christina.

"What took you so long? And is your ear okay?" She asks.

I laugh. "I'm fine, I had to get it bandaged. It didn't hurt at all."

Al seems to avoiding my gaze and he looks down. I realize that I probably made him look weak, but I couldn't just stand there watching!

Christina looks at my plate. "Again? Dude, you've had Dauntless cake every meal for the past two days." I shrug.

"I'm Dauntless."

"True." Will nods.

I look at my watch. "We still got an hour until fights. Want to rest back at the dormitory?" I offer.

"Sure." We walk to the dormitory.

Al and Will fall asleep, so I decide to take a shower. I remove the soaked bandage on my stomach and look at my tattoo, running my fingers admiringly across the five faction symbols.

I wrap my towel around myself and I realize that I have no clothing. "Christina!" I hear no answer. I peek around the corner and see Christina, Will, and Al asleep, and Peter and his trio walk in. Great.

I walk over to my bed and pull out a black long sleeve and pants. I look up to see Peter smirking. "Well Stiff, you certainly have a nice body." I stand up, and tighten the towel around my body.

"I don't know Peter, how about we take a look?" Molly says.

Drew, Molly, and Peter surround me. They pull my towel and I run into the girl's bathroom in the hallway across from the dormitory. I can hear their cackling. I hope they didn't see my scars.

I crouch down to the floor against the wall with tears flowing out of my eyes.

Peter's evil sneer with his matching deadly eyes scared me.

It wasn't the first time I've been violated.

Sometimes, all the time, in Abnegation I wish I was a boy.

Because one night when Marcus came home drunk, he raped me.

Without protection.

It's happened three or four times, the rest of his attempts failed because I knocked him out before he could touch me.

It's hard to believe I'm not pregnant. I think I had a miscarriage from his beatings. He always fainted of being drunk before he was…done.

The painful memories that always seem and will forever haunt me stabs through my mind like a knife. I start sobbing.

I change and walk to the dormitory, where Christina is awake, and Al, Will, and Peter and his trio are gone. She smiles at me, but that smile drops instantly as she sees my tear-stained face.

"OMG! What happened?!" She frantically ask.

"Peter…" Is all I say, before my fists clench in anger. Christina fumes with me.

-o0o-

As we walk into the training room, I see Peter and his trio glare at us. I look at the pairings.

**Peter/Edward**

**Christina/Al**

**Drew/Myra**

**Molly/Stiff**

**Will/**

I smile. I'm fighting Molly. I watch as the fights go one by one.

I smirk when Edward gives Peter a nice, black eye in addition to my damage I did to him yesterday. Christina knocks out Al, and Drew easily beats Myra. Then it's my fight.

"Stiff and Molly."

I step up to the mat, and get into fighting stance. "Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek, Stiff?" I growl at her comment.

"By the way, nice tattoo! I love the Dauntless flames!" I cringe. Luckily, I was too far away, and the tattoo covered my scars from their sight. Also, they couldn't have been able to see the five faction symbols with my speed. I feel anger rise in my throat. _No one will violate me like that again. No one._

Molly throws a punch at me, but I dodge and kick her back. She falls down. I punch her in the throat. I kick her side, kick her stomach; anywhere. _That's what you get BITCH! _

I see nothing but red.

I continue kicking her, and I feel arms restrain me from kicking her again.

"You won. Stop." Tobias mutters in my ear. I look at Molly, who's a mass of blood on the mat_. _

_I_ _could've killed her_. I'm a _monster_.

I look at Christina, Will, and Al. They look horrified. I look at Eric, who is smirking. I look at Tobias with a crazed look in my eyes.

I breathe deeply and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"I think you should leave. Take a walk." I nod.

"I'm fine." I mumble, and walk out of the room escaping the shocked gaze of my friends, and the proud sneer on Eric's cruel face.

_I'm turning into Marcu- No. _

_I am not him, I will never be. _

_I was just mad at what Molly did._

That night, I have another nightmare of Marcus.

-o0o-

"Attention!" I turn to Eric's loud voice ringing through the dormitory of sleepy initiates. "I want to give you some advice about today." What's so special about today? Right, its visiting day. A.K.A., hide-where-Marcus-can't-find-me day. Christina wouldn't stop blabbing about it during dinner last night.

"If by some miracle your families do come to visit you," I scoff.

Miracle, my ass.

"Which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'faction before blood' very seriously here."

I like that phrase.

But I don't have any blood that I wouldn't kill, or they are already dead.

"Attachment to your family suggests that you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be_ shameful_. Understand?" We nod. I, like most of the other initiates, head back to sleep. I black out once my head touches the pillow.

-o0o-

"Hey! Wake up!" I groan, and move the hand off of my shoulder. "Five more minutes…" I mumble. A pillow hits me in the face. "IM UP!" I look up to see Christina with a pillow in her hand. I look around to see that we are the only ones in here.

"What?" I sigh.

"It's visiting day!" If Marcus came…no. He wouldn't come to save his life.

I get up and yawn. "Point?"

"We have to dress up!" _NO._

I must have a look of terror on my face because Christina falls back onto the floor, laughing.

"Yo-Your! Face!" She gasps and goes back to laughing.

"Well, I am NOT dressing up." I cross my arms.

She stops laughing. She pouts. "Please?" I shake my head.

"Fine." She harrumphs. I smile in victory.

I sit on my bed as I watch her come out of the bathroom in a beautiful black dress that reaches her mid-thigh. "When did you get that?"

She blushes. "When you took a walk around the Pit, I sort of dragged Will shopping."

I immediately crack up. "So you two were on a DATE?" She turns redder than a tomato.

"NO!" She says. The dormitory door opens and I turn to see Will and Al walk in. Will's jaw is dropped and he stares at Christina.

"Will!" I snap my fingers next to his ear, breaking him out of his trance. I laugh when he blushes.

"Let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving." We walk out of the dormitory.

-o0o-

"I hope my dad comes! I want to show him the cool hawk tattoo I got!" Al shouts, running through the Pit with Christina on his back.

"Yeah. Well, my parents don't exactly care how I am now. Only that I pass initiation. Guess that's what I get when I have competitive Candor parents." Christina says, jumping off Al's back.

"Hey!" Al says.

"We were all thinking it!" Christina reasons. We nod.

"True." Will says.

I walk next to them with my hands in my pockets.

"What about your parents? Think they'll come?" Christina asks me. I sigh. I know that I'm not just going to tell them that my mom's dead, and Marcus would never come to see his disgrace of a daughter.

"I don't think so." I mumble.

They all exchange thoughtful glances, but I do not want to be pitied. "Let's go eat."

We walk to the dining room and eat some Dauntless cake for breakfast.

Hey, cake is cake!

After eating, we walk to the Pit and find it full of people with different color clothing, including black.

No gray so far, I sigh in relief. I watch as Christina, and Will go off to their parents, who happily hug each other.

I feel tears well up in my eyes watching them.

Where'd Al go? A pair of Candor parents that are very tall and bulky and look like him come up to me.

"Have you seen Albert?" I shake my head, and look back to Christina and Will with their families. I don't follow them; I wouldn't want to be a third wheel, as I already am with Will and Christina. I decide to hang out by the chasm.

I lean against the railing and watch the rushing water crash against the concrete wall, feeling the spray on my face. I tune out the happy chatter of the other families. I let the tears silently roll down my face. I am happy Marcus isn't here, but that's not why I'm crying.

I'm crying because when I see other happy families, I think of Marcus and Evelyn. I think of how I never deserved to be abused; it was never for my own good unlike Marcus said.

I hear footsteps nearing me and I look to my side to see a blushing Tobias and a familiar woman in gray who somewhat looks like him walking towards me.

"Hello, my name is Natalie." Tobias comes and joins this awkward conversation_. _

_Natalie. _

_Natalie Prior. _

_Wife to Andrew Prior._ I gulp_, I hope she doesn't recognize me._ I don't see Andrew around.

"Um, I don't really have a name, but it's nice to meet you." She shakes my hand.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

_Great. She remembers me._ I try not to let my panic show.

"No, I don't think so. I am one of Tobias's initiates though."

I can feel my whole body go cold.

"Well, I'll leave you to your reunion." I say, and walk away. I watch as Tobias visually relaxes, and Natalie playfully shoves him and says something, making him blush a deeper red. I feel a slight blush coming up my face when he looks at me.

I hang out by the chasm, desperately waiting for ranks.

"This is one of my friends, um, who doesn't have a name." I turn around to see Will and an older version of him as a girl dressed in blue. She scoffs. Erudites.

"No name? How dumb." I frown.

"Cara! Be nice!" Will nudges Cara.

"I'll leave you to your little reunion." I sound like a broken record. I begin to walk away, but I see him. My heart rate picks up and I immediately run and hide somewhere; anywhere. I find a decent place between some rocks under the waterfall bridge.

"Has anyone seen my daughter, Beatrice?" Marcus's voice rings through the Pit at its standard low, quiet and soft volume.

"Who the hell is Beatrice?" I sigh in relief at Tobias' comment, yet I take in a breath as I hear Marcus's next words.

"Tobias, anyone, take me to my daughter or I swear I'll have you killed."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eaton. I don't know where she is."

"Can someone tell me where my goddamn daughter is?" I quiver with fear underneath the waterfall bridge, praying to God; any deity out there, that he won't find me.

"Who the hell is Beatrice?" I hear Eric yell, probably joining into the scene to calm the pissed Abnegation leader. Eric_._

_PLEASE do not tell. I could die._

The memory of the first nightmare I had here flashes back in my head.

"My daughter! The Abnegation kid. Yay tall, blonde hair, shaky little thing." I guess he's making hand movements, but I don't care. I want him to leave.

"You mean no name?"

"What?"

"I don't know any Beatrice, but that sounds a hell of a lot like no name, or Stiff, except without the shakiness."

"Okay then, where is no name or Stiff?" I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

Come on, Eric, no matter how much I don't like you, _please_ don't tell him.

"I don't know, man. Sorry." I sigh in relief as I hear Marcus storm out of the Dauntless compound, quietly whispering profanities.

I climb up from my hiding place and look around, seeing no Marcus. I sigh.

I look around. Luckily, everyone who isn't visiting the compound is too drunk to notice Marcus's scene. I meet Tobias's gaze, who raises an eyebrow. I look down, avoiding his gaze.

I look at my watch. We have ten minutes until dinner. I look around and find Will and Cara, who scowls at me. "Will! Get Christina and Al! We have dinner than ranks!" Will nods. He hugs Cara, and runs off to get the others.

I walk into the dining hall, and save four seats. I wait for Will, Al, and Christina to come. I haven't seen Al since we walked to the Pit after Eric's speech. I look up to see Will and Christina sitting down.

"There you are. Where's Al?" I ask. They shrug.

"I was going to ask you." Will states.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Christina adds in.

We eat our hamburgers, which are my favorite-besides rich and creamy Dauntless cake-and talk.

I finish my burger and decide to go back to the dormitory to rest before rankings; we still have an hour. "I'm heading back to the dorms to rest, if you wander around, try to find Al." I say, and leave.

I walk inside the dormitory, expecting it to be empty, but I find Al on his bed. His eyes are red and puffy; he looks like he's been crying. "There you are!" I exclaim.

"Your parents were looking for you. Did they find you?" He shakes his head and I sit down next to him on the bed.

This isn't the happy, cheery Al I know. Something's wrong. "You didn't want to see them?" I ask.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing," He starts nervously. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying." _Candors._

"What's wrong with how you're doing?"

He sighs. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well."

"By choice, though. Couldn't you tell them that too?" My voice is shrouded in worry.

"Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they say they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless; both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them."

I tap my fingers against my knee. "Oh. Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?" I understand Al, but I would never do anything for my parents. _Parent. He isn't a parent; he's practically the devil. And I transferred to get away from that hell._

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because…I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people. Like you did for me. That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not…hurting people for no reason." My lips slightly part in surprise_. _

_Al sounds so wise; he'd be an Erudite!_

"Maybe it will be better once initiation is over." I suggest.

"Too bad I might come in last," He says. "I guess we'll see tonight.

We sit in silence for a bit. I look at my feet.

"I feel braver when I'm around you, you know." My stomach lurches. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do." I resist the urge to laugh or smile.

The same way I do? I am bound to be in the top ranked, but I still feel for him as a friend.

I feel an arm pressing on my shoulder; Al's. I tense and wince at the pressure it holds on my wounds. I lean forward so that his arm falls off my shoulder.

"Um…I…" He says. "Um…sorry. I wasn't trying to…um. Sorry." I feel Al stiffen beside me.

"I should go," I am completely embarrassed. Al nods at me sheepishly. "You going to be okay? I mean, because of your parents. Not because…" I trail off as Al nods. _This is so awkward._

"Oh. Yeah. I'll see you later." I nod and walk out the door and join Christina and Will back at the dining hall.

"You all right?" Will asks.

"Yeah. I found Al. Apparently he likes me." Christina smiles.

I sigh. "No I do not like him back, I do not like anyone." Her smile drops.

"We should go…rankings." They nod.

"It was really awkward, cause' Al sounded like some old wise, Erudite!" I say, trying to brighten the mood.

"Hey!" Will says.

"What? It's true!" I defend. We all laugh together, and walk to the dorms. I look at my watch. "CRAP! Guys! We have three minutes!" They look shocked, and we all start running.

-o0o-

We all run in with a minute to spare. I sigh. Tobias sits on my bed with a chalkboard faced away from us on his lap_. Why is he on my bed? He probably just sat on a random one_.

"For those of you just coming in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to skill level."

"The number of points you earned depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat." I smile. I haven't lost a single fight, but I wasn't fighting one day. Still; I beat Peter and Molly easily. My stomach churns when I remember Molly's beaten body, all thanks to me being fueled by anger.

She deserved it.

"You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone with a higher skill rank, I don't reward on praying the weak; that's cowardice." His eyes drift in Molly's direction. I resist the urge to laugh. "Stage two is weighed more heavily than stage one, because it's more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it's extremely hard to rank high in initiation if you ranked low in stage one. We will announce cuts tomorrow," Tobias continues. "The fact that you are a transfer or a Dauntless born will not be taken into consideration. Any combination of initiates could be possible for the four cuts tomorrow. That said, here are the first ranks." He flips over the board and I search my for my name on the list, which doesn't take a while.

**Stiff**

**Edward**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

**Myra**

I got first! I look at Christina and Will, and they smile back. At least Al didn't get dead last. The look Peter and his trio are throwing me says, 'You're dead'. I shiver.

Tobias leaves. "Congrats! You got first!" Will claps me on the back. I wince. They look at me for an explanation. "Sore from the fights." They nod. I look back to the chalkboard.

First.

I belong here.

I take a shower with Christina covering me, and we switch places. I change into my black usual training outfit and I head to sleep. "Night!" I say.

"Night!" Christina says.

-o0o-

I hear a thump and immediately tense in alert. Knowing Peter, he'd try something on me.

I look up to see Drew with a butter knife over my eye. "Don't move Stiff, make it easier for yourself." I scream and kick his place where the sun doesn't shine-well with Drew, or anyone one of his friends, the sun doesn't shine anywhere, just evil and darkness-I hear footsteps and someone bumping into the wall.

I hear a pair of screams and I hear multiple footsteps running out of the dormitory. "Turn on the lights!" I scream. The light turns on, and I see Edward bleeding on the floor with a butter knife in his eye, and Myra sobbing next to him_. _

_They should stop giving out butter knives for free in the dining hall._ I run to help. "Hey, calm down, don't pull the knife." I say.

"Pull it out! It burns!" Edward sobs.

"I know, just wait for the doctor." I turn to the door to see an alarmed Tobias and Eric. They bring Edward to the infirmary, who is followed by Myra. I notice two certain figures are gone; Peter and Drew.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for supporting me!**

**Goal for this is 5 more reviews, and 3 more follows/favorites!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	11. Chapter XI Blown Away

**Guys, Thank you SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME REACH 15000 VIEWS! U GUYS R AMAZING!**

**Some Candor or Dauntless here!**

**PLEASE REVIEW,FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!\**

**P.S. This chapter has more cuss words than my normal chapters (duh its Candor or Dauntless) But NO F-BOMBS!**

**THERE IS A REASON THIS IS RATED T FOR SOME CUSS WORDS.**

**Anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter XI. Blown Away**

**BEATRICE**

I don't know why, but after Edward got stabbed with that butter knife, I just wanted to be alone.

I walk out of bed and sooner or later, I find myself in a secluded hallway. I hear footsteps and loud voices.

"Hey!"

I look up to see a Dauntless born-the first jumper who was on my team for Capture the Flag-the one with the snake tattoo on his ear.

"You're the girl who ranked first right? And the one who climbed the Ferris wheel with Tobias? And the one who broke FOUR punching bags?" I nod yes to all of them, smiling.

"Want to hang with us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Zip-lining. It's a Dauntless born tradition, but I don't think they'll mind if the first ranked initiate tags along." As soon as he says the word, 'zip-lining', I think no.

I shake my head. "No thanks. What's your name?"

"Uriah. Yours?"

"Um…I don't really have one so they call me 'Stiff'." I smile.

"That makes sense," He smiles. "Would you like to come to the Candor or Dauntless party in the Dauntless-born's dormitory? You could invite some of your transfer friends."

I nod. "Sure. When?" He smiles.

"An hour or so."

"Okay. Thanks! By the way, what's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"You've never played it before?"

"Abnegation." He nods in understanding. Also, because Marcus never let me be seen by society.

"Candor is truth, which means you'll have to answer that truth. Dauntless; dare of course. The penalty is taking off one piece of clothing. Whoever's naked first loses!" He says with a smirk.

_We have to strip? I either have to wear a crap-load of layers or do every dare and truth in order not to show my scars, or tattoos._

I nod. "See you there! Thanks by the way!" He nods and we exchange smiles.

I run back to the dormitory to find Christina, Will, and Al. I look around and see Christina and Will the only ones in here, talking. I haven't seen Al since the rankings yesterday. "Christina! Will! Guess what!" I yell.

"What?" Christina asks.

"You should thank me, because I got us invited to a Candor or Dauntless party in the Dauntless born dormitory. Uriah invited me, you know, the first jumper?" I smirk.

Christina squeals and Will looks excited. Christina runs up to me and shakes me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! EEEEEE!" She squeals. I explain the rules to them and they nod.

"How do you know what Candor or Dauntless is? I thought Stiffs don't play those type of games." Will asks. I glare at him when he says 'Stiffs'. I hate that word, and to make things worse I have it as a name, but hopefully I'll only have it for now.

"Uriah explained it to me." He nods.

I notice Myra and Edwards' beds neatly fixed and their box is empty. "Where's Edward and Myra?" I ask Christina.

"Edward decided to be Factionless. Myra, followed, so they both dropped out. Two other Dauntless born were cut, so Al stays in. Where is he, anyway?" I shrug.

I put on two more shirts, adding to my first and bra. I wear my training pants with combat boots, and I put my hair up in a pony. "MAKEUP!" Christina squeals. Oh no. She pulls me down into a chair and starts adding makeup to my face. I decide to stop struggling, because that'd only ruin it, and make a mess on my face.

"You know, you can't make me look pretty." I say, with my eyes closed.

"I'm not going for pretty, I'm going for noticeable!" She exclaims.

"Done!" I open my eyes. They stick out against my face with eyeliner and mascara. It's much more than I hoped it would be, but it makes me look…striking.

"Thank you Christina!" We hug.

I look at my watch. "Let's go!"

-o0o-

Christina, Will, and I walk into the Dauntless born dormitory, and it reeks of alcohol. I am quite used to the smell; Marcus became drunk every day at least. "Welcome Stiff and friends!" Uriah comes up to me. "Hey!" I smile.

"Hang on."

Uriah stands up on a table and yells. "IF I DON'T CALL OUT YOUR NAME GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! STIFF, MARLENE, ZEKE, TOBIAS, LYNN, SHAUNA," He pauses and looks down at me.

"Christina and Will." I whisper. He continues to yell.

"CHRISTINA, AND WILL!" Everyone grumbles but the crowd clears out. We sit in a space between the beds that have been moved for this occasion.

We sit in some deformed circle, me between Will and Christina. I look around and see some familiar faces that were on our team for Capture the flag. One of them look like a carbon copy of Uriah, except older. Another looks like a Dauntless born initiate, whose head is shaved.

"Let's get started. Say your name so we all know each other. Dauntless born, Transfers. Transfers, Dauntless born." Uriah says, pointing at me and the Dauntless born while introducing us.

"I'm Uriah." Uriah smiles. A girl on his right goes next. She looks like the girl who flirted with Tobias.

"Marlene."

No wait, she is.

"Lynn." The intimidating Dauntless born with the shaved head says.

"Shauna." The older girl who looks like Lynn.

"Tobias." Will looks to Christina and I, as if silently asking us if we knew. We nod.

"Zeke." The older Uriah says.

"Christina."

"Um, Stiff." I say.

"Stiff? What's your real name?" Zeke asks.

"I don't have one." They look at me weird.

"Yeah, so we just called her Stiff. But being ranked first, she isn't much of one anymore." Tobias says. The circle nods in understanding.

"Will."

"Okay, now that we all know each other, let's play. Who's first?" Zeke asks.

"ME!" Uriah yells.

"Hmm…" Uriah puts on a mockingly fake thinking face that makes us laugh.

"Tobias! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake." Uriah mutters.

_What's a Pansycake?_ I look to Lynn. She shakes her head with Marlene, Zeke, and Tobias.

"Don't ask. It's supposedly some old Dauntless slang which was so insulting." Marlene explains.

"I know that Stiff is slang for Abnegation, what's slang for the other factions?" Will asks.

"Erudite is Nose, Amity is Hippy, Dauntless is Pansycake, and Abnegation is Stiff." Tobias easily answers.

"What's Candor?" I ask.

"Easy. Jerks." Zeke adds in.

"HEY!" Christina slaps him, resulting in laughter.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Uriah screeches. He continues on with asking Tobias his question.

"What's your fears?"

Tobias shakes his head and pulls his shirt over his head. I stare at him. Wow, when I ran into him thinking he was a wall, I thought he had hard abs._ HE'S FREAKIN' RIPPED!_ I stop staring.

"Zeke,"

"Dauntless." He instantly replies.

"Dare you to egg the first five people you see out in the Pit."

"Let's do this shit." Uriah hands him five eggs and we go follow him.

The first five people he sees are Eric, Max, and three other people; a boy and two girls, who all bare the pin showing leadership for Dauntless-except for the two girls, who bare the ambassador pin. This is going to be _good._

Zeke throws the eggs quickly at them and sprints back to the dorms. We leave the leaders covered in egg yolk and follow Zeke back, laughing our asses off. We sit back down.

"What the hell was that?!" Eric storms in with egg shells on his buzz-cut blonde hair and egg yolk dripping down his face.

Which just makes us all laugh harder.

I fall back, laughing so hard tears form in my eyes.

As un-Abnegation as this is; it's so much fun.

"A dare." Zeke says.

Eric groans and walks away.

"Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I left Candor!" Zeke smirks. Bad idea.

"Dare you to go out into the halls and run around screaming, 'ERIC IS SO HOT!'" He says this in a girly voice that makes us laugh. Christina blushes, but she is only wearing a dress, undergarments, and tights. Big mistake not to wear layers. "Fine." She mumbles.

When Christina comes back from screaming about Eric and his 'hotness', we resume the game. "Stiff! Candor or Dauntless!"

"Dauntless." I reply hesitantly.

"Dare you to show us your tattoos!" I panic. I stand up and take off my shirt, revealing my second layer.

"Aww!" Christina whines.

"Marlene."

"Candor." I pause, waiting for Uriah's input of 'Pansycake' but it is never delivered.

Strange.

"Who do you like?" I ask.

She blushes. "Uriah."

Uriah grins, and they kiss.

That's why...

"GET A ROOM!" We scream at the same time.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" We throw a pillow at Uriah.

"What's your biggest fear?" Will shrinks back and turns red.

"Imafraidofunicorns." He says at rapid speed. I look at Christina and we all start cracking up.

"But aren't you Erudite?! You should know they don't exist!" I say.

"Not like a cute little unicorn, like one with a deadly sharp horn," Will goes on explaining his 'deadly unicorn' fear while we just laugh.

"Shauna,"

"Dare."

"Go out into the Pit and rob us a piece of Dauntless cake, and aim a gun at everyone who looks at you." We laugh. Who knew Will had it in him for a good dare?

"Fine."

-o0o-

We all come back laughing so hard, that we're crying. Shauna had a plate of Dauntless cake and held a gun at everyone who looked at her; who was everyone in the Pit, she looked like a psycho cake maniac!

"Who wants the cake?" She asks.

"ME!" Zeke and Uriah say. They end up fighting, in the end, Uriah eats the cake. Zeke frowns.

"Lynn, dear ol' sister of mine." Shauna says.

"Candor. And don't say it Uriah if you want to be able to see straight." Uriah closes his cake-filled mouth.

"Why did you shave your head?" Good question.

She shrugs. "To show that girls are just as equal as boys." I nod.

"Uriah."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to... Put on a this tank top, shorts, put apples underneath your shirt, and play this music and dance to it in the Pit." Lynn says while holding the needed items. We all laugh as Uriah pales.

He lifts the hem of his shirt but then Zeke yells, "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah's jaw drops.

"I am NOT a PANSYCAKE!" He whines. "Gimme it Lynn!" Lynn smirks and gives him the items. He runs into the bathroom and comes back wearing a girly blonde wig, a black tank top with the words 'Boss Ass Bitch' on it with white, apples underneath his tank top to make it seem like he has cleavage, and bright pink booty shorts that seem WAY too tight on him.

As strange as it is, he actually looks pretty as a girl!

We all crack up.

"Let's just get this over with..." He groans, and motions for us. We follow him to the Pit-Lynn is carrying a stereo system- and the surrounding Dauntless laugh at the sight of a group of half-naked teens and Uriah pretending to be a slutty cross-dresser.

He climbs up on a table and everyone is either staring, astonished, laughing, or have their cameras out-some all of the above-and Lynn plays the music.

"I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH," Uriah starts dancing and singing along with the music and we all start cracking up, crowd included.

"I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH," He starts moving his butt repeatedly and everyone laughs even harder. "Marlene, what the hell is he doing?!" I ask astonished but tears still run down my face of how hilarious this is.

"Twerking," She answers nonchalantly, then resumes laughing.

This continues for the duration of the song and after, a red-faced Uriah jumps off the table and sprints back to the Dauntless born dormitories, the apples fall out of his shirt on the way there and we laugh harder.

We escape the crowd of hysterical Dauntless and catch up with Uriah, still laughing. Once inside the dorm, we collapse back on the floor in the same spots we were before, still teary-eyed and laughing.

"That-That-WAS THE BEST DARE EVER LYNN!" Zeke yells, pausing in between to laugh.

Uriah blushes.

Our laughs die down a minute later.

Uriah turns to me.

"Stiff, Candor or Dauntless?"

I think about it.

I don't want to deal with a smirking Uriah but I don't want to be called a Pansycake, and I need to act like my new faction.

If I even survive initiation.

Hopefully.

"Dauntless,"

"I dare you to go out into the dining hall, where all the Dauntless members are eating now, and sing a song of our choice…and have us broadcast it over all of Dauntless."

I cringe. I've never sung before, as it was considered selfish, and the most I did during showers was try not to scream of the burning water digging into my cut skin. "Fine." I walk out into the dining hall and stand up on an empty table. People start to look at me, questioning what I'm doing.

Uriah places a stereo system on my right and hands me a microphone. Tobias, and the others are videotaping live with a camera they got from the control room, and are streaming me to every screen of Dauntless.

I look at some of the screens in the dining hall and see myself. The music starts to play, and Uriah hands me a piece of paper with the lyrics on it.

I begin.

_"_Dry lightning cracks across the skies,"

By now, everyone in the room is silent and staring at me.

"Those storm clouds gather in her eyes,"

"Her daddy was a mean ol' mister,"

"Momma was an angel in the ground," _These lyrics sound like Marcus and Evelyn._

"The weatherman called for a twister, she prayed, blow it down,"

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house," I fend off tears. _This song feels like Marcus abusing me._

"There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past,"

_My past has past. I can't change it._

I gulp nervously. The whole room is watching quietly with mouths agape and I am being viewed throughout the entirety of Dauntless.

"Shatter every window till it's all blown away!" My voice grows powerful. "Damn, that girl is good!" Someone exclaims from the crowd-which begins to cheer.

"Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!"

"Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!" I should forget about my abuse-filled past. But I can't.

"Blown away."

"She heard the sirens screaming out,"

"Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch," _Marcus+drunk+=beating._

"She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind,"

I could've run away. I thought about leaving and becoming Factionless, _but he'd find me. _

"Some people call it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge,"

_Revenge. Leaving Marcus by transferring to Dauntless._

"Shatter every window till it's all blown away!"

"Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!"

"Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday,"

"Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!"

"Blown away!"

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of that house, there's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past,"

"Shatter every window till it's all blown away!"

"Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away!"

"Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!"  
"Blown away, Blown away, Blown away, Blown away,"

"Blown away…" I finish.

I open my eyes, and I didn't even know I was crying. Everyone's jaws are dropped and their eyes are wide. They all start cheering and screaming. I look to my friends; they have the same reaction.

"DAMN! If I didn't know you could've sing that good I wouldn't have dared you it!" Uriah says.

"Thanks guys." I blush.

"Dude! THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW ARE YOU NOT FAMOUS YET?!" Christina shakes me. I shrug. I look at my watch.

"I'm going to go to sleep. We got stage two tomorrow, right Tobias?" I ask. He nods.

"Great singing, by the way." I blush.

"Thanks. Coming, Christina, Will?" They nod.

On the way back to the transfer's dorms, they do nothing but talk about how good I am at singing. I blushed the whole time.

I yawn and take a shower, letting Christina cover me and while I change too. We switch, and I crawl under my covers and cry.

That song was so emotional for me, it meant my life story and me coming to Dauntless.

My abusive father, Marcus.

That song touched me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**P.S The song was Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.**

**I like her, but I was just looking for an abuser song that wasn't 'concrete angel' because I cry everytime I hear it and the abuser is the mom, not the dad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	12. Chapter XII Free Four

**Guys, you'll love this chapter. P.S. BEATRICE IS NOW FOUR.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XII. Free Four**

**BEATRICE**

I wake up refreshed. I didn't dream of Marcus, I dreamt of Shauna, Lynn, Marlene; the whole group yesterday, just hanging out and having fun, the way it's supposed to be.

I shiver when I remember we have stage two today, whatever that is. Tobias said it was primarily mental. I wake up Christina and Will and we walk to the cafeteria and eat breakfast. Al seems to be avoiding us.

After a quick meal, we run and line up next to the room Tobias told us to meet at yesterday. Tobias stands up and addresses us.

"Welcome to stage two. While the first step many of you have prepared for, nothing could prepare you for this. In this stage, your mental courage will be tested. Your worst fears will come to life."

My worst fears. Marcus. "This is not a joke." He glares at Drew and Peter, and I hold back a laugh.

"As I was saying, each of you will be called back. Today you will get a taste of this stage mixed with stage three; where you will go through each of your fears in a row, called a fear landscape. Today, each of you will go through your own and we will record your time and how many fears you have. You may as well get comfortable; you're going to be here for a while. We will not be able to see all your fears until at once stage three, but we will be able to see your individual fears in the stage two stimulations. This is just a taste of it. For the rest of stage two, you'll be facing one of your fears each simulation, which will be recorded."

"What's the lowest amount of fears someone has gotten so far?" Peter calls out.

Lauren and the other Dauntless born initiates arrive. They line up in the opposite wall. "In recent years, six."

We all look at Tobias, or Six. _That's _why he has that nick-name.

Tobias goes back into the room and calls the name of the first initiate. I gulp.

_What if I see Marcus? Is he still one of my fears? _I cringe.

Lynn goes in first. After about twenty minutes, she comes out traumatized. I gulp.

"Lynn, sixteen fears."

I wonder how many I'll have. I know heights, claustrophobia from the closet, _him_, and my capacity to kill; A.K.A., me turning into Marcus.

There's more.

I'm _positive._

"Uriah."

-o0o-

This continues until I am the last one to go. Everyone else who went before me came out traumatized and looked like they just took a beating.

I would know.

They sit against the wall, holding their knees, or curling up in a ball. The whole room is silent. So far, everyone who's went has around fifteen to twenty fears. The door opens. I gulp.

Peter comes out, with a look on his face that makes me want to burst out laughing, but I am too nervous.

"Peter, twenty fears. Stiff," I get up and walk inside. Tobias places an arm on my shoulder encouragingly, lightly guiding me toward the chair. I sit down as he explains to me about the simulation, but I zone out and don't pay attention. I am shaking of fear. He brushes my hair off my neck, I tense, and he injects me with the serum. It doesn't feel like anything.

"Be brave. The first time is always the hardest." I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to find myself up high in the air, winds gusting at top speed. I steady my feet, so I don't fall off. I notice how high up I am. I start to breath heavily. It's just a simulation. Cowards would just jump off. Real Dauntless would walk to the other building.

I know what I have to do. I slowly walk on the high-wire, my feet nearly tripping over another. I keep my eyes up and stare at the building that resembles the one from Capture the Flag, but at least fifty stories up higher in the air.

My breath hitches when the heavy winds nearly blow me off, but my feet stay glued to the rope, slowly inching myself forward.

I climb over the balcony wall and land in the building.

The room fades black and I find myself in a small room.

Heights, check. Looks like the closet.

I stand as straight as a stick as the walls push me in, coming closer and closer. I close my eyes and calm my heartbeat. I breathe slowly and calmly as I can, and I crouch. I feel the surrounding walls pop out, and open my eyes to find myself in a dark room with a gun on a table and an Abnegation woman in front of me.

She doesn't seem to be trying to kill me…

Oh. I gulp.

This is my capacity to kill.

I hesitantly grab the gun, the distinctive metal feeling unsafe in my grasp, and hold it up against the innocent woman's forehead. In her eyes, I see myself, being held at gunpoint by Marcus. I shake my head. It's just a simulation, I tell myself. I pull the trigger.

The dead body slumping on the ground makes me shiver.

I gulp. I find myself in a room painted Abnegation grey.

No. I turn around to see Marcus, with black pits for eyes that look vicious and murderous. He pulls out his belt. "This is for your own good." _No. _I feel the tears clogging my eyesight, and the painful memories pound in my head_. No, no, no_. A dozen more Marcus's appear, and they all chant, "This is for your own good."

"No! No! NO!" I scream. I curl in a ball while they whip and lash at me.

And.

I.

Just.

Can't.

Think.

I sit there in my fetal position, crying and crying until my eyes run dry while the pain of continuous belts lash at me. I close my eyes and steady my breathing.

_IT ISN'T REAL, IT ISNT REAL,_ I tell myself.

I open my eyes to find myself back in the room with Tobias. I still feel the lashes being struck against me. He looks shocked. My eyes are red and puffy from crying.

I curl up in a ball, hugging my legs, still feeling the lashes come at me deep within my burning skin, the same sensation I felt when Marcus would give me a lesson.

That's when I realize.

I only had _four fears_.

"Four fears?" He says, clearly shocked.

"Sorry for beating your record." I say. He smiles. "It doesn't matter. How long do you think you were in there?"

"A few hours?" I shrug.

"An hour and twenty-five minutes. With four fears. Great job, _Four_." I notice he didn't call me 'Stiff'. I smile.

"Is that my name now? I'd like it to be."

He smiles. "Sure." I wipe my eyes and we walk out of the room to find more than half the initiates asleep. They awake with the banging of the door.

"_FINALLY_ Stiff!" Peter scowls.

"How many fears, Six?" Lauren asks, nodding towards me. I look at Tobias and nod.

"Four."

At this, all the initiates'-including Peter and his trios'-and Lauren's, jaws drop in shock.

"F-Four fears?" Lauren says quietly, like she just had seen a ghost. I nod and look at my feet.

"She has a name now; Four." Tobias says.

"Four broke the records for least fears in all of Dauntless!" Lauren exclaims. Everyone starts cheering, and Christina, Uriah, and Will hug me.

"That's amazing, _Four_! Only four fears?! That's awesome!" Uriah says.

I blush. "Thanks." Peter, Drew, and Molly glare at me in fury. I am still not stable after my landscape. Especially with my Marcus fear, or even any of them. Lynn, Marlene, and I exchange a smile.

Tobias takes us, and by us; the transfers, back to the dormitory. I step out into the hallway to talk to Tobias.

Via Visiting Day.

"Follow me," He says. I follow him until we are in a secluded hallway.

"There are no cameras here." He says, and raises an eyebrow.

I sigh. "I was sick that day," I say. I could never be Candor. He looks at me with a skeptical look in his eyes, but dismisses my poor excuse.

"You didn't see my fears, right?" I ask.

"No. I only counted how many and how long it takes. We will though, in stage three." I gulp.

I lean against the wall, just noticing that we are inches apart, _just like on top of the Ferris wheel_. I shiver at the thought of heights.

"I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this hard," I say.

"It wasn't always like this, I'm told." He shifts his weight so that he is inches closer to me. I blush. "Being Dauntless, I mean."

"What changed?" I am suddenly curious.

"The leadership. The person who controls training sets the standard of Dauntless behavior. Six years ago, Max and the other leaders changed the training methods to make them more competitive and more brutal. They say it was supposed to test people's strength. That changed the priorities of Dauntless as a whole. Bet you can't guess who the leader's new protégé is."

_Eric._

"So if you were ranked first in your initiate class, what was Eric's rank?"

"Second." That makes _much _more sense.

"So he was their second choice for leadership, and you were their first, but you choose being a Faction Ambassador?"

"Yes. What makes you say that I was their first choice?" He asks.

"The way Eric was acting at dinner the first night. Jealous, even though he has what he wants."

"True, I guess. I didn't want leadership because it'd be too much work, and I don't want them to change me." _Change him?_

"What do you mean?"

"Dauntless seems to be corrupted. All the factions." He whispers.

I sniffle. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

He jokingly leans close and pretends to inspect my puffy, tear-streaked face.

"No, Four," He leans away. "You look tough as nails." Tobias and I exchange a smile and he leaves.

I walk inside the dormitory, where the other initiates are either sitting on their beds, still scarred from fear landscapes, or changing. I notice Peter stand up on his bed and starts to read something out. Everyone sits up and pays attention. As I get closer, I notice the paper he holds has the Erudite symbol on it. This isn't good.

I recall what Marcus told Tobias about at our trip to the fence. _"Erudite...Articles...Lies."_

I walk up to Peter who is boastfully reading. "And therefore, we question the teachings on Abnegation, who should not be in charge of the government. We believe _Marcus_ is _abusive_-" As soon as I hear those two words in the same sentence, I find myself holding Peter in a choke-hold against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whisper in a calm, quiet intimidating voice.

He whimpers.

"Those essays are a load of crap anyways." Tobias emerges from the dormitory entry door. Tobias grabs the paper from Peter's palm and rips it up. I grin and release Peter from his choke-hold and he gasps for air, glaring at me.

I turn to Christina and Will who are holding back laughs. "Let's go eat some dinner." I say.

-o0o-

We sit with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and a few other Dauntless born initiates-two boys; one tall dark skinned with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and one short one with tan skin, black hair, and warm, kind eyes that have the same spark of amusement all the time that he shares with Uriah-that Uriah introduced me to named Gabe and Joey.

Apparently, I am starting to intimidate everyone, because they were sweaty and nervous meeting, and I quote, 'The Dauntless prodigy with four fears that's also ranked first'.

Me having four fears apparently spread through the compound like wildfire, because people would congratulate me where ever I go. We are eating fried chicken and all conversations in the dining hall stop. I look up and see Max, Eric, and the other Dauntless leader I saw Zeke egg during Candor or Dauntless. I smirk at the thought. Max stands up on a table and pulls me up, so I stand beside him.

"Attention! We have heard news from Tobias, or Six, that one of the initiates broke the record of lowest fears of all time. Four here, who used to be named Stiff, is the first-placed initiate in the rankings for stage one, and she has four fears. She also demolished four punching bags during stage one, hit Bullseyes every time during guns and knives, and was brave enough to stand in front of a target while having knives thrown at her! I think that we can all agree, that Four is no longer a Stiff; but a Dauntless prodigy!"

The whole room is filled with loud whoops and cheers. I blush at the attention. I step down from the table and someone screams, "Hey, isn't that the chick who's the awesome singer?!" Max, Eric, and the other Dauntless leader look at me weird, and I blush and look at my feet.

"Candor or Dauntless, which was also the reason why you guys were egged…" They nod in understanding. I go back to my table who surround me with claps on the back that make me try not to wince, and cheers.

Uriah brings out Dauntless cake, and gives us all a piece. "I think we can all agree when we say that Four is truly Dauntless! To Four!"

"To Four!" My table shouts. I raise my cake up. "To all of us; to DAUNTLESS!" I say, trying to get the spotlight off me.

"TO DAUNTLESS!"

I am no longer Abnegation.

I am no longer Beatrice.

I am no longer Marcus's punching bag.

I am no longer 'Stiff.'

I am Four.

I am finally free.

I am Dauntless.

* * *

**OMG I WAS LIKE SO EMOTIONAL DURING THIS CHAPTER! OUR STIFF IS NOW FOUR! YAY!**

**OC'S NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ENTERED IN OCS! I AM HAVING A TOTAL OF 3! YOU'LL HAVE SEE THE THIRD TOMORROW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!  
IM THINKING OF WRITING TWO NEW STORIES! I MIGHT PUBLISH THEM TODAY IF I GET 5 REVIEWS!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	13. Chapter XIII Drunk, Discovered, Death

**Hello fellow Divergenters! Happy Mother's Day! I just wrote a new story called Over the Years, check it out! and Truths and Lies!**

**Please follow, review, and favorite!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV. Drunk, Discovered, Death**

**FOUR**

After the whole 'being-embarrassed-by-the-Dauntless-leaders-in-front-of-all-of-Dauntless' thing, Christina, Will, and I decided to walk around the Pit.

More like; being dragged around while Christina shops.

"Oh my _gawd_, Four! You need a makeover!" She sings.

She could see my scars…

"No."

"Please? Just clothing? I won't try to look at your tattoos!" I sigh.

I _have_ been needing new clothes after I lost one of my pairs after the Edward incident.

"Fine. Only clothing." She squeals. Will groans.

"I'll come…" He grumbles.

-o0o-

Five stores later, I find myself in a black long sleeve that shows off part of my tattoos that go up my neck, black shorts, and black combat boots.

"I actually like it!" I say. Christina squeals. Luckily, each store we've been to had changing rooms; so my scars stayed private.

I end up getting three more pairs of clothing, black, of course.

I wear the new outfit I got that shows my neck tattoo.

Christina forced some eyeliner and mascara on me.

Christina bought Will some new training clothes, and herself a black dress, shoes, and a matching training outfit to mine, so we are, and I quote; 'Twinsies!'

Will, Christina, and I walk around the Pit.

I see Tobias, Zeke, and Lauren and some other Dauntless members by the chasm; they all look drunk and intoxicated.

Tobias laughs and grabs onto the railing of the chasm; his face flushed.

_Yep, they're drunk._

Ironic, he said, 'The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy,' and here he is.

_Drunk by the chasm_.

I laugh the thought. He looks over at us and lets go of the railing.

"Four!" I exchange a glance with Will and Christina, saying, 'What the hell?'

Tobias walks up to me with a bottle of beer in his hand, completely ignoring Will and Christina.

Judging by his breath; it isn't his first.

"You look different," He says.

I do look different; much older, like I am sixteen.

"So do you," And he does. He looks more laid-backed and relaxed like during Candor or Dauntless, unlike his instructor demeanor.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He laughs. "Flirting with death, drinking near the chasm. Probably not a good idea."

_No shit_, Tobias.

"No, it isn't." I feel unsettled.

"Didn't know you had a tattoo," He strokes the back of my neck where my tattoo is visible and I tense. He sips his bottle of beer.

"I'd ask you to hang out with his, but you're not supposed to see me this way. Or drink, with simulations coming up."

"What way? Drunk?" I ask, looking at the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah…well, no," His voice softens. "Real, I guess, even if you saw me during Candor or Dauntless. I can't show favoritism."

"I'll pretend I didn't." I feel a tinge of sadness.

"Nice of you," he leans into my ear and whispers, "You look good, Four," His warm breath tickles my neck. I blush, and my heart is doing somersaults.

He leans away and blushes, or it's just him being drunk.

I let out a laugh. "Of course,"

He walks back to Zeke and Lauren who are grinning from ear to ear and watching us.

He throws me a wink, and I wave back.

"What was that?" Christina asks slyly, grinning like Zeke and Lauren. Will is too.

I try not to show my blush. "Tobias being drunk." They were right next to me the whole time, and they could've probably heard Tobias whispering in my ear.

"Let's go, I'm tired."

That night, I fall asleep grinning from ear to ear.

-o0o-

I wake up in the morning by Christina screaming in my ear.

"IM UP!" I yell, and stand up in my bed.

I slept in my training attire, so I do not have to change.

Will, Christina, and I eat lunch in the dining hall and I nearly choke when I realize something.

Tobias.

Told.

Me.

I.

Looked.

Good.

But he was drunk.

He couldn't have meant it. I look up to see Tobias's eyes meeting my gaze. I turn away.

"So…fear hallucinations today?" Christina blankly states. I nod.

"Well, today we are only facing one of our fears, which will be recorded." I say.

"Well it will be easy for you Four!" Christina nudges me.

I shake my head. "Have you heard of _Ne altius quam ferro secat_? Fear cuts deeper than swords. It doesn't depend on the amount of fears I have. It's still a fear; my fear." I protest.

I've seen that saying many times while reading the Dauntless manifesto and a few of their beliefs in the few days of school I had in Abnegation.

I look up and they looked shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"You sound like a freaking Erudite!" Christina exclaims.

_At least I don't have aptitude for that._

"Hey!" Will says.

"It's true!"

"Let's go, we have a fear to face."

We walk to the simulation room and sit down with the Dauntless born and our group. It seems like the fears are affecting everyone. Everyone seems to be quieter and distant; even Uriah is!

I wait for my name to be called. Person after person comes out and are so traumatized, Lauren has to bring them back to dormitory or they walk themselves without a word.

"Four." I look up. Again, I am the last one to go. I stand up confidently, even if I am facing one of my deadliest fears again.

Tobias leads me into the room and closes the door. My breath hitches and I breathe heavily as I sit down in the chair.

"It's just a simulation, Four," He whispers quickly. He inserts the needle in my neck and I do not even flinch. I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to find myself in a room with grey walls. I gulp.

Marcus.

Tobias can see Marcus. Him abusing me. All the Dauntless leaders will see my fears. They will know. I shiver.

"This is for your own good." The figure draws his belt, and multiplies. He seems to be hard to be recognized, but only I can see the resemblance.

They all chant the six words that only I know of that leads to a beating. I grow red with fury. I am NOT going to waste an hour. I will calm down. They approach me and I curl up in a ball. They start lashing at me, and I scream.

The main one starts to touch me and I scream even louder, tears running down my face when he forces his lips onto mine.

"NO!" I stand up and punch one of the Marcus's in the face. I open my puffy eyes to find myself back in the simulation room with an alarmed Tobias.

He has the same look on his face that Tori had when she told me I was Divergent.

I gulp, and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

He stares at me, eyes wide.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Punch him. Escape the simulation." His voice is ghastly low. I gulp in fear.

"I don't know," I whisper.

He offers me his hand, and he pulls me up. He grabs my elbow and drags me out of the room. He walks quickly down the hallway, to the place where we talked yesterday, after the simulations. I pull my arm back, and stop.

"What?" I demand.

He takes a breath. "You're Divergent." His voice is fast and low. Fear radiates off me, and my heart rate picks up. I lean back against the wall, trying to act casual, and take in a gulp of air.

"What's Divergent?"

"Don't play stupid, I didn't suspect it when it took you a while to calm down yesterday, but this time it's obvious. You manipulated the simulation; you're Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but unless you want to wind up dead at the bottom of the chasm, you'll figure out how to hide it during the simulations! Now, if you'll excuse me." He says this quickly and storms back to the simulation room, leaving me shocked in the hallway.

He knows I'm Divergent. What if he tells Eric? I'll be killed.

I shake my head.

He wouldn't do that.

I decide to skip dinner that night. I take a shower and change out in the open; since I am the only in here. I fall asleep as soon as my head touches my pillow.

-o0o-

_I feel my arms and legs being restrained. I snap open my eyes to see the face I never want to see again in my life._

_Marcus._

_I look down and see that my arms and legs are cuffed by metal chains against the wall, and I struggle to escape._

_"There's no use," he says quietly. "Now tell me."_

_He walks up to me and crouches in front of me. "Are you Divergent?"_

_With those words, I freeze._

_"No."_

_He scoffs. "No, my ass. Tell me again, Beatrice Eaton. Are. You. Divergent."_

_I shake my head. "No. I told you, I got Abnegation and only Abnegation." I lie._

_His fists clench and he smashes his forearm against my throat, cutting off my breathing. _

_"LIAR! I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO LIE BEATRICE," He's yelling now. Tears stream down my face._

_"I'M NOT LYING!" I scream._

_"Well. If you aren't, then I still need to teach you a lesson." I gulp._

_"You are sick. You've raped me, what else do you need?" I snap._

_"Well at least I know what my own daughter looks like,"_

_"You are sick." I emphasize each syllable._

_He clicks his tongue against his teeth, making a 'tut' sound. "Someone really needs a lesson now, now do they?" I gulp._

_He forces his rough lips on mine, the alcoholic taste streaming into my throat. He forces his tongue into my own mouth, and the tears rush down my face, turning from a gentle stream to a rushing waterfall._

_I try to wiggle out from his grip, but he tightens it. He grips at my shirt and I struggle more. _

_I can't be touched by him._

_Not again._

_He begins to strip me and the tears flow down my face._

_He stops forcing his tongue down my throat and he kisses my neck. "Now tell me. Are you Divergent."_

_I gulp and the tears rush down faster. I can't tell him but I can't be touched by him._

_"Very well then." He takes off his clothes and is about to rape me but I yell out, "YES! I'M DIVERGENT!" I couldn't stop my mouth, but I can't take it anymore._

_"Good job Beatrice."_

_And with that, he grabs the belt._

I shoot up in bed so fast and tears soak my bed sheets. I wipe my swollen eyes with the back of my palm. I sob quietly and hug my knees.

I don't get much sleep that night.

-o0o-

I am still partially scarred of my nightmare.

It was the worst one I've had here, in Dauntless.

And when he started to touch me _again_, I just couldn't take it.

He is sick.

I walk with Christina and Will for lunch. We sit with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Joey, and Gabe. I've barely touched my burger. "Hey now, why so quiet Four?" I look up to see Uriah. Always trying to cheer others up. I smile.

"Just…the fears." I say.

Joey scoffs. "You only have _four_! That should be a piece of Dauntless cake!"

I glare at him, and say the same words I said to Christina. "Even if I have a low amount of fears, they're still my deadliest fears."

"You sound like a Nose." Gabe smirks.

"UGH!" I groan, getting laughs from the whole table.

"Hey now, it's better than sounding like some over-joyed Amity." Joey says.

"True. Don't eat their bread." A dark-skinned girl around my height with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes says, sitting down.

"Why?" Lynn asks.

"They bake it with peace serum." This makes everyone laugh.

"So they drug their members?!" Marlene says.

"Apparently." Will says.

"Who are you?" Christina asks.

"I'm Zalia."

"She's ranked after Marlene." Uriah adds in.

"Oh, well hey Zalia! I'm Christina, this is Will, and this is F-" Zalia cuts her off.

"Of course I know Four! The whole entirety of Dauntless knows the chick with four fears! She's basically a Dauntless prodigy!" I blush at her words, still not used to the attention.

"Thanks Zalia!"

Will looks at his watch. "We should go guys; simulations in ten minutes." Marlene groans.

"Why do we have to face our freaking fears anyway?!" I shrug.

"At least we don't have to face unicorns in ours, unlike SOMEONE." Uriah says, nodding towards Will, who blushes.

"Shut up." He grumbles.

"Lay off him Uriah! At least I'M not afraid of the AMITY!" Christina defends Will. Yup, those two like each other.

We all start cracking up. "You, you're afraid of the, AMITY?" I ask, and laugh harder.

Uriah blushes. "WHAT?! They're always so happy, and cheery...It's freaky!" He says.

"Thanks to the bread." Joey remarks.

We laugh even harder and walk to the simulation room. We sit down in our assigned spots; me being the last to face my fear.

"Four." I look up and walk to him. I sit in the chair, and he inserts the serum.

I open my eyes to find myself in a small box. I pant and breathe heavily as the walls come closer.

_It's just a simulation_. I crouch and open my eyes to find myself back in the simulation room.

"Good job. Your time was four minutes."

I smile.

I look at his collarbone exposed by his black tank top, revealing his tattoo of three ravens in flight toward his heart.

"Why three ravens?" I ask.

He sighs, and sits down. "One for each of my family," I tense when he says 'family'.

I've never had one.

"My mother, my father, and my older brother Caleb, who is in Erudite, by ten months."

"Oh."

He sighs. "Do you ever miss your family?" I gulp.

"No." I say coldly and look down. "I don't. But that's unusual."

He nods. I notice that in the simulation, Marcus is unrecognizable.

That's why he didn't ask me questions about it.

I stand up, and I look at Tobias in the eyes. I am about to say something, but I open the door and sprint out of the room.

I walk back to the dormitory and find the initiates crowding Eric, who holds a chalkboard facing away from them. I walk up next to Will and Christina. "What's going on?" I whisper.

"Rankings for stage two," Will whispers.

_Rankings?_

"I thought there weren't any cuts after stage two," I hiss.

"There aren't. It's just a progress report, sort of."

Eric flips the board.

**Four**

**Peter**

**Will**

**Christina**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

The silence in the room is mesmerizing. I am first. FIRST.

"Nice job, Four," Will says the first words, breaking the silence. Christina squeals and they hug me. I smile, they are genuinely happy of me.

Peter is steaming. "I will not be outranked by a Stiff, AGAIN!" He hisses. "How did you do it, huh? How the hell did you do it?" He pushes me roughly against the wall, his forearm closing off my steady breathing on my neck.

Will pulls Peter off of me.

"Leave her alone. Only a coward bullies a girl."

Peter scoffs. "A girl? Are you blind, or just stupid? She already got first in stage one, she is not weak. She's going to edge you out of the rankings and out of _Dauntless_ and you're going to get nothing, all because she knows how to manipulate people and you don't. So when you realize you befriended someone that's going to _ruin us all_, you let me know."

I scowl. "One. I would never do that to a friend. Two. You're just jealous that I ranked higher than you. It's called 'doing my best.' Three, my name is Four," At this, the room erupts in laughter. "So stop calling me Stiff."

Peter storms angrily out of the room. Molly and Drew follow him, looking disgusted.

"Thanks." I say to Will, who looks skeptical.

"Is he right?" He asks quietly. "Are you trying to manipulate us?"

"Why and how on earth would I do that?" I scowl. "I'm just doing the best I can, like anyone else. I would NEVER do that to a friend."

"I don't know. By acting like our best friend, then stabbing us in the back by edging us out of Dauntless? Acting tough to psyche us out?" He shrugs, and I feel my heart shattering.

_My own _friend doesn't believe me.

"Will, she is our friend. She'd never do that." Christina chastises. Will relaxes.

"Okay. Sorry about that Four." Will looks genuinely apologetic, so I smile. They walk out the dorm, leaving Al and I alone.

The first, and the last.

I hadn't seen him in the past few days.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Sure," He says nonchalantly.

""It's not over," I say, trying to give him hope, although even _I _know he has none.

"You can improve your rank if you…" I trail off, forgetting to make a suggestion.

"See? It's not that simple." He replies.

"I know it's not," I say. I know how it feels like being scarred by my fears. I had to live with own for my whole life.

"I don't think you do. For you it's easy. All of this is easy. You have only four fears, Four! And you are basically a Dauntless prodigy! This is all easy for you!" He snaps. I am hurt.

_What happened to the cheery, Amity-like Al I know?_

"That's not true," I say quietly.

"Yeah, it is." His voice drips with closes his eyes.

"You aren't helping me by pretending it isn't. I don't-I'm not sure you can help me at all."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes. I sigh.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit," I stand up and exit the dormitory.

I decide that I want time alone to think, so I don't go find Will and Christina. I sit against the wall in my hidden hallway_. _

_Divergent. _

_Tobias knows. _

_Four fears. _

_Marcus. _

_The leaders will know._

I look up when I hear multiple footsteps and familiar voices. I look up to see Marlene, who's holding a muffin, Uriah, and Lynn. "Hey Four! What you doing here alone?" Marlene asks. I shrug.

"Nothing to do, I guess."

"Want to come with us to the training room? Marlene bet me that I couldn't shoot a muffin off her head." Uriah says. I laugh at the stupidity of it.

"Sure." I stand up and we walk to the training room.

Uriah turns on the lights and Marlene stands by the target, her curly brown hair reaching the center.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" I ask.

"Relax, as long as we don't get caught by Eric, we'll be fine." Uriah says. He pulls up the waistband of his shorts and pulls out a gun. I see a tattoo peaking from underneath his shirt, but he lets it fall before I could see what it is.

"Are you really going to shoot at her?" I ask.

"No. It's a B.B gun. Worst it'll do is give her a welt." I nod.

Uriah faces Marlene, who puts the muffin on top of her head.

Uriah shoots the muffin dead center, and it falls on the floor.

"We both win!" He shouts.

"What was Marlene's bet?" I ask.

"That she wouldn't chicken out, standing while he shoots at her." Lynn casually replies.

Marlene happily picks up the muffin and eats it. "EW!" Uriah yells.

"So you enjoying Dauntless, Four?" Lynn asks.

I shrug. "If I get in."

"Oh please Four! You're first ranked in stage one AND stage two. You're practically a Dauntless prodigy!" Marlene says with her mouth full of floor muffin.

I blush. "What'd you guys rank?" I ask, trying to get the topic off of me.

"I got first. Lynn's second, and Marlene's fourth." Uriah says.

"You're only first by a _hair._" Lynn says.

Uriah continues to shoot at some targets while Marlene, Lynn, and I talk about random topics.

The door bursts open and I tense in fear of it being Eric, but I turn around to find Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias.

"I thought I heard something in here," Tobias jokes.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother," Zeke carries on. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Tobias will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

Uriah wrinkles his nose, and Lynn eyes Tobias suspiciously.

"You wouldn't tell Eric," She states it unlike a question.

"No, I wouldn't," We walk out the door, and Tobias rests his hand on my back, making me wince in the process. I shiver and he looks concerned for a second, but replaces his hand between my shoulder blades. I feel the electricity coursing through me.

"Wait a second." I turn to him. I eye him curiously.

"You belong here, you know that? You belong with us. It'll be over soon, so just hold on, okay?" He looks embarrassed, as he scratches the back of his neck.

My heart rate picks up and I blush. I stare up at him, and we exchange smiles.

I slide my hand in his.

I blush in embarrassment in what I just did.

_Am I falling for Tobias Prior?_

The touch of his skin sends a flow of blood burning like acid through my veins, straight to my fragile heart. We stay like this for a minute, then I smile at him and run after Uriah.

_Did I really just do that? _

_Will I let my walls come down? _

_Will I tell him the truth?_

These questions flow through my brain. I walk back to the dormitory with a large smile.

"What you so happy about, Four?" Christina smiles slyly.

I smile. "Nothing. Ranks I guess. Probably that I beat Peter." I whisper the last part because he is present in the room.

"Sorry how I was acting earlier. I was a jerk. Forgive me?" I nod, and we all hug.

"By the way, hilarious joke earlier Four! 'Three, my name is Four.' Priceless!" Christina says.

"Thanks. I'm heading to bed." I say. They nod and head off to their beds. Someone turns off the light.

"Night Chrissy." I whisper.

"Night Foury." She replies.

"That's a terrible nickname." I laugh.

"Well, your name's Four! What do I have to work with?" She hisses. I laugh.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A voice yells from across the room. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

-o0o-

I wake up in the middle of the night, panting from another nightmare with Marcus. I sigh. I creep out of the dormitory and drink water from the drinking fountain.

"I'm positive she's Divergent." I hear Eric's voice. I hide in the shadows of the corner, where I had run into Tobias that night I first got a tattoo.

"No Stiff gets first in each stage so far. She has four fears," I'm certain they're talking about me. I gulp quietly.

"Even if she took an hour, she took only four minutes to pass a single fear." Eric.

"Quiet. I am not certain yet. But for now, keep an eye on her." A woman voice, sounding clear and stern.

Just when I am about to look around the corner to see who it is, but a large hand covers my mouth before I can scream.

I squirm and try to free from my attacker's grasps, but their hold on me is too tight. I feel someone tie a blindfold over my eyes, while my mouth is being covered and a pair of hands carry my body somewhere; three people. Judging by the way Peter was looking at me earlier, I think I know who this is. I try to breathe through the hand covering my mouth. My heart drops to my feet. It has a scent of sage and lemongrass.

"Come on, pull her up."

Yep, it's Peter.

I thrash around while the hands pull me up onto a railing.

In fact, it is the metal railing.

The one that surrounds the chasm.

They're trying to kill me.

"Well Stiff, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Drew laughs.

I feel a hand up my shirt and I immediately elbow Peter in the face. He steps back in pain. I rip the blindfold off of my eyes, and kick Drew in his place. He doubles over in pain as I pull the mask off of my third attacker.

My suspicions were correct.

Sage and lemongrass.

The smell that surrounds Al's bunk.

Al and I stare at each other, before Peter tackles me. We fight for a while until he holds me by the throat over the chasm.

"This is for your own good Stiff." I freeze.

Those six words.

Marcus.

I scream and I feel my airway closing.

I hear screams.

I am close to blacking out.

I see a figure punch Peter in the nose, and he lets go of his grip.

Gravity overtakes me.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFIE! Shoutout to** **my good friend ZataraGrace, who sent in the OC Zalia!**

**No more OC'S will be accepted since only three Dauntlessborn OCS make it past initiation. Joey are made up in my mind. Gabe is Uriah's friend in the book, so I decided to include him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES! ****_Over the Years_**** and ****_Truths and Lies_**

**~TrissyPoo**


	14. Chapter XIV Revenge

**Thank you all so much for supporting my stories!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served With the Help of Tobias**

**FOUR**

I open my eyes, waiting for the piercing rocks to puncture me. But I don't see it. I look up and see those haunting dark blue eyes, which looked panicked. Tobias grabs onto my arms desperately. "Tobias," I croak.

He pulls me up and gathers me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder. I see Drew moaning in pain on the floor. Peter and Al are nowhere to be found.

"Thank you…" I black out.

-o0o-

I open my eyes to find myself in a room. I hear running water; not from the chasm, but from a sink. I wince as I turn my head slightly to see Tobias washing off his bloody knuckles, turning the sink water pink.

"Your hands,"

"My hands are none of your concern," He rests his knee on the mattress and slips an ice pack underneath my pounding head, leaning over me. I look at him. His lip is crooked.

I reach out to touch his lip lightly, feeling the electricity flow through me, even in this condition.

"Four, I'm all right." He whispers against my fingers. I let them drop.

"Why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room and I heard a scream."

"What'd you do to them?"

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago. Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

"He'll live." His voice suddenly goes bitter cold. "In what condition, I can't say."

"Good." I fend off tears.

"I could report this,"

"No. I don't want them to think I'm weak."

He carefully moves his hand to my cheek. "I figured you would say that."

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?"

"I'll help you." He helps me up, which causes me pain. _I am used to pain. This is equivalent to a normal beating._

"I suggest you rely on Christina, Will, and the other Dauntless born you've befriended to protect you from now on."

"I can do it myself. But Al…" I try not to break down crying.

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation, not the strong, brave Four. He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak," Tobias is right. I didn't notice it, but Al drifted away from us after I ranked first, and rejected him.

"No other reason. The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I have to show _weakness?_

He stands up and I can't help but stare at the hem of his shirt. "You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?" I doubt myself. I am nothing but a damaged sixteen-year old girl. But others say that I am the greatest Dauntless prodigy in all of Dauntless.

"Yes, I do. You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers that they had no effect on you, but you should let the bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down." _Pretending to be weak makes me feel sick._

"I can manage that, but…" I trail off. I look down to see my shirt ripped in many places. _What if they saw my scars? _

Tobias looks at me, then my ripped shirt. He grows furious. "That BITCH!" He yells.

"They didn't touch me…In the way you're thinking. But almost." I say. The way he's thinking is probably the way Marcus did...

A single tear runs down my right cheek.

He sighs. "Here." He hands me a large black sweater-probably his-and I gratefully put it on, taking in the smell of manly musk and metal, Tobias. He looks outside the window, and I can tell he's thinking of many violent ways to get revenge at Peter, Drew, and Al.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like I have to. It is more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand?" I nod.

I smirk. "But please, when I see an opportunity…" I press a hand to his cheek and pull his head down, so he looks straight at me. "Can I ruin them?" I ask with a violent look in my eyes.

He laughs. "You're a little scary, Four." I sigh.

"Do me a favor, and don't call me that."

_I just want to hear my real name. Not from just anyone, but I feel like I can trust Tobias. I feel like…I like him._

"What should I call you, then?" He asks.

"Nothing," I remove my hand from his face. "Yet."

-o0o-

I awake to see Tobias walking out from the bathroom fully dressed with his hair slightly wet. He dries it with a towel, and I see a part of his skin above the waistband of his jeans when his shirt lifts up.

I decide to get up. I enter the bathroom slowly, limping in the process. I stand in front of the mirror. My face is bruised and cut, along with my body. But what sticks out to me most is the giant purple and blue bruise on my chin. I tie my hair up in a pony. Tobias walks next to me.

"Hi," I say, my voice strained from screaming.

He lightly touches my bruised cheek gently. "Not bad. How's your head?"

"Fine." I lie. My head is pounding, but I am used to pain.

He drops his hand gently to my side. The electricity jolts in my body.

"And your side?" He says, his voice low and strained.

"Only hurts when I breathe,"

He smiles. "Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I would only go if there was cake." He jokes. I laugh, and wince. He gently removes his fingertips from my side, the spark disappearing.

"Let's go to the dining hall. Remember, keep your head down." I groan.

"Fine." I mumble.

We walk to the dining hall for breakfast.

"I'll go in first. See you soon, no name."

No name?

"No name?" I smile.

"Well, you don't want to be called Stiff or Four, so I don't know what to call you." He jokes.

He walks into the hall. I follow shortly. I walk in, keeping my head down like Tobias told me to. I walk to my normal table with Christina, Will, Uriah, and the other Dauntless born. Uriah puts his hand up to wave to me.

Then puts it down.

I sit in the seat between Uriah and Christina. For a moment, everyone at the table just stares at me.

"What happened?!" Marlene says, worriedness clear in her voice.

"Yeah. How'd you get that massive bruise?!" Joey asks.

"And where were you? I didn't see you in the dormitory this morning." Christina adds in.

I sigh.

"I got jumped. Almost tossed into the chasm." At this, Lynn, Marlene, Zalia, Joey, Uriah, Christina, Will, and Gabe allow their jaws to drop and their eyes to widen.

"Who did this?!" Will steams. I smile. It's nice to know you have friends that care.

I do not respond. I just eat my bacon and look down. The door opens to reveal Peter, Drew, and Al.

They are more bruised and bloody than me.

Peter has a black eye, bruises everywhere, and is has a cast on his wrist. Al has two black eyes, a split lip, and his ankle is bandaged. But that's nothing compared to Drew.

He just looks like he went to hell and back; and believe me, I know.

I basically have the devil as a father.

Drew is more purple and blue then flesh-toned, and he wears multiple casts. I look at Tobias, who I wearing a large, satisfied grin. I mouth to him a table away from us; 'I thought they ran away.' They, referring to Peter and Al. He shrugs.

Peter, Al, and Drew wince as they sit with Molly, who is as surprised as my table.

"Did you do that?!" Zalia hisses.

"No. I was saved by someone; I don't know who though." I lie. I try not to bite my lip because according to our Candor lie-detector Christina, it's my 'tell.'

"God. Nice to know those bitches got revenge." Lynn says. We all smile.

"Transfers. We're doing something different today. Follow me." Tobias addresses us.

Uriah creases his eyebrows. "Be careful, Four." Zalia, Marlene, Lynn, Joey, and Gabe nod.

"Don't worry," Will says. "We'll protect her." I smile.

"Thanks for caring guys."

"No problem. You're our friend now!" Marlene smiles. I smile back.

We follow Tobias along the paths that surround the Pit.

Tobias turns around, and walks backward, on a narrow path, with no railing.

Is he crazy?

Nope.

Dauntless.

"Pick up the pace, Drew!" He says. It's a cruel joke, but I can't help but smile at him trudging behind.

We start to get higher and higher, and I feel my blood coursing and my stomach churning. I grab onto Will's arm for support. Tobias eyes his arm around mine, and he scowls.

Is he…jealous?

We begin to get closer and closer to the high glass ceiling, and I gulp. I welcome the sun to my back. Since us Dauntless mainly live underground-parts of the sun still comes down onto the Pit-we haven't seen the entire sky since our Capture the Flag war.

We walk up the metal stairs, revealing the blue sky. We walk across the glass, which is rather now a floor than a ceiling, through a cylindrical room with glass walls. I look around, tightening my grip on Will's arm when I see how high we are. The surrounding buildings are collapsed and probably abandoned. I see the abandoned hundred-foot tall building that Uriah told me they zip-line from.

Thank GOD I didn't go.

We are lead through another door, and I release Will's arm.

"This is a different kind of stimulation known as the fear landscape. On the first day of Stage two, all of you have gone through your own for practice, once. It has been disabled for our purposes, so this isn't what it will be like the next time you see it." Tobias says. I blink my eyes to adjust to the pale blue lighting.

"Through your simulations, we have stored data about your worst fears," I gulp. They might be able to recognize the man with black pits for eyes in my last fear; Marcus.

"The fear landscape accesses that data and presents you with a series of virtual obstacles, as you already know. Some of the obstacles will be fears you previously faced in simulations. Some will be the same as the first time you've done this. Some may be new fears. The difference is that you are aware, in the fear landscape, that it is a simulation, so you will have all your wits about you as you go through it."

_So basically, the Divergent can go undetected_. I smile.

"The number of fears you have in your landscape varies according to how many you have. In the first time you've done this, we counted how many you had. There may be more, or less. I told you before that the third stage of initiation focuses on mental preparation. That is because it requires you to control both your emotions and your body-to combine the physical abilities you learned in stage one with the emotional misery you learned in stage two. To keep a level head." I gulp.

What if I can't calm down again?

What if I spend hours in there again?

If I get kicked out of Dauntless…I shake my head.

I've gotten first in each stage.

I will not be Factionless.

"Next week you will go through your fear landscape as quickly as possible in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders," _I am NOT comfortable with having them see my fears. Marcus, heights, any of them._

"That will be your final test, which determines your ranking for stage three. Just as stage two of initiation is weighed more heavily than stage one, stage three is weighed heaviest of all. Understood?" Tobias scans the crowd, and meets my gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"You can get past each obstacle in one of two ways. Either you find a way to calm down enough that the simulation registers a normal, steady heartbeat, or you find a way to face your fear, which can force the simulation to continue on. One way to face a fear of drowning is to swim deeper, for example. So I suggest that you take the next week to consider your fears and develop strategies to face them."

Hmm. I think I'll be safer with option one; to calm down. Like when Tobias found out I was Divergent, it was because I fought Marcus back and manipulated the simulation.

"That doesn't sound fair," I am brought out of my strategic thoughts by Peter. I suppress a snicker. "What if one person only has four fears,"

_Way_ to be secretive Peter. "And someone else has twenty? That's not their fault." I scoff.

Pansycake.

_Oh no_, I'm turning into _Uriah._

Tobias stares at him, almost incredulous for a few seconds, then laughs.

"Do you really want to talk to me about what's fair?" He says quietly, dangerously. He walks toward Peter slowly, and we clear a path for him.

"I understand you're worried, Peter. The events of last night certainly proved that you are a miserable, jealous, coward." I recall last night. I smile thinking of how Tobias is serving Peter some vengeance.

Peter stares back at him, expressionless.

"So know we all know," Tobias continues on quietly, "That you are afraid of a short, skinny girl from Abnegation, who is more Dauntless than you will ever be, you coward." Tobias smiles. My heart flutters at the comment he gave me.

Will puts his arm around me, and Christina smiles.

I find a smile in myself too.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	15. Chapter XV Holding Grudges and Parties

**I just want to thank you all so much for 25000 visits and views!  
This will be updated at least once a week **

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter XV. Holding a Grudge and Crashing Parties**

**FOUR**

After the long lecture from Tobias about fear landscapes, we decided, and by we; Christina, Will, and I, to walk back to the dormitory before lunch. Looks like Peter and his trio and Al thought the same thing. We change, or do whatever we're doing in silence. Peter throws continuous dirty looks at us. Al is silently sobbing. Will, Christina, and I are just talking.

Peter and his trio leave. All of a sudden, Al comes up to me, red-eyed and puffy faced. "Four, can I um, talk to you?"

Will growls and steps protectively in front of me with Christina. "You don't ever get to go near her again. Not after what you did."

"Please, just, listen. I didn't know what came over me and-" He begins to cry more and choke on his words. But I will not comfort one who almost killed me.

I push aside Will.

"Listen here, you will never step near me again. I don't even want you looking at me. You _coward_." I spit out the words as if they were poison.

Al looks up at me, tears and all, and runs out of the dormitory.

I can't say I feel bad about him. That'd be too selfless. I gulp.

But selflessness and bravery are similar. I basically drove away Al, my friend, my attacker.

Christina hugs me. I blink the tears away that I didn't even know formed in my eyes. "You had all rights to say that. Come on, let's go eat lunch." I nod.

-o0o-

"Nice! You told him off!" Lynn claps my back. Christina just told them what happened.

"Zeke, why are you sitting with us?" Uriah asks.

"Because I can."

"So, since we got nothing to do the rest of the day, how about some Candor or Dauntless at my place?" Zeke says. A wave of 'sure' and 'why not' go around, but Zalia yells, "HELL YEAH!" At the same time Uriah does. _._

"NO! I'm turning into Uriah! I even used his word earlier! I need to stop hanging out with you." says Zalia. Laughs go around. Uriah holds his hand to his heart in fake sadness.

"And Zalia! After_ all_ we've been through!" He fake faints and falls on the floor. We laugh harder, when Uriah earns a bitch-slap, courtesy of Lynn.

"Get up!" She pulls him up.

"To my apartment!" Zeke yells. We follow him to his apartment, which is quite large, but not as big as Tobias's. "What'd you rank, Zeke?" I ask.

"Third. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. Because you have a big apartment."

"Ahh."

"Okay. Since we all know each other, we can skip the introducing crap, so let's get started." Zeke says.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Joey yells.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to rate everyone here, including the girls, from one to ten, ten being hottest and one being ugliest."

"Fine. Umm…" Marlene looks at all of us.

"Okay, Uriah's a ten, Joey's a nine, Zeke's a nine, Gabe's an eight, Will's a eight, and for girls, Four's a ten, Christina is a ten, Zalia's a nine, and Lynn is a nine." Am I really a ten? I'm not pretty.

"Ooooo why'd you rate the girls so high, Mar?" Joey wiggles his eyebrows.

Marlene blushes. "Because they're my friends. And I am NOT gay Uriah, so shut your mouth."

Uriah shuts his mouth.

"_Lesbihonest_ though," Zeke says, making us laugh.

"Shut up."

"Okay, moving on, Uriah,"

"Do I even need to answer that question?."

"I dare you...to run into the Pit and ask out the first girl you see. If they decline, you have to sing this song in the Pit." says Marlene, handing him the paper.

He smirks.

I laugh. Uriah says, "Let's do this." We get up and follow Uriah to the Pit. The first woman he sees is a girl I've seen in pictures with Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke, who facepalms while slightly reddening.

Uriah walks up to her and says, "Shauna, will you go out with me?"

Shauna slaps him.

Hard.

"N-O. NO!" She screams and walks away.

We all grin, knowing what's next. Uriah scowls and starts running around the Pit, singing.

_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah..._

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_  
_Tear me apart and then some_  
_How do we call this love_  
_I try to run away but your eyes_  
_Tell me to stay oh why-y_  
_Why do we call this love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_  
_You pick me up and play me_  
_How do we call this love?_  
_One time tell me you need me tonight_  
_To make it easy, you lie_  
_And say it's all for love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start __Me and my broken heart_

_Me and my broken_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Me and my broken_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_How do we call this_

_It's just me_  
_It's just me_  
_It's just me_  
_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart_  
_I need a little loving tonight_  
_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_Me and my broken heart._

**(AN: ONE OF MY FAV SONGS; Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton)**

Uriah comes back to us. We are all jaw-dropped at how amazing he is at singing.

"You're an awesome singer Uri!" says a blushing Marlene, who Uriah's complexion matches with an even redder blush.

We walk back to Zeke's apartment and Uriah turns to Gabe. "Dare."

"Dare you to tell us who you like, bring her here, and kiss her." Gabe blushes.

"Um...What if she's already here?" Our jaws drop.

"Same. Kiss her." Gabe gulps and stands up, walking in my direction.

I gulp. But then he turns to my right and kisses...

Zalia.

At first she stands tense, then she melts into the kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" We all scream, and they break apart.

"Do you want to go out with me?" asks Gabe nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Zalia grins and kisses him once more. "YES!" We don't need to yell at them because their kiss cuts short and they sit down next to each other.

"Joey, you can take my turn." Joey grins at Gabe's words. "Thanks bro!" he turns to Christina.

"So, Christina, would you like to _do_ a Candor or _do_ a Dauntless?" Joey grins mischievously. His choice of words sounded so dirty, we all start cracking up.

"Dauntless."

We laugh harder. "What's my dare?" She asks, clearly not getting the joke.

"I gave it to you already." Joey says.

It takes her a few seconds to run the joke through her brain before understanding it.

She blushes.

"I guess we know who's not Erudite!" Uriah sing-songs.

Christina glares daggers at him and throws a pillow at his face.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, no one has done one yet."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells, getting a slap from Marlene.

"Who do you like?" I roll my eyes. Those two obviously are together already.

Will blushes and says, "You." Christina squeals and they kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" They break apart.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to go to the Pit, find a couple and say to the girl, 'I had fun last night, let's do it again sometime,' and wink. If you don't want to ruin their relationship, say it's a dare first."

"Okay."

We follow Zeke to the Pit and we see two members, the girl with red hair and several black piercings, and the boy with brown hair and many tattoos holding hands. Zeke goes to up the girl and says his lines seductively, while winking at the girl-who doesn't seem much older-suggestively. The boy screams at the girl and him.

"This is a dare by the way." Zeke quickly says and runs back to his apartment. We laugh at the couple's reaction. We follow Zeke.

"Okay, Lynn,"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to run up to Lauren, tell her that you want her, and kiss her."

"No way. I ain't gay." She takes off her shirt. **(AN: YES I DO KNOW THAT LYNN IS LESBIAN IN THE BOOKS BUT SHE WILL HAVE A LOVE INTEREST SOON)**

"PANSYCAKE!"

"SHUT UP URIAH!"

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Dare you to run around the Pit singing a song that I will write, and if you don't then you have to take off your shirt," Ugh. I'm stuck doing this.

Lynn ponders her song for a few moments before Uriah leans in and whispers something, making Lynn's smirk grow even wider. I gulp.

A few minutes later I run through the halls of Dauntless singing Uriah and Lynn's song.

"I am Dauntless hear me roar! I'm not a Pansycake anymore! Dauntless cake is the best! No one could put me to the test! Uriah is super cool and he's hot! I really really like him a lot! GO DAUNTLESS!"

I return to the room and they are all sitting there laughing.

"That was great!" Uriah yells. "Oh and uh Four, the whole liking me thing was just because it sort of rhymed."

I laugh and sit back down.

"Zeke."

"Candor, and don't call me a Pansycake if you want to eat cake for the rest of your life Uriah,"

"Who do you like?"

Zeke blushes hard. "Shauna."

Lynn gapes. "If my sister marries you that means...shit. I'd have to be brothers with you and Uriah!"

We laugh.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless."

"Again? Dauntless."

"Dare you to crash the party going on for the Dauntless members in the other side of the compound."

"UGH. Fine. But all of you are coming along." I stand up with them and we follow Zeke to the party.

We open the door and walk in, like we own the place, which reeks of drunk teens and alcohol.

The appearance of three transfer initiates, six Dauntless born initiates, and a Dauntless member seems to be noticed; as everyone's eyes, that aren't either drunk or making out, are on us.

-o0o-

"KARAOKE TIME! VOLUNTEERS?!" A drunk Dauntless member yells.

Great.

I turn around to see Uriah running towards me, obviously drunk, and picking me up, placing me over his shoulder.

Curse my height.

"URIAH! PUT ME DOWN!" I pound my fists on his back while he carries me through the parting, laughing crowd. I meet Tobias's eyes; he looks jealous. I blush.

"Nope Foury."

Uriah walks onto the stage and roughly sets me down. "URI!" I yell at him. I sigh. Might as well. I stand in front of the microphone and ask for song requests. I am immediately greeted with yells and a sheet of paper. I grab it, and look over the lyrics.

I sigh. "Fine." I mumble.

I stand in the front of the microphone, and after I study the lyrics tears prick at the brims of my eyes.

Why _this_ song?

I shake off the tears, none luckily escaping, and the music starts playing.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_  
_In her early years she had to learn_  
_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_  
_Never knew just, where to turn for shelter from the storm _

All eyes are on me, listening intently.

_Hurt me to see the pain, across my mother's face_  
_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_  
_Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room_  
_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_  
_And I'm okay_

_I often wonder why I've carried all this guilt_  
_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_  
_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_  
_The echo of a broken child screaming please no more_  
_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?_  
_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_  
_All the marks you left along her neck_  
_When I was thrown against old stairs_  
_And everyday afraid to come home_  
_In fear of what I might see next_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_  
_And I'm okay_  
_Mmm, I'm okay._

**(AN: Another very sad favorite, I'm OK by Christina Aguilera, a sad child abuse song that deeply explains Tris and her mother being abused by Marcus)**

I open my slightly wet eyes. I didn't even know I was crying.

Evelyn and I being abused by Marcus is very similar to this song.

It's like their trying to make it obvious that I am-_was_ abused.

I'm safe here.

In Dauntless.

Away from him.

Some people in the crowd have tears streaming from their face.

I didn't even know Dauntless weren't this tough.

But knowing that Dauntless parents are known to use physical teachings against their children like the Abnegation, it isn't abnormal for child abuse in Dauntless.

But very unusual in Abnegation.

Everyone starts cheering, clapping, and whistling. I look at Tobias who is smiling and applauding, surprisingly, same with the leaders.

I look to my friends. They all scream and embrace me in a bone-crushing hug. I wince slightly knowing that some of my wounds will probably be reopened.

"I didn't know you could sing that good!" Gabe exclaims.

I blush. "Yeah, last time she was dared to sing something, and she was kick-ass!" Uriah says.

"Oh yeah! I saw that on the T.V. monitor near the Pit! Were you broadcasted all over Dauntless?" Joey asks.

"HELL YEAH SHE WAS!" Uriah screams.

We decide that we have nothing else to do, so we stay at the crashed party. I get a drink, not alcohol of course, because I don't want a hangover during fears. Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Gabe, Joey, and Zalia think otherwise. Will and I are the only smart, sober ones.

"Hey." I look up to be face to face with Tobias. "You did an awesome job singing," He scratches the back of his neck.

I blush. "Thanks."

I walk around the crowd of sweaty, intoxicated teens, trying to find Christina and Will.

I am slammed into several people. My friends, of course.

"GET…OFF…ME!" I mumble. They all step out from their embrace.

"Yeah, speaking of which, we have to go. It's already twelve pm." Will says.

"Aww!" Uriah and the others complain, slurred.

"Party pooper," Zeke mumbles.

I roll my eyes. "I'm tired, and we got to take care of a partly drunk Christina. Bye guys! See you for breakfast!"

"Bye!" We scream.

"BYE!" They scream even louder back. I roll my eyes and smile.

_Dauntless borns._

Will and I drag a passed-out Christina to the dormitory. We drop her onto her bed and she immediately falls asleep. Will and I exchange a glance.

"_Your_ crush, _not_ mine," I put my hands up in defense.

"_Your_ best friend," Will counters.

I sigh. Will goes off to his bed and sleeps. All the other initiates are asleep, so I take a shower and change to a black short-sleeve shirt and shorts.

I crawl into my bed and sleep.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I find that song absolutely perfect for describing Four,(Tris) Evelyn, and Marcus.**

**Something bad will occur next chapter...Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	16. Chapter XVI No Fun in this Funeral

**OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**No update until 3 more follows/favs, and 5 more reviews, from now on.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT ALL OF YOU BEEN WAITING FOR.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XVI. There's no Fun in this Funeral**

**FOUR**

"Four! Four!" I open my eyes to see Christina over me. Her eyes are red and puffy; she's been crying. I groan.

"If this is just you complaining about your hangover, I don't want to hear about it,"

"I wasn't drunk. I didn't even drink anything," She says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Then why'd Will and I have to carry you here?"

She blushes. "I like being carried by Will. I like him! You should know. But that's not important. Four, Al jumped."

My teasing attitude disappears. I am in shock. "W-What?" I whisper.

"He jumped in the chasm." I run out the door with Christina at my heels and I run, run to the chasm.

There I see Peter and his trio, so I know he didn't do it.

He wasn't Divergent either, according to his rank, so it wasn't murder.

Three men use a rope to haul up his body out of the chasm. They pull out a body bag that is way too small, and I laugh in hysterics.

Al is a good friend. No, _was_._ Is_ to _was_ is shifting from_ life_ to _death._ He _was_ my attacker, but also my friend.

Eric, Max, and the other leader arrive on the scene. They announce that because of his death, there will be no training for his funeral.

I run.

I run with tears forming on my eyes to the dining hall. In there, I find Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Joey, Gabe, and Zalia sitting and laughing. They see me on the verge of tears and run to me.

"What happened?!" Uriah says. I shake my head, and restrain from crying. He hugs me.

I love him. Not in the way that I love, or like, well, maybe love, Tobias; but as a brotherly figure.

"Al suicided- jumped into the chasm." Christina says.

"Oh." Everyone says.

"Training's cancelled for the funeral today." I say.

-o0o-

I walk with Christina and Will to the Pit; where Al's funeral is being held. Everyone in Dauntless crowd around, holding beers or drinks. Eric stands up on a table and the room falls silent.

"Al may have not been one of our best, but he was Dauntless," He goes on and says more things about him. When the funeral is turned into an occasion where people get drunk again, I lose it. I storm out into a hallway, and I bump into a wall. I look up.

Nope. It's Tobias.

I blush at the memory of the first time it happened.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be paying your respects?" I spit out the words as if they are poison in my mouth.

"Shouldn't you?" He counters.

"Can't pay respect when you don't have any," I immediately take back my words. "I didn't mean it like that,"

"Ah," He doesn't sound like he believes me.

"This is ridiculous," I clench my fists. "He throws himself off a ledge and Eric's calling it _brave_? Eric, who tried to have you throws knives at Al's head?" I shake my head. "He wasn't brave! He was depressed and a coward and he almost killed me! Is that the kind of thing we _respect_ here?"

Tobias takes in a deep breath. "What do you want them to do? _Condemn_ him? Al's already dead. He can't hear about it, and it's too late." He says.

"It's _not _about Al," I snap, and I notice he flinches. I feel bad, but I am too mad at Eric and Al. "it's about everyone watching! Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the chasm as a viable option. I mean, why not do it if everyone calls you a hero afterward? Why not do it if everyone will remember your name? It's…I can't…"

I shake my head. My heartbeat picks up.

"It's not fair." I say.

"Careful, Four," Tobias looks at something behind me. I just notice that we are in the hallway where the drinking fountain is, the same hallway Al helped capture me from. I feel the tears prickling my eyes again.

"Is that all you say? That I should be careful? That's it?" I exclaim. He rolls his eyes and grabs my arm, dragging me away from the hallway. The spark shoots through my veins, but not now.

"You're as bad as the Candor, you know that?" He sighs.

I try to resist his drag, but I give up after I get bored. He puts his hands on my shoulder, and squeezes them tight. He sticks his face so close to mine that if he'd lean down any further, our noses would touch. I blush.

"I'm not going to say this again, so listen carefully. They are watching you. You in particular." He says quickly and quietly. I gulp. They? The Dauntless leaders and Erudite are watching me for my Divergence? It seemed like it when Eric was talking to that mysterious woman. I hope they don't know about Marcus.

"Are they watching you too?" I say deathly quiet.

"I keep trying to help you, but you refuse to be helped." he says, ignoring my question.

I scoff. "But why were you taunting me and always yell at me more than anyone else?!"

He sighs softly. "Taunting you? You mean when I threw the knives. I wasn't taunting you. I was reminding you that if you failed, someone else would have to take your place."

"Why?"

"Because you're from Abnegation," I wish I wasn't anywhere near Marcus. "And it's when you're acting selfless that you are at your bravest." I understand him now.

Selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

"If I were you, I would do a better job of making that impulse go away, because if the wrong people discover it…well it won't be good for you."

I nod.

"But why? Why do they care about my intentions?" I ask.

"Intentions are the _only _thing they care about. They try to make you think they care about what you do, they don't. They don't want you to act a certain way. They want you to think a certain way. So you're easy to understand. So you won't pose a threat to them." I gulp.

My Divergence.

Erudite.

_Jeanine._

"I don't understand why they care what I think, as long as I'm acting how they want me to." I mumble.

"You're acting how they want you to know, but what happens when you're selfless impulse tells you to do something else, something they don't want." He says softly.

"I might not need you to help me. Ever think about that? I'm not weak, you know. I ca do this on my own." I defiantly say. He smiles.

"You think my first instinct is to protect you. Because you're a girl, or a Stiff. But you're wrong."

He leans in close to my face, and gently wraps his fingers around my chin.

"My _first_ instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press," His breath falls short. "But I resist it." What does _that_ mean?

"Why…" I swallow. "Why is that your first instinct?"

"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. Even if it affected you badly on the first day of fears, it's fascinating." His hand loses his grip on my chin and strokes the back of my neck, where the tattoos show. I tense and my heart rate explodes.

"Sometimes I just…" His voice sounds wistful. "Want to see it again. Want to see you awake." His voice grows quiet. I gulp, and I have a mental war in my head. Should I do it?

Yes.

I'm Dauntless.

I do something daring. I set my hands on his waist, stringing my thumbs in his belt loops of his jeans, the tips of my fingers touching his muscles on his back. The electricity explodes in my body, and I feel blood creeping onto my face.

He places his hand on the small of my scar-filled back gently, and pulls me against him. He runs the other hand through my hair.

I bury my head into his shoulder. He rests his chin softly on my head.

"I should've forgiven him, do you think he would be alive now if I had?" I lift my head, only pressing my forehead to his shirt. I look down at our feet, nearly intertwined.

"I don't know." He puts strokes my cheek.

"I feel like it's my fault," I quietly say, holding back tears.

"It isn't your fault," He bends down and our foreheads press. Every inch of my body is electric.

"But I should have. I should have forgiven him. Al, my friend, my attacker…" I mumble.

"Maybe," Tobias says. "Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time." An Abnegation saying.

"Do you ever miss Abnegation?" I ask. I sincerely don't. But knowing Tobias, he has Caleb, who I think transferred to Erudite, and his mother and father, Natalie and Andrew.

"It doesn't matter. This is where I am now. Something you would do well to remember for yourself." He's right.

I hug him tighter and he places his soft lips on my forehead.

There is only one way to describe how I feel.

I feel on fire.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**I will not update until there are 3 more favs and/or follows, and 5 more reviews. This will happen from now on.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	17. Chapter XVII Articles and the Landscapes

**Guys, I will be updating this WHENEVER I can because I have to update 4 stories at a time AND have school.**

**IM GETTING STRAIGHT A'S! :D YES**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

**GOAL: 3 FOLLOWS/FAVS, 5 REVIEWS**

**P.S. For those confused about the repost, I edited this and clicked the wrong button so I accidently deleted the first chapter 17, so yeah..**

* * *

**CHAPTER XVII. Articles and the Landscapes**

**FOUR**

After the whole, 'talk' with Tobias, I met up with Christina and Will. The Erudite just delivered more lies about Abnegation, however this article isn't a lie.

_From the Journal of Jeanine Matthews, head of Erudite_

_We still believe Abnegation should give the Erudite the control of the government. There's been too much tyranny of the leaders and their children. The teachings of Abnegation is questioned if they cannot even contain their own child. We believe Marcus is abusive to his daughter, Beatrice Eaton._

I shiver at the sight of my real name, and I don't even continue reading the rest of the article. I dump all the papers into the chasm. Christina and Will do the same.

"These articles are a load of crap." Christina says. I nod.

"Why's the tension so high between Erudite and Abnegation?" I ask, even if I already know the answer.

Will sighs. "Governmental issues."

I look up to see a figure walking through the hallways in the level above us. The way it walks, head held high, posture straight, it could only be one person.

"Hey, I'm just going to ask Tobias something first."

"Okay. Be safe." Will says.

"I will. I'll be with Tobias."

"Sure you are." Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up." I walk away and follow Tobias. Over my shoulder, in my peripheral vision, I see Christina and Will laughing about something. They are such a cute couple. I smile at the thought.

I follow Tobias and we arrive at the fear landscape room, which looks completely different than the first time we saw it, like Tobias said it would.

"Since you're here," He says over his shoulder while holding a syringe, "You might as well go in with me."

"Into your fear landscape?" I am surprised he trusts me. I think I might tell him the truth…

"Yes." He says quietly.

"You can do that?" I walk towards him.

"The serum connects you to the program, but the program decides whose landscape you go through. And right now," He hesitates at first, "It's set to put us through mine."

"You would let me see that?" I smile.

"Yes. There are some things I would like to show you." He mumbles something under his breath.

He injects my neck, I don't flinch, and hands me the other syringe.

"I've never done this before." I don't want to hurt him. Not him, not anyone.

"Right here," He taps his neck. I inject it and he slightly flinches.

He takes his hand in mine. "See if you can figure out why they call me Six,"

I inch closer to him.

"Okay Tobias."

We close our eyes and open them to find each other in a dry, grassy field. It seems more like a marsh when I look at it. "What's this fear?"

"Crows." I look up and hundreds of crows swoop down at us, and peck and scratch at us.

"It's just a simulation Tobias," I comfort him. He takes deep breaths, and holds something up in his hand.

A gun.

How'd he get that?

He shoots at the crows and the scene before us disappears.

We are in a glass box. I gulp. My claustrophobia isn't going to help at all. I look out the box and see all my friends, Eric, and other Dauntless members. Eric smirks and points at Tobias's feet. I breathe heavily and look down to see water rising up.

"We have to go down." I say. He nods.

"One, two three!" We hold hands and go under the water. We stay like this for seconds and we resurface to find ourselves in a large body of water, churning and twisting us around.

"Tobias!" I can't find him.

"Four!" He says.

"We have to go down again!"

"Okay!"

I go down under the surface of the water, and I suppose he does too because we disappear from the water. I look up to find us tied to one another, back to back, and Eric.

"This is for ruining my life, ruining my glory." Eric sets us on fire.

"No, you know what I smell? Rain." Tobias spits out.

The dry desert sky turns into a stormy one; and rain drops spill everywhere.

"Six. The second to last one." Tobias says.

Seven?

"I thought you only had six fears?" I ask.

He blushes. "I don't…share this one."

The setting changes into an apartment, which looks a lot like Tobias's.

I look around to see a four-poster bed behind Tobias. He blushes red and looks embarrassed. I try to move towards him, but the simulation freezes me. I look up to see a simulation…

Me.

Simulation me moves towards Tobias, pushes him down onto the bed, and starts kissing his neck.

This is embarrassing.

I blush red.

Just before simulation me unbuckles Tobias's pants, he says, "Four, I'm not going to have sex with you in a simulation."

He then kisses simulation me hard and the scene disappears.

We find ourselves in a black room. "Uh…" Tobias blushes.

"Intimacy." He says.

"It's okay…" I say. My heart flutters at my presence in his fear. He's not scared of me.

He's scared of intimacy.

But I was in that fear, which means he likes me.

I see Tobias holding a gun, Caleb, Natalie, Andrew, and Jeanine Matthews.

"You have ten seconds to kill your family. If not, you will die." Jeanine says.

This is his fear of losing his family.

"Ten,"

"Nine,"

"It's okay Tobias. We will always love you." Natalie says.

My heart breaks. I want a family like that.

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

"We understand," says Andrew with a sad smile.

"NO!" Tobias yells.

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"I won't do it!" Tobias holds the gun up to his head and pulls the trigger.

I open my eyes to be back in the fear landscape room with Tobias. He is standing still. I interlock our hands.

"It's just a simulation."

He nods.

"Um…about my sixth fear…" He blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

I blush. "Let's not think about that. Can we um… go through my landscape?"

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to tell him about Marcus.

"You sure?" Tobias asks.

I nod. He types some words into the computer and we inject each other with the serum.

We hold hands.

"You already know I have four fears."

"What's your real name?" He asks.

"See if you can find that out."

We close our eyes.

The simulation takes us.

We stand on the roof, and the heavy wind starts blowing. I lean against Tobias for support, and he wraps his hand around my shoulder. I have to begin to force breaths in and out of my lips. Not just because the electricity from his body is trying to stop my lungs from functioning.

It's the heights.

"We have to jump off, right?" He shouts over the blaring wind. I stiffly nod. He looks at me sympathetically.

How does this not scare him?

"On three, okay?" I nod again.

"One…two…three!" He pulls me with him into a run, and we fall. I try to steady my breathing. The scene disappears.

I see him smile, as we sit in the room that's only small enough for me alone.

"What's next?" He asks.

"It's-" I am cut off when the walls hit him, and he slams into me, my body jolting.

"Confinement." He finishes for me.

My breaths start to grow heavier by the millisecond.

"Hey," He whispers. "Hey it's okay. Here,"

He pulls my arms around his body, so that I can move. It honestly takes away what little breath I have.

"This is the first time I'm happy I'm used to closed spaces when Zeke accidently trapped me in the elevator." He says with a laugh, trying to distract me.

"Mmhmm," I say, my voice strained with my breathing.

"We can't get out of here," He says, "It's easier to face the fear head on, right?"

_Yeah, my heartbeat's never coming back to normal. Not with you AND the walls. _He responds for me.

"So what we need is to make the space smaller. Make it worse so it gets better. Right?"

I normally just calm down, but I can't with Tobias here, so close to me. I guess I'll have to face it, my Divergence is already known by him.

"Yes." I say, tersely.

"Okay. We'll have to crouch, then. Ready?" He squeezes my waist, making me blush. We crouch, as the ceiling inches down. I feel his breath against my ear.

"Ah," My voice is raspy. "This is worse. This is definitely…"

"Shh." He orders. "Arms around me."

I obediently slip my arms around him. I am stuck partly straddling his hips, as I sit on his ankle. I can see a shadow of a smile forming on his lips. I'd smile too, if I wasn't scared as hell right now. God, what was I thinking bringing him in here? Now he probably just going to think I'm weak. Well, it's too late now.

"The simulation measures your fear response, so if you ca calm your heartbeat down, it will move on to the next fear. Remember? So try to forget that we're here."

"Yeah?" I whisper. "That easy, huh?"

He smiles, rolling his eyes. "You know, most girls would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a hot guy."

"Not claustrophobic people, Tobias!" My voice shrills more than I had intended it to be.

"Okay, okay." He pulls my hand to his heart, and jolts of electricity run through my veins, but I'm too scared to notice.

"Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast." I quickly say, trying not to waste my breath.

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box." I see him slightly wince, and I let out a laugh.

"Every time I breathe, you breathe. Focus on that."

I nod. "Okay." I let my breath synchronize with his.

"Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking about it will help us…somehow." I was afraid he'd ask. Let me think.

Closed spaces…

Closet.

"Um…okay. This one is from my fantastic childhood," My voice drips with sarcasm. "Childhood punishments. The tiny closet upstairs."

He ponders about it for a moment. "My mother kept our winter coats in our closet."

I don't understand how he doesn't realize that we are talking about the same closet. How he doesn't realize that the closet upstairs is only in Abnegation designed houses.

"I don't…" I gasp, "I don't really want to talk about it anymore." _Painful memories._

"Okay. Then…I can talk. Ask me something." He says.

"Okay," I laugh shakily. "Why is your heart racing, Tobias?" _Like I need an answer._

He slightly cringes, and I smile softly. "Well," He starts.

"I barely know you. I barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box, Four, what do you think?"

I steady my breathing, then the walls vanish. I sigh and lift my arms from Tobias's body, feeling his body warmth disappear.

I look to see the Abnegation woman in the chair and a gun next to her. It looks a lot like Evelyn. My heart lurches when I see the sight of my deceased mother.

"You have to kill her," He says softly.

I never want to hurt any innocent soul.

Not like Marcus.

"Every single time," I whisper.

"She isn't real," He reassures me.

"She looks real," I bite my lip. "It feels real." It feels real, real that I am murdering someone so innocent.

Especially Evelyn.

"If she was real, she would have killed you already."

No. My mother would _never_ kill me.

"It's okay," I nod.

"I'll just do it. This one's not…not so bad. Not as much panic involved." I exhale, push the barrel of the gun to her head. I picture Marcus and I, Tobias and Peter. I wish he pulled the trigger the first day we did guns. I pull the trigger, and she crumples to the floor.

"Here we go," I whisper as he grabs my arm, pulling me away. I follow him to my last fear. I stop cold. I see a figure in the distance of the surrounding grey walls, but I know who it is already. When Tobias was watching the fears, it'd be hard to recognize the figure. But up close…

I start to breathe hard. Tobias looks at me curiously. Then Marcus emerges from the dark, with his black, lifeless pits for his cruel, vain eyes.

"Marcus," He whispers.

"Here's the part," I say, my voice shaking with fear, "Where you figure out my name."

"Is he…" He points at Marcus. Then stops. "You're Beatrice."

Then Marcus shows us his hands and I see the belt that whipped me for years, scarred me for a lifetime. My terror only worsens as he multiply, the figures circling us. I let out a choked sob, almost unaware of Tobias in the background.

"This is for your own good," He says. And then they all come.

I freeze still.

All I can do is stop the tears from falling. I shrink back, accustomed to old habit, to hide from my father's whip. Just when he swings, Tobias steps in front of me.

My worst nightmare just escalated.

My father is beating the boy I love.

Did I just admit that?

It doesn't matter. I see him jolt in pain, but I still can't move. I still can't help him.

Then I jolt out of it.

I stand, all fear replaced with pure anger.

My vision goes red and I miss whatever happens next. I stand and shove Tobias behind me. All fear is gone.

"NO!" I punch Marcus, then they vanish. The lights in the simulation room come on. I'm free.

He looks at me. If I look as vulnerable as I feel, then that explains his reaction.

He wraps his hand around my elbow and pulls me toward him. My lips move against his cheek, but I pull him into a hug and bury my face into his neck, trying to stifle the tears. The electricity is pounding, but I don't notice it. I'm too scared.

All I can do is stare at him, my lips parted slightly. I am completely amazed that he stood up to Marcus, that he was willing to take the force of the blow for me, that he is trying to comfort me.

He cares about me.

He wraps his arms around my waist.

I hold my lips on his cheek, every kiss trying to thank him. I bury my face in his chest, wanting him to comfort me.

"Hey," He whispers softly. "We got through it." I lift my head, his fingers stroking my hair.

"You got me through it," I whisper.

"Well. It's easy to be brave when they're not my fears."

I lace my fingers with his.

"Come on," I say. "I have something to show you.

-o0o-

I lead him to my secret spot; the one where I hid when Marcus came on visiting day. We carefully walk across the slippery rocks, and sit down on the large boulder I hid behind.

"So… seven fears?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"Seven fears then…seven fears now."

There is a slightly awkward silence creeping in.

"You were going to tell me about your aptitude test results," I say.

"Ah," He says, scratching his neck. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I want to know," I press on.

"How demanding are you?" He smiles. I lightly hit his arm playfully, our hands still together.

"My result was as expected, Abnegation." Oh.

"What was yours?" He asks me. I gulp.

"Same."

He knows I'm Divergent, and how he knows about it, only God knows.

But knowing that there could be a camera anywhere, we don't share our results.

"Oh," He says, sounding disappointed. "But you chose Dauntless anyway?"

"Out of necessity." I reply.

"Why did you have to leave?"

I bit my lip and look over the chasm. He doesn't press the matter further, I guess he can infer my reason after my fears.

"You had to get away from your dad," He states. I inwardly cringe when he says 'dad'.

He will never be my father.

"Why didn't you choose Dauntless leader?" I ask, suddenly curious.

I mean, he was first.

He sighs and shrugs. "I was the first transfer to ever transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. I wanted to be able to see my family. I see my father, Andrew, at Ambassador meetings. I wouldn't want all the pressure of being a leader put on me."

"You probably aren't going to choose Dauntless leader as your job. Because if you did, you might have to see him again." He says. I shrug.

"That, and I already feel like I don't quite belong among the Dauntless. Not the way they are now, anyway."

It's true. The Dauntless seem more cruel.

"But you're incredible," He says, shock clearly portrayed. I blush. He clears his throat. "I mean, by Dauntless standards. Four fears is unheard of. How could you not belong here?"

I don't really have an explanation for him.

Yes, I am top in initiation, and basically a prodigy among the Dauntless, but I'm not sure why.

I could tell him how I felt that even though I am away from Marcus, I still need to be able to defend myself and that makes me work harder, but that would lead to more questions and lies than I would like.

Abnegation was safer. But Marcus, made it hell.

But is Dauntless all that different?

"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All your life you learn to forget yourself. So in danger, it becomes your first instinct. I could be an Abnegation just as easily." I say. His eyes light up, probably thinking about his own instincts.

"Yeah, well, I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I try to be." He says nonchalantly.

"That's not entirely true," I tell him and smile. "That boy who let someone throw knives at him to spare a friend," I recall Zeke's story.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tobias had spoken up. Amar glared at him to shut up. Jason, the other cruel Dauntless leader, smirked.

"Well, why don't you take his place then?" Tobias nodded and walked up to the target. Eric and his trio; consisting of two others-now Factionless-Alyssa and Miguel, snickered.

Tobias shared a glance with Nate, who failed at hitting the target at all. Amar threw knives at Tobias, who did not flinch at all. The last knife nicked his ear.

_FLASHBACK END_

His Nate was my Al. Zeke told me that Nate committed suicide because he couldn't take the fears anymore, like Al.

But Al did not suicide of stress.

He killed himself of guilt.

Of cowardice.

I feel a bit guilty of the possibility of him still being alive if I had forgiven him.

"Who took a hit from my dad to protect me, that selfless boy, that's not you?" I say.

He frowns. "You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people," I say, my heart thumping.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar."

"Fine," I lean my face closer to his. "I watched you because I like you." I say it like it's no big deal, but inside my head is buzzing at what I just admitted.

'I like you.'

It just came out. I look him in the eyes.

"And don't call me Four, okay? It's nice to hear my name again, only if we're alone. No one else knows."

"Okay, Beatrice. Um…" His cheeks tint red for a second and he scratches the back of his neck.

"Can….I see your tattoos?"

I smirk.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tobias?"

He blushes a deeper red.

"Only…partially?"

I smile, but it disappears.

I turn around and take off my shirt, revealing the flames and Faction symbols.

Also, my scars.

I feel his warm gaze being set on the thousands of small, white lashed scars that invade my bruised back.

His hand gently touches each symbol that runs down my back. My bra is in between the Abnegation and Dauntless symbol. I blush.

"Why do you have all of them?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't want to be just one thing." I pause, grasping for the right words.

"I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and honest, and kind." I turn back toward him.

"I continually struggle with kindness." He laughs.

"I think you are all of those things. We can work on kindness." I laugh. I put my shirt back on.

He looks down and seems like he is working something through his head.

"Beatrice…I'm just going to say it. I like you. Ever since you came down that net."

I blush, my skin matching the red color of his.

"But you're older than I am, Tobias."

"Yes, that whopping two-year gap is _really_ insurmountable, isn't it Beatrice?" He jokes. I smile at the sound of my name coming off his lips. Beatrice.

"I'm not trying to be self-deprecating," I quickly say. "I just don't get it. I'm younger, I'm not pretty, I-" Just before I could say the true words, 'I am damaged enough as it is,' he cuts me off with a laugh.

He kisses my temple.

"Don't pretend," I scowl. "You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty."

"Fine. You're not pretty. So?" He seems to not really care less, and he kisses my blushing cheek. "I like how you look. You're deadly smart." He kisses my other cheek.

"I like how that even though you found out about Marcus, you aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something." I say. I don't know why, but this is the thing about him that stands out to me the most. I don't want anyone's pity. I only want to move on.

"Well, you're not." He says.

I look at him, and the next thing I know, he cups my face in his gentle hands and leans in. Our lips brush gently. I look up at him and grin, mentally thanking him for all that he has been through with me, and he is still here. He kisses me again, more firm this time.

After a few minutes of talking, he walks me back to my dorm again.

He looks around to make sure no one is watching, and he gives me another kiss goodnight.

My heart is beating. I know that we have to keep our relationship a secret, or else things would be bad. I shower, and change out in the open. I am careful not to wake up the other initiates. I crawl under the covers, and sleep with a smile on my face.

-o0o-

I wake up covered in sweat and salty tears. Another nightmare.

But this one was different.

I wasn't bashed into a small closet, or being beaten by Marcus.

I was forced to watch Marcus beat Tobias.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

I groan and dismissively wipe the tears away. I look around and squint; seeing that I am the only one up. I look at my watch, which glows bright in the dark.

4:30.

In the morning.

I sigh, and push the covers away. I walk towards the bathroom, and open the drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Bloodshot, puffy, tear-stained eyes. Bruises and cuts from him and initiation. Messy dirty blonde hair. I raise the scissors to the tips of my hair, and cut.

I cut and trim my hair until it is at the Abnegation length for women, an inch or two below my shoulders. I sweep the remainder of the hair on the floor, into the trash can. I tip-toe back into the dormitory, still hearing the orchestra of snoring. I climb into my covers and drift off into sleep.

-o0o-

I wake up once again, having the same nightmare as earlier.

"Hey, Four, you all right?" I turn to the caring, yet opinionative voice of Christina.

I sniff. "Yeah, just a nightmare."

Christina walks over to me and sits by me on my bed. "Me too. It'll help if we talk about it. You want to?"

I never really got to talk about my nightmares with Christina, I never really had a friend to talk to about anything. I smile, and nod.

I take in a sigh. "Um… just, fears, I guess."

"Me too. Well, let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" She smiles.

"Sure." I look around to see we are the only initiates in the dorm.

Christina must see my puzzled look because she says, "They left for breakfast early. We still got an hour until training though."

"Four, can you be a girl for a second?"

I frown. "I'm always a girl."

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "No, like… a girly-girl."

I twirl a loose strand of my blond hair through my finger. "Kay," I bat my eyelashes.

She smiles. "Well… WILL ASKED ME OUT!" She squeals.

"I thought he already did," I question.

She shakes her head, still widely grinning.

"WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW? TELL ME!" I practically scream.

"Never knew you could be such a girl!" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yesterday, when you left, we decided to walk around the train tracks. We aren't allowed to be outside the compound, since you know, we need a Dauntless member with us, right? But we didn't really care. He asked me, I said yes, and we kissed!" I smile and hug her.

"That's awesome Christina!"

We walk to the dining hall, and sit with Will. I look up to see Tobias, Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna walking in. Our gaze meets, and he clearly notices my hair cut, but doesn't let it show. His shadow of a smile tugs at his lips upward slightly. I about to raise my hand to wave at him, but he ignores me and sits down.

I start to feel hurt.

I turn back to Christina and Will, who sit across from me. I chew my eggs and look up to see Christina staring at me, inspecting me.

"What?" I mumble, mouth full of egg.

Her eyes widen and she snaps her fingers.

"That's where I've seen it! You got a haircut! I've seen it on other Abnegation at school!" I blush.

"Feeling homesick, are we Four?" Will says. I almost gag.

Homesick, my ass. I'd never miss that bastard.

He throws a grape at me, and I easily catch it, throwing it back at his face, which hits him in the forehead.

"Oh yeah, congrats by the way you two." I say, smirking. Christina and Will blush.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Tobias and Lauren stand up and beckon us (the transfers and Dauntless born) to them. We follow them to the Fear Landscape room. There, we all sit down in our assigned spots. I wave at Zalia, Gabe, Joey, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn, who smile, except Lynn, which is normal, and wave back.

"Initiates." All our heads turn towards Lauren and Tobias, who looks down at his feet as if they are the most interesting thing ever. Lauren begins to speak.

"Today we're doing something different. You will be going through my fears, each of you will be assigned one. This is practice for calming down in fears. They are not your fears, but if any of them relate, you'd either have an easy time or hard time in the stimulation. I will assign your fears. Some of you will have the same fear as another."

She goes by the line, giving each one of us one of her fears.

I am assigned kidnapping. I gulp.

Time goes by as each of the other initiates face Lauren's fears. Marlene has to face walls closing in, and I am glad I didn't get that fear.

I was only able to get through it with Tobias last night.

The door opens and Peter comes out, slightly traumatized and bright red.

"Four," Tobias beckons to me. I stand up, my knees wobbly. I walk into the room and sit in the chair.

"Be brave Four," He injects my neck with the serum and everything goes black.

* * *

**More next chapter!**

**WHAT ALL OF U HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. THE FOURTRIS!**

**Well, Fourbias...that sounds weird. Let's make it BeaSix.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!  
~TrissyPoo**


	18. Chapter XVIII I'm Sorry

**Most of you have heard about Truths and Lies and Over the Years being deleted, but being reposted when this story and the Beauty of One are finished, right?  
Okay. I'm still really upset about that.  
Anyway.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**Next chapter is where the action starts!**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII. I'm Sorry**

**BEATRICE**

I open my eyes to find myself in the Pit. The rocky walls are illuminated by the dark, hanging blue ceiling lamps. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me and a blindfold covers my vision. They punch and hit me, and I can't think.

Even if I was nearly killed days ago, I am still not healed. The pain is unbearable, like Marcus' 'teachings'.

I start screaming, thrashing and punching out everywhere at my faceless attackers. Tears stain my blindfold, and run down my face.

Suddenly the fear freezes. I can't move anything, or feel anything. "Stop!" I hear a manly, stern voice yell.

Tobias.

A pain strikes my temple, beating so fast I forcibly squeeze my eyes shut. I open them to be back in the Fear Landscape room with Lauren and Tobias. He walks over to me.

"What the hell was that, Four?" He sternly says, and pulls me up to my feet.

"I," I hiccup. "I didn't-"

"Get yourself together!" He shouts. "This is pathetic."

I feel more tears prickling at my eyelids. I look at him, then my blood boils. I pull my arm back, and make a hard imprint on his cheek with my palm.

"Shut up!" I scream, yanking my arm from his grasp, storming out of the room.

I exit out the back door so the other initiates wouldn't ask questions. I don't know why I just exploded like that. I start feeling guilty.

I.

Just.

Hit.

Tobias.

More tears stream down my face.

_I'm a monster… NO! _

I shake my head.

I will _never_ be Marcus. I breathe deeply, evening out my breaths. I run to the spot at the chasm.

Good and bad memories haunt this place.

The chasm that took Al's life, but the same chasm that held my first kiss. Those forced ones by Marcus didn't count. My true first kiss with the only man I love.

With who?

Tobias.

-o0o-

I stay by the chasm for a while.

I hear voices. "Why'd you go see Caleb?! You know you have to stay in Dauntless for initiation training Tobias!" Eric.

I hear a groan, and a slamming of a door. I look up to see Tobias storming out of Eric's office. I climb out of my hiding place and follow him, seeing that he is walking to the unsupervised hallway where he had noticed that I was Divergent.

"Tobias?" I say.

He turns around and he breaks out into a scowl.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Well, first I had to chat with the woman who's trying to ruin our old faction, then Eric almost kicked me out of Dauntless, with my friends. So yeah, it's shaping up to be a pretty great day, _Four_," His voice drips with sarcasm.

I frown when he calls me Four instead of Beatrice.

"I'm sorry for exploding at you earlier. But why did you yell at me? You can either be a cruel instructor or a concerned boyfriend. You can't play both parts at the same time," I say.

"I'm not cruel," He says, scowling. "I was protecting you this morning. How do you think Peter and his asshat friends would have reacted if they discovered that you and I were…" He drifts off, but I can finish the sentence in my head.

He sighs. "You would never win. They would always call your high ranking a result of my favoritism rather than your skill."

I open my mouth to object, but I realize.

He's right.

"You didn't have to insult me to prove something to them," I weakly say, staring at the floor. "And you didn't have to run off to your brother just because I hurt you," Caleb's his brother, in Erudite. He looks embarrassed, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Besides, it worked, didn't it?" I ask calmly.

"At my expense." He reasons.

"I didn't think it would affect you this way," I admit. "Sometimes I forget that I can hurt you, that anyone is capable of being hurt," I genuinely apologize. Sometimes I can't control my anger.

I must've said something good, because he holds my face in his arms and kisses me.

"You're brilliant, you know?" I say, shaking my head. "You always know what to do."

"Only because I've been thinking about this for a long time," He says, kissing me again.

"How would I handle it if you and I were…" I can feel his lips smiling on mine. He pulls away and smirks.

"Did I hear you call me your boyfriend, Beatrice?" He asks slyly.

I shrug. "Not exactly." I blush. "Why? Do you want me to?"

He tips my chin up gently, our eyes meeting.

"Yes,"

He kisses me again, gently and loving.

He abruptly pulls away and I think I did something wrong.

"There's something I have to tell you," He says grimly.

"What is it?"

"Not now. Meet me back here at 11:30. Don't tell anyone where you're going."

I nod, and peck him once again on the lips, and walk back to the dormitory with a smile on my face.

"Hey Four. Why so happy? And where were you?" Christina asks.

"I was walking around the Pit." I make up an excuse.

"Goodnight Christina, Will." I say, after taking a shower and changing.

"Night," They respond in unison. The lights turn off and I wait until I hear the steady breathing of my fellow initiates. I tip-toe from my bed and slowly open the door, careful of it creaking. I walk swiftly to our hidden hallway, careful of running into any Dauntless members. Its past curfew, and I'd be in trouble.

I sneak to our hidden hallway, where Tobias stands. I run up to him and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss. I pull back after a few seconds.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask.

His face turns grim.

"Follow me."

I follow him to the train tracks, and we jump onto an incoming train.

We sit by the train wall on the floor, side-by-side.

I hear the screech of the rails as the train slows, which means we must be nearing the middle of the city. The air is cold, but his lips are warm and so are his hands. He tilts his head and kisses the skin just beneath my jaw.

I'm glad the air is so loud that he can't hear my sigh.

I shift, swinging a leg over him so I straddle him, and kiss him. I can feel the nervousness in his heartbeat so I calm down.

He does have a fear of intimacy.

He deepens the kiss. I press my hands to my legs to stop them from shaking.

I should not be nervous.

This is Tobias.

Not a drunk Marcus.

Tobias.

I zip his jacket down slowly, and feel him shiver slightly. I pull away and look carefully at the tattoos just above his collarbone. I brush my fingers over them, and I smile.

"Birds." I say. "Are they crows? I keep forgetting to ask."

He smiles. "Ravens. One for each member of my family. You like them?"

My heart drops to my stomach when he says family.

I don't answer. I just tug him closer, and kiss each raven in turn. He closes his eyes.

We talk and kiss for awhile, until Tobias touches my cheek.

"I hate to say this," he says, "but we have to get up now."

I nod and open my eyes. We both stand, and walk to the open door of the train car.

The wind has died down since the train has slowed.

I look at my watch. Midnight.

The street lights are all dark. I see a bright star standing out from all the patches of dark towering buildings.

Tobias points at it. "Apparently the city ordinances don't mean anything to them," he says, "because their lights will be on all night."

"No one else has noticed?" I ask, frowning.

"I'm sure they have, but they haven't done anything to stop it. It may be because they don't want to cause a problem over something so small." He replies with a shrug, but the tension in his features worries me.

"Wonder what the Erudite are doing that requires night light." I wonder aloud.

I turn toward him, leaning against the wall.

"Two things you should know about me. The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general. It is my nature to expect the worst of them." He says, "And the second is that I am unexpectedly good with computers."

I nod. He mentioned earlier on that aside from being a Faction Ambassador, he works with computers in the control room, but I still have trouble picturing him sitting in front of a screen all day.

"A few weeks ago, before training started, I was at work and I found a way into the Dauntless secure files. Apparently we are not as skilled as the Erudite are at security," he says, "and what I discovered was what looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent by Erudite."

"War?" I ask hesitantly, brushing my hair away from my face.

Listening to my father insult Erudite all of my life, then beating me have made a permanent mark-scars and all-in my brain that I should quite be wary of them.

After all, what if people start believing those articles?

But all my life experiences have added up to me being suspicious of authority and human beings in general anyway, so I am actually not that surprised that a faction could be planning a war.

Which is ironic, really, the factions were first established to _keep_ the peace between society.

"Something big is happening Beatrice." He says.

Beatrice. Even If I love the sound of my real name rolling off of his tongue...it feels, foreign.

Abnegation.

I need to forget the grey and become the black.

"Beatrice sounds too...Abnegation," I say.

"Well, how about...Tris?" he offers. I smile.

"Tris, that is what you will call me when we're alone." I confirm, kissing him on the cheek.

"The big thing though...War on Abnegation?" I ask.

He laces his fingers with mine and says, "The faction that controls the government. Yes."

My stomach sinks.

"All those reports are supposed to stir up dissension against Abnegation," he says, eyes focused on the city moving in front of us.

"Evidently the Erudite now want to speed up the process. I have no idea what to do about it...or what could even be done."

I meet his gaze. "But...why would Erudite team up with Dauntless?" I say.

Then it hits me.

Erudite doesn't have any weapons, and have no experience in fighting-

but the Dauntless do.

"They're going to use us." I say, staring wide-eyed at Tobias.

"I wonder," he says, "how they plan to get us to fight. I told Caleb that the Erudite know how to manipulate people. They could coerce some of us into fighting with misinformation, or by appealing to greed-any number of ways. But the Erudite are as meticulous as they are manipulative, so they wouldn't leave it up to chance. They would need to make sure that all their weaknesses are shored up."

Then he looks at me, curiously and says, "But how?"

The wind blows my hair across my face, cutting my vision into strips, and I leave it there.

"I don't know," I say. "But what will happen then?"

He looks down for a moment, then looks back at me. "I don't know, but if the war will occur anytime soon, we have to stay together Tris,"

I nod. "When it does, just remember; that's what you and I do...protect each other."

The rest of the trip, we hold hands and stare out into the retreating view of the city.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**Q: the last sentence Tris says in this chapter, the part after the ;, is from a different book.**

**NAME WHO SAYS IT AND WHAT BOOK! HINT: MY OTHER FANDOM!**

**P.S. Beatrice was nicknamed Tris by Tobias, so yes, she IS TRIS now.**

**P.P.S Sorry to confuse you, but if the chapter says Four, Tris, or Beatrice, it's in Tris' perspective, not Tobias', and from now on it WILL SAY TRIS INSTEAD OF FOUR, but only Tobias knows its Beatrice/tris, and to others, Four.**

**Ughhhh sorry, I know, confusing.**

**LE SHIPNAME IS BACK TO TRIBIAS!**

**~TrissyPoo**


	19. Chapter XIX Fear Factor

**Hello Divergenters! So it's official, Over the Years and Truths and Lies have been deleted. :(**

**R.I.P OTY AND TAL, 5/28/14.**

**So this is the moment you've all been waiting for, before the Tribias!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**Shoutout to all those who answered my question last chapter! (Doesn't have to be correct, just actually read my AN)**

**lialuvs2read**

**CataD'Mellark (Check out their stories if you speak Spanish)**

**Purplemockingjay20**

**CrimeGirlMariah2000 (Check out her AMAZING story, 'Going Through Initiation With My Baby')**

**Mockingjay28**

**ChicagoFire51**

**TrUtHoRdAr3 (Check out their story)**

**Aubreylovesthegames**

**And some shoutouts to the most amazing authors on the site!**

**My friend, The-Bawss5, check out her amazing stories!**

**ccouurtneey, check out her fantastic stories!**

**HelloI'mOz, check out her awesome stories, she loves Tobuscus! I DO TOOOO!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**P.S. READ THE VERY IMPORTANT AN BELOW! IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Chapter XIX. Fear Factor**

**TRIS **

In Abnegation, I had experienced the initiation process before, being the leader's daughter.

More like punching bag.

It is a quiet affair. The initiates, who spend thirty days performing community service before they can become full members, sit side by side on a bench. One of the older members reads the Abnegation manifesto, which is a short paragraph about forgetting the self and the dangers of self-involvement, and it's a very small manifesto in comparison to the other factions'. Then all the older members wash the initiates' feet. Then they all share a meal, each person serving food to the person on his left.

The Dauntless don't do that.

If anything, the entire compound of Dauntless is nothing but insanity and chaos on the day of the final test, then the initiation ceremony.

After managing to grab a plate of food from the dining hall at lunch through the thick crowd of celebratory Dauntless, and escaping an encounter from Uriah, Zalia, Marlene, Lynn, Gabe, and Joey being normal Dauntless borns-on a Dauntless cake and Amity bread sugar high-I walk back to the dormitory to eat.

Dauntless members give me smiles and nods of hello, some to which I return. Unlike every other Dauntless member, I am nervous for final testing. All the initiates are.

Well, probably everyone except my Dauntless born friends.

And Peter and his trio.

I still don't like him, even when he tried to get me to join his group.

_FLASHBACK (FIRST STAGE RANKINGS)_

_"__Stiff," Peter says. I scowl._

_"__What do you want?" I ask._

_I turn to face him, and standing by his sides are his followers, Drew and Molly, who are frowning._

_Peter smirks. I have to look up slightly to make eye contact._

_"__How about you join the cool Dauntless? Instead of hanging out with those people," he says, gesturing to Will and Christina._

_I frown. I'm not going to hang out with him, not now, not ever._

_He's cruel. Like him. And I might turn into him._

_Which I fear already might happen._

_"__No thank you." The Abnegation's kicking back in._

_But I guess respecting intimidating people in just in my nature._

_"__You'll regret this Stiff." Peter snarls, and storms out of the room, leaving me with Drew and Molly, who harrumph snottily and follow behind quickly._

_FLASHBACK END_

On the way I see someone fall off the path on the Pit wall and, judging by his screams and the way he grabs at his leg, he broke something. At least the dormitory is quiet. I stare at my plate of food.

I just realize what I grabbed, which looked good to me at the time, I chose a plain chicken breast, a scoop of peas, and a piece of brown bread.

Abnegation food.

I sigh. Abnegation is what I am.

Am I in the wrong faction?

I shake my head.

No. I don't want to be just one thing, just like I told Tobias.

Selflessness is like bravery. It takes guts to die for another.

For now, I'll stick to Dauntless.

I had thought of running away from my hellhole that I once called home, but Marcus could find me easily in the Factionless sector, and if I even escaped the fence, to whatever's out there, there's a one in a hundred chance I would've survived.

The thought of my former faction sends a tremor through my hands.

The war.

Does Abnegation, or any other faction besides the Dauntless really, even expect the Erudite to strike?

I will find a way to help stop it-if it even follows through.

But not today. Today I have to focus on what awaits me.

One thing at a time.

I eat like a robot, rotating from chicken to peas to bread and back again. It doesn't really matter what faction I really belong in.

In a way, all of the five factions are the same.

I mean, is jumping in front of a person to take a bullet in their place bravery or selflessness? Dauntless or Abnegation? Is telling a friend who is wearing an outfit that is unflattering, honesty or kindness because you don't want them to look bad, Candor or Amity? And is going to do a science experiment with the risk of death bravery, smart, or is it selfless because you're giving up your personal time to increase the knowledge of others?

The factions don't really have many differences.

That's why I don't see why we can't just all be equal.

Divergent.

When I finish, I plant my face into my pillow. I find myself drifting asleep. I don't mean to, but after a while, I do, and I wake up to Christina lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Time to go," she says, sounding melancholy. I rub my eyes with the back of my palm to release the sleepiness from them. My feet feel heavy and I realize that I wore my shoes to sleep.

The other initiates are in the dormitory, tying shoelaces and buttoning jackets and flashing smiles around like they don't mean it.

Peter smirks, like he knows that he's _bound _to make the final ten.

I pull my hair into a messy bun, which is quite easier to handle now since that I have cut my hair to a shorter length. I zip up my black jacket, zipping it up to my throat.

The torture will be over soon-unlike Abnegation for years-but can we forget the simulations?

Will we ever sleep soundly again, with the memories of our fears haunting out minds? Or will we finally forget our fears today, like we're supposed to?

I don't know. But of what I know, I don't think I will ever be able to forget my fears.

These thoughts about today wander in my head, as if they were on an endless trek to tail my curiosity.

We walk up to the Pit and up the path that leads to the glass building, a darkness engulfing the room. I look up at the glass ceiling and see that every black sole of Dauntless members above trap the daylight from reaching the Pit floor.

The amount of people on the glass ceiling is incredulous. I think I hear the glass creak for a second, but it may as well just be my imagination.

I walk up the stairs with Christina, and the crowd chokes us.

The members are smiling and saying reassuring things to us.

"Don't worry initiates, you'll make it!"

"Good luck!"

"Be brave!"

"Four, you are so going to be first!"

"WOOO! GO FOUR! GO CHRISTINA! WOOOO!" I look at the person who let those words flow out of their mouth and see Zeke. I just roll my eyes with a shadow of a smile.

I'm still too nervous to smile.

What if Jason, Eric, and Max recognize Marcus? What if I slip up and show a piece of my Divergence? At least the landscapes give your mind a hint that it's just a simulation, and you are fully aware, unlike individual fears.

I am too short to look at the path because of many taller heads blocking the way, but I can still see over some, so I stare at the back of Will's head and follow in is footsteps.

I burn up in the heat of so many bodies around, and I realize that's it's just my nervousness.

Most eyes are on me, and I gulp. "Make way for the Dauntless prodigy!" Someone shouts, and the crowd does so, clearing out and a few pairs of eyes are still focused on me, most now on the wall.

I look at what everyone is clustered around: a series of screens on the wall to my left.

I hear a cheer and look at the screens. The screen furthest left shows a familiar black-clothed girl in the fear landscape room-Marlene.

I watch her move, her body motionless on the chair, yet her eyes are wide and alarmed, awake.

I can't tell what fear she's facing. Thank God no one out here will see my fears, just my reactions to them.

That means during my final fear…I have to calm down quickly, because I might start screaming out in pain that will probably make the spectators deaf.

Even just thinking about it makes my heart pound rapidly, so fast that I feel like I'm going to faint.

I should've eaten more Dauntless cake, I think as my heartbeat increases and my blood sugar lowers.

The middle screen shows Marlene's heart rate, which picks up for a second, and then decreases. When it reaches a normal pace, the screen flashes green and the surrounding Dauntless cheer. The screen to the right shows her time.

I rip my eyes away from the screen and jog to catch up with Christina and Will. Tobias stands just inside a door on the left side of the room that was never here the last time I was here, next to the fear landscape room.

I walk straight past him without even sharing the tiniest bit of a glance.

The room is large and contains another screen, nearly a carbon copy of the one outside. A line of people sit in chairs in front of it.

Eric on the left, Max in the middle, and who I presume is Jason, on the right. Also, a woman who I've never seen before sits on his right, probably the other Dauntless leader.

But why have I never seen her before?

Judging by the wires connected to their heads, and their blank eyes that stare out into space, they are observing the simulation.

Behind the leaders, there is another line of chairs, all occupied now. I am the last to enter, so I am stuck standing.

"Hey Four! There's our little prodigy!" Uriah calls out from across the room. I flush red slightly because of the compliment. He sits with the other Dauntless-born initiates; Zalia, Gabe, and Joey. Only the four of them are remaining, the rest have gone through their fear landscapes.

I wave at Zalia, Gabe, and Joey, who all look nervous yet confident, and wave back. Zalia throws me a reassuring smile.

Uriah pats his leg. "You can sit on my lap, if you want."

"Tempting," I call out, grinning. "It's fine, I like to stand."

I also don't want Tobias to see me sitting on someone's lap, especially a boy.

The lights flick on in the fear landscape room, revealing Marlene hugging her legs tight on the chair, her face streaked with tears. Max, Eric, and Jason shake off the simulation daze and walk out. A few seconds later I see them congratulating her for finishing.

"Transfers, the order in which you go through the final test was taken from your rankings as they now stand," says Tobias. "So Drew will go first, and Four will go last." I can hear the 'T' as he nearly slips up on my name.

That means that five people will go before I do.

I stand in the back of the room, a few feet away from Tobias. He and I exchange glances when Eric sticks Drew with the needle and sends him to face his worst nightmares.

Being last, I have to deal with anxiety issues. But there's also a perk to going last; By the time it's my turn, I will know how well the others did, and how well I will have to do to beat them.

The fear landscapes aren't interesting to watch from the outside, but the leaders seem to be having a blast.

I wonder how they were with Tobias's sixth fear…

The thought coaxes a slight smile from me.

I can see that Drew is moving, but not what he is reacting to.

After a few minutes, I close my eyes instead of watching and try to think of nothing to calm me down.

Speculating about which fears I will face, if I lost any, which I extremely doubt, and the amount, probably the same, is useless at this point. I just have to remember that I will have the power to manipulate the simulations, and that I have practiced it before.

Molly goes next. It takes her half as long as it takes Drew, but even Molly has trouble, spending too much time breathing heavily, trying to control her panic, than trying to calm down. At one point she even screams at the top of her lungs.

It amazes me how easy it is to tune out everything, and how I still have my touch.

The same technique I used during my lessons.

Christina is next. Then Will. Then Peter. I don't watch them. I only know how much time it takes them, that is all I paid the slightest bit of attention to: twelve minutes, ten minutes, and fifteen minutes. And then the moment I have been dreading the whole day.

"Four."

I open my eyes and walk to the Front of the observation room, where Eric stands with a syringe full of orange liquid. I barely feel the needle as it plunges into my neck, barely see Eric's pierced face as he presses the plunger down.

I use my brain to turn the dizzying effect of the serum into liquid adrenaline rushing through my veins, making me strong.

"Ready?" he asks.

_I am ready._

-o0o-

My eyes force themselves open and I squint my eyes as the wind beats down on my body, flailing around pieces of blond hair all over my face. I look at the ledge, and back down at the bottom.

Big mistake.

My breath starts to increase, but then I snap out of it.

A brave man would cross.

A coward would jump.

I know exactly what to do.

I carefully tip-toe my way across the skinny edge, slowly sliding myself in the direction of the balcony.

I start to breathe heavily, then it backs down, which repeats for a while.

When I grab onto the balcony bar and hoist myself up, my breath is controlled and the room morphs into a dark room.

The room squeezes me in. I stand straight as a stick and feel my warm breaths rebounding back onto my face, and my breath starts to rush.

My temple is hit with mental knives of pain, and I feel like I'm about to faint because of how fast I begin to breathe.

I have two options: Either calming down, or facing the fear head-on by making the room even smaller.

I could only do that when Tobias was with me.

But he's not.

Instead, I decide to take deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

I breathe through my nose and the pain that was striking my forehead disappears, and my tensed muscles are relaxed.

I find myself in a grey rom.

I look at the table with the same old gun, same old smell of blood, but when my sight travels right, my heart drops.

It's not a woman anymore.

It's not Evelyn anymore.

It's a man.

The man has dark brown shaggy hair, a balanced nose, and dark blue eyes that are enchanting-but staring blankly out into space in front of him.

When I think about it, he resembles someone familiar.

Tears begin to swell in my eyes. I grab the gun, and hold it up to his head hesitantly.

In my own stormy grey-blue eyes, I see Marcus and I again.

I force my eyes shut, turn away, and pull the trigger.

The recoil moves my arm a bit and the loud boom coming from the bullet, which impacts him in the head. He drops to the ground in a bloody mass, and all I'm thinking is, that I did this.

_I _did this.

I shake it off.

_It's just a simulation._

_It's not real._

Then the room turns into my old bedroom. I gulp.

This is it.

A figure emerges from the shadows of hell I called my home.

Marcus stands there with a wicked smile, one I've so often seen on him, Eric, and Peter.

He slowly walks up to me, each step he takes roars into my heart and I feel like I'm going to just drop to the ground.

He grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me into the wall.

Just like what he used to do to Evelyn.

Tears well up in my eyes.

He forces his tongue down my throat and the sobs come out harder.

I can taste the salty tears running down my face, some flowing past my mouth.

He starts to rip off my shirt and unbuckle my pants, and I sob even harder.

I pull down my shirt.

Not again.

Please, just never again.

I sob even harder. "P-Ple-Please…N-No…" I choke out.

Under my breath. I say, "Daddy," because if I said it out loud, the leaders could hear it.

I can even see Eric trying not to laugh, being his normal sadistic self.

Marcus grows wide-eyed and pulls back from forcibly kissing me after I say that word. I remember when we were all one happy family, I always called him that.

There is a slight pause, just my heartbeat racing by the second and him holding my arms above my head, pinning me to the wall with his body.

"Remember…This is for your own good," he whispers as he pulls out the belt and multiplies.

They all surround me, start touching me, whipping at me, and I scream, louder and louder by the second. The excruciating pain of endless belts being whipped at my back.

It's not real.

But it just feels so real.

I lay on the floor as the thousands of lashes coming at me by the second start to whip harder, stronger, faster.

It's not real.

It's not real.

I can't face the fear-which just feels so real, like it was less than a year ago-because my Divergence might trigger and the simulation will end, so I decide with calming down.

Which was nearly impossible every time I heard those six words.

I tune out everything, I plug my ears, shut my mouth, and pretend that I'm safe.

That I'm safe in Tobias's arms, and away from the belts.

The pain.

The endless torture, the drunk nights, the scars;

Everything.

I lay motionless on the floor as a bloody mess.

Just like that week before I transferred.

All the Marcus' disappear, and just when my heartbeat and breaths slow the tiniest bit, the real one comes back.

"This is for your own good," He repeats. I hear slight metal clinking against his Abnegation watch.

The metal however, sounds slightly heavier than the belt.

I gulp, slightly sobbing.

The last thing I hear is a click, and a bang, before everything turns red and black.

* * *

**Mini cliffie! I'm still not good at them.**

**Goal: 10 reviews, 3 follows and/or favs.**

**QOTD: When does your school end?**

**AOTD: June 6! I'm gonna be so sad because all my friends that are boys are moving to a different school! :(**

**The War Will Begin...6...3...14...**


	20. Chapter XX Unexpected Confessions

**HAPPY BDAY TO MEEE! I am officially 13 starting from June 1!**

**Please answer your opinion on this-I was thinking of NOT reposting Over the Years because I have this amazing new idea that NO ONE has done before, and if anyone will steal it, I will find you, and I will kill you.**

**Haha, jk about the killing part, but rest is true.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**P.S. SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND I WILL UPDATE A SUPER LONG 6000 WORD ONE IF I GET 10-30 REVIEWS, I WILL STILL WRITE ONE THOUGH, JUST PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO 380-400!**

* * *

**Chapter XX. Unexpected Confessions**

**TRIS**

The lights come on. I stand alone in the empty room, shaking. I sink to my knees, wrapping my arms around my chest. It wasn't cold when I walked in, but it feels cold now. I rub my arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

I have never felt this much relief in my life before.

Ever.

Not even from my beatings, but this was much worse; facing my deadliest fears that just…

Feel so real.

I can still feel the heavy winds blowing in my face, the walls cramping my body together, the thunderous vibration sensation in my arm when I pulled the trigger, and the whip lashing at me.

I'm just so happy that the fear my mind produces has Marcus as unrecognizable.

But then every muscle in my body relaxes at once and I breathe freely again.

Maybe later on, I might go through my fear landscape in my spare time, just to see if my final fear will disappear, if I can even handle revisiting that hell.

The door opens, and I stand. Max, Eric, Tobias, Jason, and that woman I don't know walk into the room in a line, standing in a small crowd in front of me. Under the leader's expressionless façade, I can still see the shock of my quantity of fears hidden in their faces. Tobias smiles at me.

"Congratulations, Four," says Eric. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

I try to smile.

It doesn't work.

I can't shake the memory of the forceful lips on my own screaming ones.- Manage Stories

I can still feel the lashes being whipped at my back.

"Thanks," I say.

"There is one more thing before you can go and get ready for the welcoming banquet," Eric adds.

He beckons to the unidentified blue-haired woman, who hands him a small black case. He opens it and takes out a syringe and a long needle.

I tense up at the sight of it. The orange-brown liquid in the syringe reminds me of what they inject us with before simulations.

And I am supposed to be finished with those.

"At least you aren't afraid of needles," he says. "This will inject you with a tracking device that will be activated only if you are reported missing. Just a precaution."

I gulp. What if Marcus ordered for this to happen?

For me?

"How often do people go missing?" I ask, frowning.

"Not often." Eric smirks. "This is a new development, courtesy of the Erudite,"

At least it's not Marcus.

But it could be one thing.

The war.

"We have been injecting every Dauntless throughout the day, and I assume all other factions will comply as soon as possible."

My stomach twists.

I can't let him inject me with anything, especially not anything developed by Erudite; maybe even Jeanine.

But I also can't refuse.

I _can't_ refuse, or he will doubt my loyalty to Dauntless and make me Factionless.

"All right," I concede, my throat tight.

Eric approaches me in that stalking way of his, and I swear that underneath the dim light, there is a flash of Marcus walking toward me in the same way, holding a belt instead of a syringe.

I shake my head slightly.

_It's just simulation daze_, I tell myself.

I pull my hair away from my neck and tilt my head to the side.

I stand motionless and look at my feet as Eric wipes my neck with an antiseptic wipe and ease the needle into my skin. The deep ache spreads through my neck.

A brief type of pain that feels so thrilling, and makes your blood rush.

He puts the needle back in its case and sticks an adhesive bandage on the injection site.

"The banquet is in two hours," he says. "Your ranking among the other initiates, Dauntless born included, will be announced then. Good luck."

The small crowd files out of the room-I can hear their rushed whispers-but Tobias lingers by the door, and beckons for me to follow him, so I do.

The glass room above the Pit is full of Dauntless, some walking the ropes above our heads, some talking and laughing rowdily in groups. He smiles at me. He must not have been watching.

Even if he has seen my landscape.

And the reason that I actually passed the fears without much difficulty; successfully passing a living hell in itself, where you must face your deepest fears.

"So…how was your four obstacles?" he asks. "Practically unheard of, my little prodigy."

I blush. "You've seen it before, did you see it this time?"

"Only on the screens. The Dauntless leaders are the only ones who see the whole thing," he says. "They seemed very impressed and shocked, but the thing that shocked me was that _Eric_ suddenly froze during your final fear."

I raise an eyebrow.

I thought he would be _laughing_, but according to Tobias, it was like it was a memory for him, a painful one.

Did he recognize Marcus?

I hope not.

But then again, the Marcus that my brain created for my fear looks equivalent to an old, tan-skinned Factionless man; but only I could spot out my 'father'.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ranked first," he says.

We walk into the glad room. The crowd is still there, but it is thinner now that the last person-me-has gone.

People notice me after a few seconds. I stay close to Tobias's side as they point, but I can't walk fast enough to avoid many cheers, some claps on the shoulder which I slightly wince to, and some congratulations.

As I look at the people around me that I call my family, I realize how strange they would look to a normal Abnegation, or any other faction. I realize how normal they seem to me, despite the fact that more than half of the compound is made of more than 60% metal and ink, but it's my new family.

As a Stiff, I was an underestimated abused girl.

As Four, I am a strong, fearless Dauntless prodigy.

And that's how my new family-if I even rank the top ten, which I think I have a chance-welcomed me into Dauntless.

I smile back at them.

We descend the steps into the Pit and Tobias says, "Do you have to go back to the dormitory?"

I shrug.

"Because if you want peace and quiet, you can stay with me until the banquet."

My stomach twists.

It must be hard for him, being afraid of intimacy, but I had to _shoot_ him for God's sake.

"What is it?" he asks.

I don't want to go back to the dormitory, but I don't want to break down crying like Beatrice, I need to be Four.

"Let's go," I finally say.

-o0o-

He closes the door behind us and slips off his shoes.

"Want some water?" he asks.

"No thanks." I hold my hands in front of me, staring at the bruises and muscles I have developed.

Not really, I had _much_ more bruises in Abnegation, but the muscles were grown in Dauntless.

"You okay?" he says, touching my cheek gently. His hand cradles the side of my head, his long fingers slipping through my hair. He smiles and holds my head in place. We sit there for a few seconds, before my temptations overtake me and I kiss him.

Heat spreads through me slowly. His lips still on mine, I push his unzipped jacket from his shoulders, and seems to flinch as it drops to the floor, and pushes me back, eyes burning.

He presses his palms to his face, covering his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, already knowing that I went too far and that his fear kicked in instinctively. I feel immediate guilt.

He shakes his head.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." I say, my voice suddenly quite cold. I grab his arm. "Hey, look at me."

He meets my gaze, and I see a look pleading for forgiveness in his eyes, when I realize that his dark blue eyes are just mirroring my blue-grey ones; the look really in my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder," He says calmly, "what's in it for you. This…whatever it is."

My heart drops to my feet. "What's in it for me," I repeat. I step back, shaking my head. "You're an idiot, Tobias."

"I am _not_ an idiot," he defends. "Which is why I know that it's a little weird that, of all the boys you could have chosen, you chose me. So if you're just looking for…um, you know…that…"

I scowl.

That's the last thing I'd want right now.

I may not be a virgin, thanks to _him_, but I have a slight fear of intimacy as well, but only with Marcus.

"What? Sex?" I say. "You know, if that was all I wanted, I wouldn't have done it with you," Once I say those words I immediately want to take them done.

I meant that I just wasn't ready, and the thing is, he just knows that I'm a Divergent virgin, but that's what he _thinks_; my innocence was lost a while ago.

But he looks like I just punched him in the stomach, and he looks away, fending off tears.

My vision becomes blurry with tears. "I'm going to leave now," he says, and turns toward the door.

"No, Tobias," I grab his wrist and wrench him back. He pushes me away, hard, but I grab his other wrist, holding our crossed arms between us.

"I'm sorry I said it like that," I apologize. "What I meant was that you aren't like that, which I knew when I met you, I know about your fear of intimacy, it's just that…" I pause, looking away.

"I know that I am an obstacle in your fear landscape, but you are too, in mine." My lower lip wobbles. "Did you know that?" I say, voice cracking.

"What?" His wrists break free from my hands. The hurt look is in his eyes now. "You're _afraid_ of me?"

"Not you," I say. The tears come again. "I-I had t-to kill you, instead of Evelyn, it's you."

He wraps his arms around me. "B-Tris…"

"But just a question," I say, suddenly curious. "Why are you afraid of me? You know that I would never do that to you," I say, recalling his fear landscape.

"Not you," He says and bites his lip. "Being with you…with anyone. I've never been involved with someone before, and…I don't know what your expectations are."

"Tobias," I say sternly, "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, but this is all new to me too."

"Delusions?" He repeats, then blushes beet red. "You mean you haven't…" He raises his eyebrows. "Oh. _Oh_. I just assumed… Um. You know."

My heart breaks in two and the memories stab my brain once again.

I break down crying, and crash into his arms sobbing.

"Tris! Beatrice! What's wrong? Tris! Talk to me!"

I stop my sobs long enough to make out, "I-I'm not a v-virgin."

* * *

**Mini cliffie for you there!**

**Please review follow, favorite, and check out my other story(ies)!**

**Goal: 380-400 reviews**

**I know you can do it Divergenters!**

**6000 word chapter next if the goal is reached!**

**The war will happen in two chapters, so it has been suspended because Caleb broke one of the serum computers, so he has to repair that in Erudite for a week or so.**

**Have any of you seen that chick casted for Marlene?! AND WHO THE F- IS EDGAR?! MARLENE IS A BRUNETTE, NOT A FREAKIN BLOND SUKI WATERHOUSE! AND URIAH HASNT BEEN CASTED YET BUT FREAKING LAUREN HAS, LAUREN, WHOS NAME POPS UP LESS THAN FIVE TIMES IN THE WHOLE F-ING TRILOGY! I HOPE URIAH GETS PLAYED BY THAT GUY.**

**~TrissyPoo**


	21. Chapter XXI Secrets Revealed and Ranking

**Oh my Dauntless guys, I am SO SOrry for not updating for so long! The thing is I'm in vacation and I barely have Time to even sleep!**

**On the 27th, you will get a super long chapter!**

**And also, I am so sorry this chapter is short!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories! **

**GO ARGENTINA GO LIONEL MESSI GO CRISTIANO RONALDO GO MARCO REUS (Shoutout to mah bestie you should check her out! The-Bawss5 who also loves him!)**

**#worldcuptho**

**LOVE TRISSYPOO**

**WHOEVER CAN GUESS THE LAST SONG WINS A SHOUTOUT AND ONLY THE FIRST PERSON!**

* * *

**Chapter XXI. Secrets Revealed and the Final Rankings**

**TRIS**

And with those four stuttered words, he immediately tenses.

"Tris. You've had sex?!" He looks as if a knife was just thrown straight through his heart and he looks at me with an unbelievable accusing look. His innocent mysterious dark-blue eyes transform hard and cold, glaring at me with tears swimming in them. His mouth is wide open.

"I can't believe you, Four. I never pinned you as that type of girl." His voice, quiet and controlled, yet sounds as if it is about to explode.

My mouth repeatedly opens and closes for a while until I fall to the floor on my knees.

He stands frozen, fists clenched and veins popping. "Tobias…" I look up through my tears.

"M-Marcus h-he r-rap-raped m-me," I stutter out, then the loud sobs control me.

"Oh my God," he says, wrapping his arms around me securely. "Fo-Beatrice, Tris, I am so so sorry, Oh my God, Tris, I'm so sorry," He repeats, running a hand through my hair while the other wipes my continuous tears.

"Tris. What happened?!"

I choke on my sobs. "In Ab-Abnegation he r-raped m-me."

He holds his lips to my forehead. "Was it the first time?" He asks hesitantly.

I shake my head.

I try to say more, but it doesn't work.

We stay like that for a while, me clinging onto his arms, desperate for someone to save me from the dark memories, and his arms snaked around my body. His hands rest on my back, and the way he strokes my tattoos makes my spine shiver.

"I am so going to kill him when I see him." He says after a moment of silence.

When I meet his gaze, his face is painted in anger, hatred, and hints of vengeance.

No words escape my mouth.

I kiss him between the eyebrows, and on the tip of his nose, and then carefully fitting my mouth to his. I am on edge. Electricity courses through my veins where blood is supposed to be. I want him to kiss me, I want him to; I am afraid of where it might go for his sake.

My hands shift to his shoulders, and my fingers brush over the edge of something, a bandage.

I pull back with my brows puckered.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. It's another tattoo. It's healed, I just…wanted to keep it covered up."

"Can I see?"

He nods, and pulls his sleeve down and slips his shoulder out of it. I stare at his shoulder for a second, and then run my fingers over the tan bandage. They rise and fall with the muscles in his arms.

I peel away the corner of the bandage away.

I smile slightly when my eyes set on the black ink of the hand helping another up.

"Now we match," he says.

I nod. "Except my Abnegation symbol is on my back,"

"Can…I see it?"

"Again?" I say with a slight smirk.

I press the bandage back over the tattoo and he fixes his sleeve.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tobias?" I say, reusing the same line from where we first kissed.

The memory coaxes a smile out of both of us.

"Only partially," He plays along.

I nod, and unzip my jacket. I take off my shirt in one swift motion.

I stare down at the Dauntless flames engulfing the side of my ribs.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't invite many people to look at me," I say. "Any people, actually. You are the only one to see me once, now twice."

"I can't imagine why," He says softly. "I mean, look at you."

He walks around me slowly, analyzing the fiery flames, both of them, the helping hands, the eye thirsty for knowledge, the scales seeking the truth, and the blossoming tree.

"I think we've made a mistake," I say softly. "We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that." I clear my throat.

"No one's perfect," he whispers. "It doesn't work that way. One bad thing goes away, and another bad thing replaces it."

I traded cowardice for cruelty; I traded weakness for ferocity.

His fingertips brushing over the Abnegation symbol sends shivers through me."We have to warn them, you know. Soon."

"I know," I say. "We will."

He turns toward me.

He seems uncomfortable.

"Is this scaring you, Tobias?"

"No," he croaks. He clears his throat. "Not really. I'm just afraid of what I want."

"What do you want?" My face tightens slightly. "…Me?"

He nods slowly.

I nod too, and he takes my hands in his own gently. He guides my palms up to his stomach. His eyes lowered, he pushes my hands up, over his abdomen and over his chest, and holds them against his neck. My palms tingle with the feel of his smooth, warm, skin, my face is hot, but I shiver anyway. I look up at him.

"Someday," I say, "If you still want me, we can…" I clear my throat. "We can…" I lose my words.

He smiles a little and wraps his arms around me, holding me so that I can feel his heartbeat against my cheek, as fast as my own.

"Are you afraid of me, Tris?" He asks.

"Terrified," I reply with a smile.

I turn my head and kiss the hollow beneath his throat.

"Maybe you won't be in my fear landscape anymore," He murmurs.

He bends his head and kisses me slowly.

"Then everyone can call you Six officially."

"Four and Six," he says.

We kiss again, and this time, it feels familiar.

Not the forceful ways of Marcus.

But the way I know how we exactly fit together; Tobias and I.

His arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, the pressure of his lips on mine.

We have each other memorized.

-o0o-

After a long two hours of lying on Tobias's bed, talking and kissing and eventually dozing off until we heard shouts in the hallway, rowdy Dauntless on their way on the way to the banquet.

I watch Tobias's face carefully as we walk to the dining hall, searching for any sign of disappointment.

If anything, he seems lighter now than he was before.

He smiles more, anyway, like me.

When we reach the entrance, we go our separate ways. I go in first, and run to Will and Christina. He comes in a minute later and sits with Zeke, who hands him a dark bottle. He waves it away.

Zalia, Gabe, Joey, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn join us.

"Where did you go?" asks Christina. "Everyone else just went back to the dormitory, Four."

"I just wandered around," I say. "I was too nervous to talk to everyone else about it."

"You have no reason to be nervous," says Zalia.

"Yeah, I turned around to talk to Will for one second, and you were already done." adds in Christina.

I can tell by the different octave of her voice that she is jealous.

I just shrug instead of trying to reason out.

"What job are you guys going to pick?" asks Gabe.

"I'm thinking of becoming an initiate trainer," Christina says. "Scaring the living daylights out of them seems fun. What about you?"

"I don't know yet."

"DAUNTLESS CAKE TESTER!" Oh Uriah...

"I guess...I could be an ambassador to the other factions," I put in. "Being a transfer would help me," but having Marcus, the Abnegation leader, as part of your kin, wouldn't. I just made that up quickly. I may want to have a control room job like Tobias.

Will sighs. "I was so hoping you would say Dauntless-leader-in-training. Because that's what Peter wants. He couldn't shut up about it in the dorm earlier," He clears his throat. "And it's what I want. Hopefully I ranked higher than him...oh and all the Dauntless-born initiates. Forgot about them."

"HEY! How can you forget about me?" Uriah says, faking hurt and putting a hand up to his heart. Marlene just punches him, and he groans in pain. "Girl packs a punch," He mumbles.

"Oh God. This is going to be impossible." Will groans.

"No, it isn't," Christina says, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Will squeezes her hand.

"How was everyone's time facing their deepest fears in hell?" Joey says.

'Okay', 'Great', 'Terrifying', and other synonyms are spoken.

We converse for a while, until a microphone squeals somewhere, so loud I clap my hands over my ears. I look across the room at Eric, who stands on one of the tables with the microphone in hand, tapping it with his fingertips. After the entirety of Dauntless is quiet-or at least, nearly-Eric clears his throat and begins.

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for the Erudite," he says, making the crowd laugh. I wonder if they even know that Eric's a former Erudite; under all the pretense of Dauntless recklessness and even brutality, he is more like an Erudite than any other faction. If they did, I doubt they would laugh at him. "So I'm going to keep it short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations."

After the final word escapes from his tongue the room erupts, not into applause, but into the pounding of fists and aluminum mugs on tabletops.

The noise vibrates in my chest, and I grin.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so that the good can prosper and thrive," Then Marcus needs to be kicked out of the world. "If you also believe in those things, we welcome you."

Though I know that Eric probably doesn't even believe his own rehearsed words, I find myself smiling, because I believe.

Like Tobias said; One bad thing goes away, and another bad thing replaces it.

The brave Dauntless removed fear of doubt, but it is replaced by cruelty.

The intelligent Erudite removed uncertainty, but replaced by cockiness and vain.

Peaceful Amity removed aggressiveness, but replaced by passiveness.

Honest Candor lost their habit of lying, but has a knack of being inconsiderate when being too honest.

And selfless Abnegation removed personal indulgence, only to be replaced by too much modesty, and basically acting like a doormat; being pushed around by everyone else and doing everyone else's bidding.

No matter how badly the leaders have warped the Dauntless ideals, those ideals can still belong to me.

More pounding fists, this time accompanied by whoops and cheers.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked." Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for," More cheers. My heart beat faster and faster by each word and second.

What if I don't rank in the top ten?

I gulp.

"They are determined by a combination of three scores-the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage, and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as the word 'me' leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Next to number one is my picture, and the name "Four."

The heavy weight in my chest lifts.

First.

Divergent or not, this is where I belong.I forget about the war; I forget about death. Will wraps his arms around me and gives me a bear hug. I hear cheering around me and laughing and shouting.

"FOUR! FOUR! FOUR! FOUR!" The Dauntless members cheer. I see some exchanging money. Christina points at the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

**1. Four**

**2. Uriah**

**3. Lynn**

**4. Marlene**

**5. Peter**

I groan inwardly. Peter stays. I read the rest of the names.

**6. Will**

**7. Christina**

**8. Gabe**

**9. Joey**

**10. Zalia**

Christina reaches across the table to hug me. She laughs in my ear.

Uriah grabs me from behind and lifts me off the ground with a bear hug. "Congratulations!" I shout.

"You beat them Four!" He shouts back and releases.

Zalia and Gabe kiss, Zalia's bronze tanned arms around his neck and his hands resting on her hips. I smile slightly; those two are perfect for each other.I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down.

**11. Molly**

**12. Drew**

Molly and Drew are cut.

I smile inwardly knowing that victory has been reached; even if it isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless.

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste.

The most surprising thing is that Lynn and Joey are kissing!

I exchange a shocked glance with Shauna a few tables far; her tom-boyish sister is kissing a Dauntless-born they've known for many years. Next to Shauna is Zeke and Tobias, who are grinning wide and around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Tobias walks over to me and I turn to face him, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

This is the best moment of my life.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F-" A voice yells, another cutting in.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! GET SOME TOBIAS!"

This is now the most embarrassing moment of my life, even surpassing the leaders' speech about me. The pounding of fists stop in the room for a second, and then cheers erupt.

"TEN! TEN! TEN! TEN!" A moment later, my thumb brushes over the injection site in his neck. He seems to be deep in a split second, he breaks away from the kiss and stare wide-eyed at me.

"Tobias?" I say, shakes his head. "Not now." Then he slightly flinches.I nod in with every single Dauntless standing all around us-staring with open mouths, probably because I just kissed Tobias-and the cheering and excited clamor of it seems so important that he has to tell me stare at each other in the eyes for a moment then someone tackles from behind him, making him fall to the floor.

"ZEKE! GET. OFF. ME!"Zeke stands up grinning. "Finally, Tobias got a girlfriend! Its been like eighteen freakin' years!"

We blush. Zeke drags Tobias away somewhere, and before I could follow I hear a voice.

"FOUR!"

I turn to see Christina sprinting up to me with Will, Zalia, Joey, Gabe, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn at her shakes my shoulders. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME?!"

"Because I didn't want people to think that I got my ranking because of him."

They all laugh. I tilt my head with a raised brow. "What's so funny?"

"That you actually think that other people would think that you only have your ranking because of him, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a Dauntless prodigy with four fears Four," says Zalia sarcastically, making me chuckle.

Well, she was a bit wrong because my good friend comes marching up to us, he yells and points at me.

"SEE?! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY SHE GOT FIRST! SHE WAS USING THE INSTRUCTOR!"

We all just stare at him, with an expression on our faces that reads, 'Really? Just really?'

Lynn marches up to him and points-more like jabbing-her finger into his chest.

"Listen here, Peter," she says, spitting his name out like venom. Joey crosses his arms and stands next to Lynn protectively, glaring at him. Christina walks so she stands beside Lynn. "You really just think that, huh?" A humorless laugh escapes her. Will stands aside Christina, putting a defensive hand on her shoulder and pushing her behind him."Really? Just really? Look Peter, but we don't accept Candor smartasses here." He looks behind at his slightly offended girlfriend and whispers, "Sorry."

Peter scoffs. "Oh, really? Look at the ugly slut you call your girlfriend behind you."

That was just over.

My fists clench, like everyone else's.

While Christina looks absolutely offended and on the verge of tears, Marlene shoves aside Lynn, Will, Joey, and storms up to Peter. We all stare at Marlene wide-eyed.

Marlene.

Marlene, who is never mad and is basically an Amity, is crushing Peter's throat by holding him to the wall with her forearm and yelling at him.

"IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY FRIENDS, YOU DON'T TELL THEM STRAIGHT FORWARD YOU DAMN CANDOR ASSHOLE!" We flinch at her words. "SO YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, AND MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Uriah steps up and places a hand on Marlene's shoulder, who calms down. By now, all of Dauntless is watching the little exchange occurring between the newest Dauntless members.

"Listen here, you little sadistic Pansycake," says Uriah.

"Don't mess with us." angrily warns Lynn.

Peter laughs. "Us? Please, Lynn. I bet all of you only made it into Dauntless is because of your boyfriends, girlfriends, and siblings." He has a hint of fear slowly growing in his cruel green eyes, knowing that he is outnumbered; one to nine.

Zalia starts at him and Gabe has to hold her back from punching him.

Peter cackles with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Pansycakes."

I've had enough of this.

I will not be pushed around.

Not like before, and I will not be again.

I storm up to Peter before my friends can stop me. Instead, they all watch intently, like every other Dauntless around us.

I have to look up to shoot daggers into his eyes.

"Peter, if you got a problem, don't go around assuming that the only reason we all ranked higher than you is because we were using people. That's an act of cowardice." I spit out.

He grins sadistically.

"You know what else is an act of cowardice?"

"YOUR MOM?" Uriah, I presume, shouts.

"No, an act of cowardice is you being afraid to admit that you were abused."

That did it.

I see nothing but red, and my teeth grind together, my jaw set.

He fakes surprise. "Oh, little Foury admitting that the Erudite articles are true? Is that why she left Abnegation?" he says in a little baby voice.

His mouth makes out more words, but I hear nothing.

My fingernails dig into my palms hard enough to make blood flow, and before I know it, my fist is hurdling at his jaw.

I do what Marlene did, except with much more force and he coughs up blood with the force my arm pushes his throat against the wall.

"Those articles are not true. They are just a piece of crap. Got. That." I phrase the question unlike one, my voice controlled and deadly quiet.

He nods, or at least tries to, face showing fear and extreme terror that matches after the first time I fought him.

When I glare at him, I notice that he doesn't have a bandage on his neck, where everyone else does. And there isn't a marking where the needle would've plunged.

Why wouldn't he have it?

That's when I realize.

The leaders took him off of it.

I should've known that he would be working for them after he became Eric's favorite.

My brain tells me to end him, but I release my arm and shove him to the floor.

I walk back to my friends who are shocked and somewhat terrified.

I instantly widen my eyes.

They are terrified of me, I'm a monster.

"HAHA! UP YOUR ASS PANSYCAKE!" shouts Gabe, making us all laugh except for me.

They walk forward and leave Peter on the floor.

I look down at the floor.

"Hey now," I look up to glance at comical brown eyes.

"That was badass Four, I would have done the same if Gabe over there," she gestures to her boyfriend, "didn't hold me back."

I smile a little; Like Uriah, Zalia can always cheer anyone up.

"Thanks Zalia…"

"HEY DIPSHITS! PARTY IN THE PIT!" shouts Uriah.

Everyone cheers and hollers.

How are they not offended by 'Dipshits'?

Then again, it's Uriah.

"Let's go Four!" Christina shouts.

"But I have to…" tell Tobias about Peter.

As I crane my neck to look around for him, Christina drags me to the Pit with the others and everyone in Dauntless, and half of them are already drunk.

Loud music blasts throughout the Pit and the smell of intoxicated teens fill the air.

Now it's impossible to find Tobias.

The Erudite could strike any time.

"Christina, I have to go!" I yell above the music.

She shakes her head. "This party is practically being thrown for you! You are staying missy!"

I groan.

I have to find Tobias.

And fast.

-o0o-

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Everyone screams along with the music to Marlene, Uriah, Zalia, and Gabe's dare.

Everyone drunkenly cheers as Gabe starts to breakdance with Uriah and Zalia and Marlene start to do that 'twerking' thing Uriah did last Candor or Dauntless game and the cheers grow louder.

Marlene normally would never do that, being the sweet girl she is, but she's drunk.

Almost every single Dauntless is drunk, which includes my friends and Will.

I stay sober because I am worried about the Erudite. I tried to find Tobias but the crowds congratulating me swept him away from me. And Christina is making sure I don't leave the party.

When Zalia, Uriah, Marlene, and Gabe finish-Marlene and Zalia ending with their hands on their hips and stepping on Uriah and Gabe, who lay on the floor in a seductive position that makes me slightly chuckle-everyone cheers.

Christina and my other friends are distracted so I decide to creep my way to the dormitory.

I look back every once in a while to make sure Christina won't stop me when I ram into someone's chest.

I look up from the floor and my eyes widen.

"Four? Why are you leaving?" He asks slightly drunk.

He helps me up and I release his hand.

"Because Will, I am tired." I say.

He looks at me skeptically. "You're lying. You always bite your lip when you lie."

I stop biting my lip. "No, I really am tired."

"Four, even drunk you know that I don't believe you."

I groan. "Fine," I look around and step forward. "Something big is happening Will."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is it the banquet party?" He chuckles.

I shake my head. "No...the Erudite might attack." I whisper rushed.

His celery-green eyes widen. "W-What? W-When? Wh-Why?" He stutters quietly.

I shake my head. "I don't know. We'll have to be ready. I got to go Will," I say, walking past him with the last word through the door.

I open the door to the dormitory after walking a few empty hallways and take a quick shower, the hot water nearly making me fall asleep. I force my groggy eyes to stay open and change into a tank top and jeans and crash to my bed.

Should I go find Tobias?

Should I?

These unsure thoughts wander my brain as I fall into a deep slumber.

"HOLY SHIT! SLOW DOWN, GRAB THE WALL, WIGGLE LIKE YOU TRYNA MAKE YO ASS FALL OFF, HELLA THICK I WANNA SMASH 'EM ALL, NOW SPEED UP, GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL!"

I groan and smash my pillow over my head, still hearing the slightly muffled noise of my new faction.

Which sometime soon, will be used as Erudite killing machines.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT WRITE THE PROMISED SIX THOUSAND WORDS! I AM SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMER BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY TYPING THIS ON MY PHONE WHICH makes the fonT WEIRD SO ON THE 27 I will be revising this. Please review, follow, favorite, and check out my other story!**

**P.S. THIS IS REVISED NOW -TrissyPoo on the 25**

**~TrissyPoo**


End file.
